Inkopolis Chaos
by JRedd7272
Summary: When Kris, Susie, and Ralsei get teleported to Inkopolis by Switch, they must get the help of Redd and his friends to help them get home. But Jevil has also come to spread some chaos. Will they get home, or will they be stuck in the immense chaos that awaits them? (Takes place the same time as Tartar's Return)
1. Chaotic Teleportation

**Okay, so... Deltarune is a thing. I've seen videos on it, and it's really great :D. My favorite character is obviously Jevil, but my second favorite is Susie (Sorry Lancer fans). So time for a crossover... kinda. This one takes the same place as Tartar's Return. It's an AU where Tartar didn't capture Caleb and Aaliyah right away, and a couple hours after Joel's party.**

 **With that said, enjoy! :)**

 **P.S. Kris is a boy in my opinion, but still mute.**

* * *

A group of 3 different people were nearby a prison cell. They used a key in order to open up a door inside. The leader of this group is Kris the human. He normally has tan skin, but has a light blue skin since he fell down the supply closet at his school. He wore some thin armor, with some pink with it as well.

The next member of the group is Susie. She is a pink dino with purple hair. Normally she has black hair, but along with Kris, she fell down the supply closet at the school. She wore a purple shirt with a black leather vest, and she had some spiky bracelets on her. She had a black belt with a golden heart on it, and some short shorts and black boots.

The final of the group was Ralsei. He is a mysterious creature with glasses and small eyes. He looked like a green witch, and has a pink scarf around his neck. He has fire magic, explaining why he is called the "prince of darkness".

The group enter the prison cell, which is much bigger in the inside. Inside was some kind of jester with blue skin and evil eyes. He had the usual jester hat colored blue and black. He had a blue suit with black buttons, and some black shoes as well. And he also has a tail as well. The creature was known as Jevil.

"Uee hee! Visitors, visitors! Now we can play!" He laughed, "Then, after you, I can play with everyone else, too!"

"So what are we playing, exactly...?" Ralsei asked.

"Oh, it's just a simple numbers game." Jevil replied. Then his pupils glowed a bright yellow, and a devilsknife shot right near them, making the group jump back in surprise.

"When your HP drops 0, you lose!" Jevil explained.

"So that's the kinda game you wanna play, huh...?" Susie wondered. And then she just smirked.

"Then, I gotta warn you..." She started. She brought out her axe and Kris brought out his sword, and Ralsei got into a fighting stance as well.

"You're dealing with a couple of sharks." Susie said, her eye glowing and showing an evil smile. Jevil began to cackle maniacally.

"Uee hee hee! Shark-to-shark! I wouldn't have it any other way!" He cackled, "Now, now! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The group did a fake attack, and the floor they're standing on was spinning. But then suddenly...

It span faster and turned a bright shade of red.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" Susie shouted.

"I don't know! Hang on tight, Kris and Susie!" Ralsei warned. Jevil also seemed surprised. Things were shaking faster.

 _"Come. With. Me."_ A voice said. And then...

 _Click!_

The group were teleported. Except Jevil. Jevil just stared blankly. Then he creepily smiled.

"I CAN DO ANYTHING!" He screamed, and then he snaps his fingers and teleported as well.

* * *

After the teleportation trip was over, the group fell onto the floor. Ralsei fell first. Then Kris right next to him. Then Susie landed right on Ralsei, hurting the prince in the process.

"Okay. Some random crap just happened, and I don't know what." Susie said as she looked at her surroundings. Kris just stared in awe.

"Susiiiiiiieee! You're standing right on my face!" Ralsei exclaimed.

"Geez, dude. You coulda warned." Susie said with a shrug, and then walks off. Ralsei sat up, and then shook his head a bit to make the dizziness go away.

"Where are we exactly...?" Ralsei asked. Kris shrugged. But they were in some kind of small town. There was a huge tower in front of them with some complicated logo. There were some shops to the left of them, and an arcade at the right. There was also some sketchy shop, and a dark alleyway. And in the center... was something they have not even expected.

There were people. Squid-like people. And octopus-like people. Some were talking to each other, having food, or simply battling.

"This place looks... weird." Susie complimented.

"We should look for someone to help us," Ralsei suggested, "Then maybe that way, they can help us in this town."

"There is LITERALLY a bunch of squid people around! Who can help us here?!" Susie exclaimed. She was kinda interrupted when Kris tugged on her shoulder.

"What is it, freak?" Susie asked rudely. But Kris didn't mind the rude remark. He pointed to himself, then to Susie, then Ralsei. He then pointed to the alleyway.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kris! We can find people over there!" Ralsei said happily.

"Why the hell should we check there, though? It's an alleyway, for god's sake!" Susie yelled. Luckily, no one really notices.

"We could find someone. Maybe they can help us get out of here as well." Ralsei said with a smile. Susie groaned and did a face palm.

"Great. Now we have _twice_ our way in order to get home," She moaned, "Come on. Let's go."

They walk to the alley. When they got there, there were 4 people just sitting by the wall, so they backed away and only peeked. The first person was in the center... kinda. He had red hair with a red cap with an 8-bit squid on it. He had yellow eyes and a yellow shirt with some unknown text on the front, and a squid on the back. He also had large, gold shoes and black shorts with a red stripe. This is Redd.

The second person, that was on the far left, was a girl with yellow, long hair. She had orange eyes and a gray, tennis headband on her. She wore a white shirt with unknown text, but it was kinda different. She also had black shorts, but with a cyan stripe. And she had blue shoes with a pointy bottom, representing teeth. This is Mia.

The third on the far right had pink hair that's mostly shaved, but a small mohawk in the middle. Also, the hair had suction cups. He had yellow eyes. He wore a purple shirt with more weird text, and he had black shorts with a pink stripe. He also wore some big, white shoes. This is Caleb.

The last one was next to Redd and Caleb. She had pink short hair that also had suction cups. The front tips were larger than the back tips. She had cyan eyes, and wore fake contacts for fun. She wore a yellow shirt with slightly different text. And it had an octopus on the back instead of a squid. She wore the same shorts as Caleb, with a pink stripe. And she also had cream, short shoes. This is Aaliyah.

Kris looked at Susie and Ralsei and gave them a thumbs up for finding the perfect people.

"Those four sound like great candidates, Kris!" Ralsei cheered, "Quick! Let's see what they're saying, and then wait for the right time to ask for help."

And they peek behind the other side.

"It does feel nice to just relax for a while." Redd said with a smile.

"It's kinda boring... but we all need some time to vent." Mia responded.

"I don't know how it can be boring. I mean, as long as Aaliyah is okay. She spends time here a lot." Caleb added.

"Y-Yeah, I know... but my shyness REALLY gets the best of me..." Aaliyah said, kind of embarrassed.

"Would you like to make another friend, Ali?" Caleb asked.

"I honestly don't know, Caleb." Aaliyah replied.

"Aw, don't worry! There's much nicer Inklings out there now!" Mia exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. Plus, they might have some same hobbies that you might like!" Redd cheered.

"I would like more friends. But... it's just..." Aaliyah whispered, her voice getting a bit quiet.

"What's up?" Caleb asked.

"You can tell us." Redd added.

"I'm just afraid if I go talk to someone... I might get... bullied." Aaliyah confessed.

On the other side of the wall, Susie smiled eerily. Kris didn't like the look of it, so he shook his head since he knew what he was thinking Susie would do. Susie just ignored him, and then stepped forwards, getting the other group's attention.

"Bully you say?" Susie wondered. She didn't wait for an answer, so she evilly smiles and grabbed her axe, bringing it high into the air.

"Well, you got the right person!" She yelled.

"W-Wait! I-I didn't say I _w-wanted_ to get bullied!" Aaliyah cried. Susie charged for them, but Kris and Ralsei held her back.

"NO, LET ME GO, DUMBA***S! LET ME AT 'EM!" Susie screamed.

"Should I call the police?!" Redd exclaimed.

"Stand back! She might be dangerous!" Mia yelled. Eventually, Susie got out of their grip and went towards Aaliyah. She shook in fear while Susie just gave a creepy smile.

"Now tell me... why'd you say anything about bullying?" She asked. Aaliyah was silent. Susie frowned for a moment before smiling again.

"You can't even say?" She asked. Aaliyah shook her head in the most honest way possible.

"Well then, little octopus girl... let me tell you something." Susie said as she put her hand on Aaliyah's shoulder. But she still wasn't calm. Then Susie pushed Aaliyah against the wall, making Aaliyah hyperventilate and her eyes shrinking.

"Quiet people PISS ME OFF." Susie exclaimed. Aaliyah started by saying...

"I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up," Susie interrupted, "Your choices do not matter for a bada** girl like myself."

"I...I..." Aaliyah stuttered.

"Now tell me, you scaredy-pants. How would you feel if you lost your face?" Susie asked.

"N-No..." Aaliyah begged. Susie's teeth grew sharper.

"Cause that's exactly what I am about to do!" She chuckled. She brought Aaliyah closer to her, ready to remove her face. Aaliyah struggled frantically, but Susie's grip was too strong. But before Susie was about to bite the innocent girl...

Susie just let her go.

"Nah." She said with a small smile. Aaliyah ran way so fast and hugged Caleb tightly. He returned by hugging her back. Susie began to laugh very loudly.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! That works every freaking time!" She bellowed. Kris crossed his arms and gave Susie a mean look, and Ralsei just gave a blunt look.

"What the heck, man?! Why would you just attack Aaliyah like that?!" Redd shouted in anger. Ralsei came to the rest of them.

"Please forgive us," He begged, "I know you're angry, but please forgive what just happened. Susie can get like that sometimes."

"Does she have to just go out like that, though?" Mia cut in.

"W-We're teaching her how to be much more nicer to people. Don't worry!" Ralsei replied. Kris nodded. Susie just growled in annoyance. Kris tugged Susie's arm and suggested her to give an apology to the now crying girl who was hugging her friend.

"MAYBE LATER, FREAK." Susie exclaimed.

"Oh, by the way, we should introduce ourselves," Ralsei suggested, "I'm Ralsei! The prince of darkness! That over there is Kris. And the person who hurt that girl earlier just now is Susie!"

Kris gave a small wave. Susie just scoffed.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you! I'm Redd! This is my sister, Mia!" Redd greeted.

"Hiya." Mia said. But she still wasn't too fond with Susie going out there and suddenly attacking.

"I'm Caleb." Caleb said while holding onto his girlfriend. Aaliyah let go and wiped away the last of her tears.

"A-And I'm Aaliyah..." She said shyly.

"So let us start with one question. Do you know where we are?" Ralsei asked.

"Inkopolis Square. This is our hometown." Redd replied.

"You guys don't seem to be around from here." Caleb added. Kris shook his head as an agreement.

"Well, why don't we show you around? You'll find it nice here." Mia suggested. Kris smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound rude, but... are you mute?" Caleb asked. Kris nodded slightly.

"But Kris sure knows how to do lots of things! He's great!" Ralsei complimented.

"Well, what would you guys like to do first? I'm up for anything." Redd asked the group.

"Can we just get some food first?! All I had was a stick of chalk! Never got time to eat breakfast." Susie yelled.

"Wait, you _eat_ chalk?" Mia asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Susie exclaimed.

"Watch yourself. I can get threatening at times." Mia warned. Susie was tempted to bring out her axe. Redd got in front of the two.

"No fighting. Let's keep it clean." Redd suggested.

"Well, let's go to Crusty Sean's food truck. It has pretty delicious food there." Aaliyah said with a cute smile.

"Mmm, I could go for a bite right now." Ralsei said as he put is hands on his stomach. Kris nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go." Redd cheered. And they walked along. Susie gave Aaliyah a death glare, and she just gulped. Then Susie smiled and pays attention to the road in front of her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"CRAP! BZRT! CRAP! BZRT! CRAP!"** Tartar screamed while slamming his AI front on a desk.

"Would you STOP doing that? Man, it's like I'm working for an idiot." Jenny groaned.

"Now, now, Jenny. Tartar will help us get some more revenge. I know the sanitized Octarians haven't gotten our goal, but we have another plan." Octavio said.

 **"Just watch me! All these dumb, little cephalopods will get what they deserve!"** Tartar laughed.

"METAMORPHASIS." A voice was heard.

"Brace yourselves. We have a threat coming." Jenny said, and brought out her sword. A mysterious jester guy known as Jevil came to them.

"Ooh, some more guests to come play, play! These look like great guys, guys!" Jevil laughed.

"Stupid." Jenny groaned and walks away.

 **"Stay out of this, bub! We are PLANNING right now! You can't cover for us!"** Tartar threatened. Jevil got surprised, then evilly smiles.

"I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Jevil screamed, and then threw a bunch of spades, diamonds and knives right at Tartar, hurting the AI badly since he wasn't prepared.

"Oh gosh! Gotta get some help!" Octavio exclaimed, and then he left as well to call some more Octarians. Jevil's smile grew, and the began to shake the area around him, making it his own little base.

"CHAOS, CHAOS!" He cackled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that's chapter one :D! Tell me if I should work on the personalities of the Deltarune characters if you want, or if you just enjoy it so far in general. Just like "Tartar's Return", there will be 8 chapters to this story. Anyway, Stay Fresh and determined! (Deltarune is kinda like Undertale, I cannot get over the fact of determination. Ever. XD)**


	2. Incident

**Okay, remember how I said that there will be 8 chapters to this? Well... I changed my mind :/. I'm planning on putting a REAL ending and an alternate ending to this story just like Deltarune did.**

 **I will also put another ending to Deltarune involving some Splatoon stuff XD. Welp, with that news alert out of the way, let's get right into this next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH* D**m, it tastes SO good!" Susie exclaimed as she was munching down a Galactic Seanwich. It tasted even more good for her since all she really had as of today was a stick of chalk.

"Heh heh... I'm glad you are enjoying it, Susie." Redd said. The reason this food was here for the three of them? Redd guided them to the Crust Bucket, where Crusty Sean makes fried food and different kinds of drinks for fellow Inklings and Octolings. Redd has a certain amount of coins to help pay. Usually, Sean takes tickets, but he made an exception for this time.

"I'm enjoying it as well! It actually tastes pretty good." Ralsei complimented as he gulped down another bite of a Deep-fried Shwaffle. He took his attention to Kris, who was taking a sip of a Special-Charge Shake.

"Do you like it, Kris?" Ralsei asked. Kris gave a nod and a thumbs up.

"I'm glad they're helping us out for this, Susie! They're really a nice bunch!" Ralsei said with a cute smile.

"Whatever." Susie replied as she looks away a tiny bit.

"I actually never tried eating the food a lot here. I already did a couple hours ago." Caleb said. Kris nodded, telling Caleb that it's all fine in the end.

"So... um... how did you all get here?" Aaliyah asked quietly.

"If you don't speak up... then I will force you to." Susie threatened.

"Geez. She was just asking how you guys were here." Redd said with a small sigh.

"Well... we were about to play a game with someone, but then... everything started spinning, and we got teleported here." Ralsei explained.

"A game? What kind of game?" Mia asked.

"All we know is that it's a number game. I'm not gonna give any more specific details though." Susie replied.

"Understandable." Redd said. Kris nodded.

"You know... I like to think back then on my past. I had happy memories back then with my big sister." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

"Oh? What kind of memories?" Ralsei asked.

"You know... I actually have a couple saved on my phone." Aaliyah replied.

"Ooh, I want to see!" Caleb insisted.

"I think I do too." Mia added. Kris pointed to himself, then to Susie and Ralsei, asking Aaliyah if he, along with his friends (mostly Ralsei because Susie isn't too fond with Kris yet), want to see a memory Aaliyah has.

"Why, of course you can! Just let me find one first." Aaliyah said. She scrolled through her phone a bit. After some time, she pulled up a video.

"This was when I was 4 years old, when it was my mom's birthday. Jenny and I were singing the happy birthday song." Aaliyah said with a smile, showing all her teeth.

"Who is Jenny?" Ralsei asked.

"My sister." Aaliyah replied. And then she plays the video.

 _One happy birthday song later..._

The video still has a couple more seconds to it.

 _"Happy birthday, mommy! Bleh!"_ A young Aaliyah said, sticking her tongue out a bit and making a weird noise. Her parents and the young Jenny laughed with her, and soon, the young Aaliyah giggled back. Mia and Caleb let out an "Aww!", and Redd just smiled. Kris and Ralsei had a huge smile on their face. But Susie had a blunt look.

"Aww, that is so cute! You looked so adorable when you were a little girl!" Ralsei complimented.

"It kinda sounded like you were throwing up at that last part." Susie said with a smirk. Aaliyah frowned since she didn't really know how to answer that.

"I... don't understand how." She said quietly.

"You DARE play a dumb memory like that?!" A woman's voice screamed. Everyone got surprised by it. Susie, Kris and Ralsei got surprised by who they saw. It was a girl similar to these "Octoling" creatures. She had large and poofy hair. It was colored black, and there was usual suction cups. Two pieces of kelp were on both sides of her hair, and there was a red line in the middle.

The clothing she wore was a black crop top with metal on it, and some black shorts. She had black boots and also a belt. She didn't have anything too threatening in the palms of her hand.

"B...Big sis?" Aaliyah asked. Ralsei, Susie and Kris were surprised.

"By the way... does your group have a name? For all three of you?" Redd intervened.

"The Fun Gang." Ralsei whispered.

"I heard you playing that memory. You stupid traitor. You just _can't_ let go of the past, CAN YOU?" The girl exclaimed. Kris tilted his head slightly. He didn't understand! In the video Aaliyah showed them, the girl known as Jenny was very nice. But in the present, this girl is calling her sister a traitor? Seriously?!

"I-I saved it for... memories." Aaliyah said quietly as she got a bit closer.

"Why though? The past is nothing but a meaningless thing everyone should forget about." Her sister responded.

"Jenny, please... why can't you come back to the good side?" Aaliyah asked.

"Because I won't. I'm helping every Octoling in the world. Why can't you just side with me?!" Jenny yelled.

"Because this is all wrong. You can't just go around and-" Aaliyah started, but then...

 _SMACK!_

Jenny punched Aaliyah roughly across the face.

"Shut up, you pathetic little b***h! No one cares about you or your life!" Jenny screamed.

"O-Ow... w-why... why would you do this to me..." Aaliyah mumbled. Redd, Mia and Caleb got into a protecting stance. Jenny got closer and pushed them out of the way. The Fun Gang didn't know how to react to this. Especially Susie since she doesn't give a crap.

"Aaliyah... if you are going to act like a baby... I'll treat you like one." Jenny exclaimed.

"N-No..." Aaliyah pleaded. But she got a slap across her face by the demon that is her older sister. Aaliyah started crying since the pain really hurts.

"Aww, does the baby want her bottle? Or her diaper changed? Hee hee hee." Jenny giggled.

"Okay, enough." Susie said. Jenny took her attention to the Fun Gang, surprised they were there.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you come here?" Susie asked her one of here eyes glows and showed an evil smile. She took out her axe as an immediate reaction. Kris put his hands on his sword, as a self defense tactic just in case any immediate danger will come. Jenny wasn't scared one bit.

"Call me Jenny. If you haven't noticed... I'm just a threatening bad guy." Jenny greeted.

"Why did you hurt your little sister? Look, she's badly injured! And she cares about you!" Ralsei exclaimed, showing some sad eyebrows as of concern for the hurt girl that was being helped up by Redd and Mia.

"Why? You dare ask WHY?!" Jenny screamed, " _She_ is a traitor! She doesn't deserve the love she is getting today! All she is is scum, and she always will be!"

Kris just looked at Jenny while shaking his head.

"But you know... I do love to see her suffer," Jenny said with an evil smile, "If she doesn't join me, she won't get anywhere in life. I can just wish for her to come with me someday and be with Octavio, so then we can-"

"Shut up." Susie interrupted. Jenny was taken aback by that.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Did you not hear me? Don't play dumb." Susie exclaimed. This made Jenny get more furious.

"Come on, punk. Say it again. I dare you. I double dare you!" Jenny threatened. Susie swung her axe at Jenny, leaving a huge cut near her waist.

"YOU SON OF A-" Jenny exclaimed. She was threatened to take out her sword, but then she stopped. She thought for a bit before super jumping away.

"Yeah, you _better_ run away! Don't bother coming back!" Susie screamed at Jenny.

"Okay, Susie... you've had your fun." Ralsei said, a bit worried. Susie calmed down and put her axe away. Ralsei looked at Aaliyah. The innocent Octoling was covering her nose and mouth with her hands. Ralsei got surprised when he saw a red line leaking out, making a way to escape.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My nose... it's bleeding..." Aaliyah stammered.

"Don't worry, Aaliyah. We'll take you to a doctor." Mia insisted.

"Just hold still." Ralsei said. Then he put his hand in the air as green magic began flowing out. Then he puts the green magic right next to Aaliyah. She removed her hands from her mouth and nose, and she realized...

Her nose was no longer bleeding.

"H-How did you...?" She asked.

"I have healing prayers. One thing I am good at doing." Ralsei replied.

"T-Thank... y-you..." Aaliyah said quietly.

"No problem!" Ralsei responded while smiling.

"*sniff* Still though... I know she's evil, but... she's still my older sister, and I love her..." Aaliyah cried. Tears were threatening to fall.

"We'll get her back someday if it's possible. I promise." Caleb cooed.

"Ugh... enough drama. I don't want to see this girl cry over some 'big sister'." Susie groaned.

"B-But... I-I miss her." Aaliyah sniffled.

"I know you do." Mia said softly.

"Now, I know there's two different species of your kind, but... what's the difference between an Inkling and an Octoling?" Ralsei asked.

"Just pay close attention to our eyes, teeth, ears and hair. That shows hints." Redd replied with a smirk. Kris gave a thumbs up, telling them thanks for the hint. Suddenly, vibrating can be heard. Everyone's attention came to Redd and Mia. They each picked up a walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir?" Redd asked as he put his walkie talkie to his ear, and Mia did the same thing. Indistinct talking can be heard.

"They're coming near Inkopolis now?!" Mia exclaimed. More talking.

"Don't worry. We will be on our way." The twins said in unison. They put the devices back on their belts.

"Welp, we gotta go. We have a special job we need to do." Redd explained.

"Caleb, you need to come as well." Mia added.

"Okay, I will." Caleb replied.

"Is it Jenny again...?" Aaliyah asked innocently.

"No matter what, Aaliyah... I bet your sister still loves you deep inside." Caleb said softly. Aaliyah gave a small smile back.

"AAAAAAGH! _ENOUGH_ WITH THE DRAMA!" Susie screamed.

"S-Susie! Please give them a chance!" Ralsei whispered. Susie just groaned again.

"Well, we'll see you later. We'll be back... depending on how busy it will be." Redd said, and then he waves goodbye and Mia did the same. Then they turned into a squid, and they jumped high into the air, like what the Gang saw what Jenny did.

"Do you think we should be aware? There might be more people that might come to attack." Ralsei insisted. Kris nodded.

"I'm already prepared just in case. But honestly... I'm still learning this 'ACTing' you guys do. Don't do anything too stupid." Susie demanded.

"Okay then! Come on, Kris and Susie! Let's be on the lookout, shall we?" Ralsei said. Kris pumped his fist in excitement. Susie just shrugged and followed along. They walked over to the alleyway they were at before. Caleb went home to do his own thing. Before everyone could leave...

"S-Susie?" Aaliyah said as she lightly tugged on the dino's shoulder.

"What do you want, chum?" Susie turned back and asked that question to the innocent Octoling.

"I-If you had someone y-you loved and they l-left you one day... w-wouldn't you be s-sad?" Aaliyah asked.

"I don't need any friends." Susie replied.

"I... I understand," Aaliyah said with a sigh, "Um, anyway... I'm gonna, uh... just go home. If you need me... which you might not... I'll be at a room in New Albacore Hotel."

"Sure, whatever." Susie said with a shrug, and then she walked back with the others, who are waiting for her.

* * *

 ***scene skip: Cephalon HQ Laboratory***

"I found the traitor, General Octavio," Jenny said, "We should go after her. There are some new people who might be willing to protect her, but I'm sure we might-"

"Stay back, Jenny. I'm gonna try and deal with this intruder." Octavio interrupted. Jenny crossed her arms and huffed. Octavio opened a nearby door, and soon he was trapped by diamonds.

"It's the most un-disagreeablyifying moment you have ever encountered in your life, life!" Jevil cackled as he nears Octavio.

"You slimy little jester! Let me out of here!" Octavio snarled with struggling from the diamonds. Jenny just watched since she didn't want to interfere.

"Please. It's just a simple sense of chaos, chaos." Jevil said with a smirk. He erased the diamonds and faced both Octavio and Jenny.

"Let's go and play the numbers game!" Jevil laughed. Jenny giggled and took out her sword.

"As you wish." She replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, second chapter is now here :D! Liked it? Things are finally starting to get interesting. Until next time, everyone... Stay Fresh and have a great day! :)**


	3. I CAN DO ANYTHING!

**This time, I am going to give Jevil some time in the spotlight. Do you know why? CAUSE HE CAN DO ANYTHING XD! Okay, with that being said in all seriousness, I am going to give some time to this nasty devil guy, because he is awesome and deserves everything. Because... THE INTERNET }:).**

 **Welp, here we go. Enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

"Chaos chaos chaos chaos CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS!" Jevil evilly cackled as he threw a bunch of diamonds as Jenny. But she just blocks them with her sword, and then dodges the rest of them because of her agile speed.

After all, Jenny offered to play the numbers game with this evil, dastardly jester devil guy.

"You sure have a lot of attacks. So much for one little guy." Jenny sarcastically complimented.

"Shall we play the ring go round?" Jevil asked. He surrounded Jenny with a bunch of spades. They all went around at different speeds. But Jenny evilly smiled as she knew what she was gonna do in order to dodge these spades. She moves for a little bit, and then halfway done, she super jumps for the rest.

But more come, and some of them cut Jenny in her arm.

"You little brat." She exclaimed.

"Having fun? Join the club!" Jevil laughed, and then shot 3 horizontal rows of clovers. Jenny didn't mind dodging them or blocking them. She even stomped on one because she doesn't even care.

"You think I care about this game? Get real, you're not the best fighter I've ever seen." Jenny said.

"My hearts go out to you, sinner!" Jevil yelled, and shot a circle of hearts.

 _"Geez, these are all just symbols of those card games back when humans were still alive,"_ Jenny thought, _"But then again... how was there a human in Inkopolis? That shouldn't even happen."_

But her distractions of thinking didn't interrupt Jevil's attack. Jenny had great sense of hearing as a warrior, so of course she would just block it with her sword.

"Wow, wow! What fun, fun! You're so agile, agile... speedy, speedy..." Jevil complimented.

"Please. Complimenting won't get you nowhere." Jenny said with an evil smile.

"Even your tone has loads of chaos, chaos! Even devilsknife is smiling!" Jevil shouted. And he turned into some kind of scythe. He made four more appear, and they go in a circle as they attack Jenny at the same time.

But the murderous Octoling got hit from the first wave of attacks. But that wasn't a bother to her. To Jenny, she... is "torture with blood all over".

Blood is the one thing Jenny likes the most, and she likes it even more if she saw blood from other people. As Jenny continued avoiding the devilsknives, she just licks her bleeding scar, evilly giggling from the taste.

"Uee hee hee! Such skills, skills! How far can you go until giving in?" Jevil asked.

"You haven't seen me beaten once. Not one time. I don't know how you would make a difference." Jenny groaned.

"Well then, boisengirls... shout out to my ultimate power, power! See ya!" Jevil screamed, and then a bunch of horse and duck carousels began circling around. As Jenny looks around for the mad jester devil, she saw him jumping on different carousels.

"Catch me if you can, can! Uee hee hee!" Jevil laughed.

"DON'T THINK I'LL GIVE UP SO EASILY!" Jenny screamed, and she began to chase after him. Surprisingly, Jevil was a _lot_ faster, despite being smaller than Jenny. But with so much chaos that he holds, there's no telling what he may do.

Jevil kept on cackling as he jumps away from Jenny.

"Is this a joke? IS THIS A CRUEL SICK JOKE?! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Jenny commanded.

"But what's the fun in that? It's better with loads of chaos, chaos!" Jevil cackled. Jenny growls, and she kept on running after the guy.

Eventually, Jenny caught up with Jevil. But the joker laughed as he began to jump to a duck carousel...

 _SLASH!_

But Jevil got slashed by Jenny's sword. The carousels disappear, and Jevil falls on the floor, his insane laughing being heard throughout the HQ.

Jenny forces Jevil to turn over, then puts her foot on his chest. But Jevil kept on laughing.

"I don't know how you are enjoying this pain. I could kill you right where you're at." Jenny threatened.

"Uee hee hee! Haven't you already learned? I can do anything!" Jevil shouted.

"You have any last words? Not a family or friends to say good bye to? Not that I would care." Jenny asked with a twisted evil smile.

"THIS BODY CANNOT BE KILLED!" Jevil laughed.

"That's it, I'm done. Now you're gonna die." Jenny said, and then she raised up her sword.

"METAMORPHASIS." Jevil turned into devilsknife at the right time, and avoids Jenny's sword, with the sword hitting the cold, hard ground. Jevil, still as devilsknife, charged at Jenny, making another cut right on her face.

More blood leaks out, and Jenny licks it off.

"Uee hee! Why lick blood, blood? Such craziness for a mortal!" Jevil exclaimed as he turned back to normal.

"Hey, I just like blood. It tastes good, especially from other people." Jenny responded.

"Such fun, fun! It was probably great fun I have had in a long time, time!" Jevil cackled.

"You know, we could use you," Jenny said with an evil smile, "Why not join the Octarian troops? We could really use your help for someone like you. With your love of chaos and thinking that this world is a game... Inklings could definitely be afraid of you."

"You'd be my great sidekick in chaotic fun, fun! Uee hee hee!" Jevil laughed.

"Yeah. Or I could do this alone. I work alone anyway." Jenny said while rolling her eyes. And she walks away.

"Boo hoo, boo hoo, uee hee hee! How can you refuse when you are already playing?" Jevil asked. Jenny stomped her foot and got extremely angry.

"Listen, pal. I don't know where the shell you're from, but stuff like that doesn't go very lightly with me," Jenny exclaimed, "So, I'm warning you right now... do not aggravate me. Cause if you do... I won't feel bad when I kill you."

"THIS BODY CANNOT BE K-"

"Shut up." Jenny interrupted Jevil's constant fun sentence.

"I'll go around and serve as much chaos as possible! Too much fun, fun! For me, me!" Jevil explained.

"That's the spirit. Trust me, though. Traitors... _will_ die." Jenny warned.

"Uee hee hee! What a fun tormenter you are! It's better with more chaos, chaos!" Jevil laughed.

"Fine, whatever. Show me your skills. _I'm_ gonna go on a killing spree for nearby Inklings." Jenny said. She brought out her Octo Sword and twirls it around before holding the bottom part with two hands at a perfect angle.

"Uee hee hee! Sure, why not, not! A marvelous fun is about to break free!" Jevil cackled, then he turns into devilsknife and flies away.

* * *

"So? How did that go, Jenny?" Octavio asked the Octoling captain.

"You were seriously passed out during the entire fight?" Jenny groaned.

"Listen, that guy's attacks pack a punch on one octopus like me. So of course those random diamonds, hearts and stuff would make me pass out if they do that much." Octavio explained.

"Yeah, but... he was no match for me." Jenny said. But that was kind of a lie. Truth is, Jevil never finished the fight. Jenny offered him to come to the Octarian side. But Jevil still has some thinking to do.

"So... now what is your plan? This Jevil guy seems... mysterious." Octavio asked.

"I'm just gonna kill people. _Duh._ What else would I do?" Jenny replied.

"You're seriously having the revenge on those Inklings. I like it." Octavio complimented.

"Yes. Of course. We won't let those Inklings have their freedom for much longer." Jenny said with a smirk. And she decided to walk around, check on all the other Octoling warriors. To make sure they are doing their missions and protect their little underground hideout.

But... Jevil watched Jenny walk away. He smirked as he had an idea on helping her out with a plan.

* * *

Some time later, Jenny made sure every Octoling that works with her was... being their warrior selves as usual. And then she looked at one small room. There was an Octoling with their hair in a small ponytail, and the usual armor. Except the shades were off.

"Samantha?" Jenny called out. The Octoling, known as Samantha, turned around, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"C-Captain Jenny! Please do not barge in. It's better to knock." She exclaimed.

"Well, I am the Octoling captain. I can do that, you know." Jenny sassily replied. She noticed that Samantha had earbuds on.

"What are you listening to?" Jenny asked.

"I-I don't want you to find out." Samantha responded.

"Give me the d**m earbuds." Jenny commanded. She took the earbuds by force since Samantha still didn't listen. When Jenny put the earbuds around her, she got furious.

The song playing was Calamari Inkantation.

"Y-You..." Jenny stuttered.

"I cannot do this anymore, Captain Jenny!" Samantha finally spoke up, "There's a lot of Octolings in Inkopolis who were freed thanks to this song! I don't wanna work here any longer! From now on, we shall be free!"

"Oh, Sam... didn't you already know?" Jenny said, giggling.

"Know what?" Samantha asked.

"Traitors are _useless._ " Jenny exclaimed, and she kicked Samantha in the stomach. Samantha, feeling the fighting instinct, quickly grabbed her Octo Shot and began to shoot. But Jenny was a very fast dodger.

"You fool! I taught you everything I did! Do you _really_ think you can defeat me?!" Jenny yelled.

"I want to be free! You should be free as well, Captain!" Samantha shouted back. And they kept having their brawl.

Eventually, Sam was getting tired and she was giving in to Jenny's immense strength. Jenny punched Sam in the face, and she fell to the floor. Then Jenny put her foot on Sam's chest, trapping her.

"O-Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll stay with you! I promise!" Sam begged for her very life.

"It's too late now," Jenny said, "I've dealt with many traitors before. _You_ are no exception. That's why not a lot of Octolings didn't make it to Inkopolis. Cause I'm always there."

"C-Captain! I can explain!" Sam yelled.

"Sure you can. In the _afterlife._ " Jenny evilly smiled and raised her sword. But then...

"Uee hee hee! Chaos, chaos!" A maniacal laugh was heard, and a bunch of black diamonds shot right near Samantha's face, leaving some cuts.

"STOP! I give in!" Sam cried.

"Join in on the chaos, chaos! It's all too much fun, fun!" Jevil laughed.

"Sure, you can join in. This'll be easier for me." Jenny said. And Samantha began to scream for help.

"FOOL! A warrior _never_ backs down! You are officially a disgrace to our kind!" Jenny yelled angrily, and she raised her sword, and Sam braced for impact, because she knows what is gonna happen.

"Hey, Jevil. You know what to do, right?" Jenny whispered. Jevil's eyes glow brighter, a bright yellow as his pupils.

"METAMORPHOSIS." Jevil turned into devilsknife, and before Samantha could peek...

 _STAB!_

Jevil, as Devilsknife, lunged himself right through Sam's chest. Her ink color was leaking out, possibly causing an infection immediately.

Unlike others who might've gotten the chance to say some last words, Samantha just... died immediately. She just lets the stab take over her.

Jevil turned back normal, some ink all over him.

"Yucky, yucky, uee hee hee! Such power and chaos inside of me!" Jevil exclaimed, laughing a bit, but also had a face of disgust.

"Is it part of being... *ahem*... immortal?" Jenny asked.

"Uee hee! Immortal as I'll ever be! Such fun that was!" Jevil cackled.

"Killing _is_ fun. That's my revenge against many Inklings." Jenny giggled.

"But lo... where's the other friends that wait for me? For such chaotic fun about to break free?" Jevil wondered out loud.

"Are you talking about the cyan human, the dinosaur bada**, and the... fluffy witch?" Jenny asked.

"Uee hee hee! Who else would come out of their cell to see such fun, fun?" Jevil laughed.

"Are you sure... _you_ aren't the one in the cell?" Jenny teased.

"I am fast, fast... strong, strong... they ran out of breath and kept theirselves in a cell. I am the only free one." Jevil stated proudly.

"Impressive. You'll do a great job." Jenny complimented.

"Uee hee! No need! The fun is all they'll need, need!" Jevil chuckled.

"Let's prepare. More fools might come." Jenny offered. But Jevil turned into devilsknife and floated away.

"Seems like he might know." Jenny said, and then walks away. She'll have to tell Octavio that another traitor was killed. But how many Octolings, who just got freed thanks to the Inkantation, didn't make it because of the killer captain?

Only time can tell, and also...

Chaotic fun can ruin it. Who knows what Jevil can add into the mix.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there we go. Finally :D. I can't wait for Jevil to finally gain more spotlight appearances in the story. After all, he is the best character (that's my opinion), and "The World Revolving" is the best soundtrack in the first chapter of Deltarune (once again, ALSO my opinion).**

 **See y'all next time! Stay Fresh, and have so much fun! :)**


	4. Shopping Spree

**Let me tell you something. At first when I saw playthroughs of Deltarune, I didn't like Susie since she was just that hot-headed bully. But eventually as the game progressed, she is my second favorite character in the entire first chapter.**

 **Now, just like I did with Jevil... I'm gonna give some time to Susie. And the reason... IS BECAUSE SUSIE IS BEST GIRL-**

 ***transmission***

 **Is because Susie is, in my own opinion, the most built up character in the first chapter of Deltarune.**

 **Welp, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Ralsei exclaimed as he held up a magazine. While Redd, Mia and Caleb were doing some kind of important job, The Fun Gang decided to pass the time by finding out more about Inkopolis Square.

Of course, the creatures in this land, known as Inklings and Octolings, were confused when they saw the Fun Gang here. They never seen those kind of creatures before. Especially a _human_.

"The hell's that supposed to be?" Susie asked as she pointed to the magazine.

"This is a magazine that shows more about Inkopolis, and the many places around it!" Ralsei replied with a big smile. Kris smiled back.

"And we need that... why?" Susie asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, we might get lost. And plus, there is many places to explore! We should take that opportunity!" Ralsei suggested.

"Eh." Susie said with a blunt look.

"Well, why don't we check out the shops first? There can be some stuff that Inklings and Octolings find useful!" Ralsei suggested. Kris nodded.

"What would we find useful here? At least Lancer knew what he was doing..." Susie groaned.

"Think about it, Susie! Since these creatures have a different culture than all of us, this could be our chance!" Ralsei explained, showing a big smile.

"And we are going to the shops because...?" Susie put a starting sentence.

"Because they might have some stuff that the Dark World doesn't have!" Ralsei finished.

"I mean... you do have a point..." Susie said.

"Okay, so... according to the map... oh! Susie, you might like this one!" Ralsei started.

"What?" Susie asked.

"One of the shops is called "Ammo Knights", a weapon shop!" Ralsei cheered, "You know you like to... use your axe, Susie. You sure you don't wanna have something else? Just in case?"

"Eh. It's not like I have a choice..." Susie said with a small shrug.

"Well then... let's go! No time to waste!" Ralsei cheered.

"Fine." Susie groaned again, leading up to a face palm.

And so, she, Ralsei and Kris walked into Ammo Knights. It was a pretty small shop. But there were different kinds of weapons hanging on the walls.

Some of those included paint ball guns, paint rollers, paint brushes, buckets, snipers, and blasters.

"Some of these have to deal with... paint." Susie reminded.

"Well... they use paint as a weapon." Ralsei said. And then, the Fun Gang took their attention to a green shell. Soon, the shell revealed a person. This person turned out to be a horseshoe crab. Binocular like eyes and army-like clothing. Black gloves on his hands. And the shell was on his head.

"Hello, hello! What kind of weapon are you in the market for?" The horseshoe crab asked.

"We're... uh... new here." Ralsei explained.

"Hmm... you don't seem to be an Inkling. Where are you from?" The crab asked.

"That's none of your business." Susie snapped.

"Well, heh... I guess I should introduce myself," The horseshoe crab continued talking, "My name is Sheldon! Welcome to Ammo Knights! Here we have many different selections of weapons!"

"Well, we're not totally experienced, but... can you let us have one? For each of us?" Ralsei asked.

"I have many different selections of weapons. What do you guys have?" Sheldon asked the Gang.

"Well, I have magic... and Kris has a sword, and..." Ralsei started.

"And I have this bada** axe." Susie interrupted, a wide smirk on her face.

"Hmm... aha! I got it!" Sheldon exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. He walked over to his desk. He grabbed a suitcase and brought it back to the gang.

"You don't have a lot to choose from since you have just begun. But I can offer... _these._ " Sheldon said, and he opened the suitcase. Inside were three different kind of weapons: a Splattershot, a Splat Roller, and a Splat Charger.

"Aw, hell yeah! Give me that roller!" Susie demanded. And she took the roller from the suitcase.

"I think I'll go for this neat thing." Ralsei said, and took the Splat Charger. Kris, with no other choice left, took the Splattershot.

"The total will be 4,900 coins please!" Sheldon reminded, and held out his hand.

"Oh. Well, um... I'm afraid we don't have any coins." Ralsei said, lowering his head. He knew of the Dark Dollars in the Dark World as that world's currency. He had a feeling that he would have to find something else.

"If you have no coins, you can't buy it! But you can try out the weapons for free before you actually buy them!" Sheldon explained.

"Now _that's_ something I can agree on." Susie responded.

"Okay then! Follow me! The training room is this way!" Sheldon gestured, and then walks away, beckoning the Gang to follow him. And they do.

* * *

Inside the training room. It had a gray floor, and some white lines. In front of them were squid-shaped training dummies. Along with a grating. There was more on the left of the small room as well, where it had more training dummies and another grating and a ramp.

"So... we just test these things out for a bit?" Ralsei asked.

"Yes indeed! Come back in here when you are ready!" Sheldon said with a salute. He opens the door from a small little lab, which was where the Fun Gang was inside right now. And they go inside the training room.

Kris looked around in awe. Ralsei was busy analyzing his weapon that he has.

And Susie just started freaking beating one of the training dummies with the roller. One of them already popped into orange ink from the swing of the Roller.

"D**m, this thing is powerful!" Susie yelled excitedly. And then the dummy that was popped... came back.

"Yeah, it goes without a doubt that this thing is gonna be my backup weapon." Susie said with a wide smirk.

"Okay... so, um... how do you use this thing?" Ralsei asked himself, looking more closer at the sniper. Kris tapped Ralsei's shoulder.

"What is it, Kris?" The prince of the dark asked. Kris motioned to let him borrow the weapon. Ralsei gave it to him without hesitation. Kris also did a hand motion to let Ralsei watch him closely. Kris aimed, and then pushed a trigger to let it charge. But he just slowly lets it decrease instead of release a big shot.

"Oh, okay! I get it now, Kris! Thanks!" Ralsei thanked. Kris nodded, then he grabbed his Splattershot. He approached one of the dummies and pulled down on the trigger. In just 4 simple repetitive shots, the dummy pops. Then a few seconds later, it comes back.

"That's nice and all, Kris. But let's not forget this Roller has more strength than that puny gun of yours." Susie teased. Kris rolled his un-seeable eyes.

"Each of these weapons are all different, Susie. It will take some time to get used to." Ralsei reminded as he tries out his Charger.

"That is true." A familiar voice said. The Fun Gang turned their heads. And they saw Redd. His hair was orange now instead of red like usual.

"Oh, Redd! How did your job go?" Ralsei asked.

"It was no big deal. Nothing an Inkling like me couldn't handle." Redd replied with a small laugh.

"Your weapons in this town... are pretty bada**. You guys can handle something like _this?_ " Susie chuckled.

"We sure can! Mia is very good at using rollers!" Redd said.

"Psh, whatever. I'm better at using this one. I can use this very well to smash heads." Susie exclaimed, her teeth growing sharper.

"I dunno. Mia used them for a while, she's... kind of a pro." Redd reminded. Susie groaned.

"Anyway, we would like to use them, but... we don't have any coins to pay." Ralsei said.

"I could pay for you." Redd replied.

"You don't have to. It's fine." Ralsei said, appreciating the offer with a kind decline.

"Ah, but I insist! This is your first time here, you can get used to how our ink is used as a weapon!" Redd insisted, a toothy grin shown on his face.

"Well, okay then. Let's get this over with." Susie said with a shrug.

"Hey, Sheldon! I'll pay for the weapons, they're having them!" Redd called out.

"4,900 coins please!" Sheldon said as he walks to them. Redd gives Sheldon the correct amount of coins.

"Have a nice day, you guys! And Fun Gang! Enjoy your stay here at Inkopolis Square!" Sheldon said with a salute.

"Thank you very much!" Ralsei said with a big smile as he leaves the shop. Kris gave a thumbs up to the horseshoe crab.

"Whatever." Susie scoffed.

* * *

The Fun Gang and Redd made their way to the next shop, which is a hat shop called "Headspace". When they went inside, they are greeted by a sea slug with a large mushroom-like stature on her head, and a long sleeve shirt. And there was a tiny shrimp on her head.

"Hmm? Ah, welcome to Headspace, dearies," The slug greeted, "I'm Flow, the shopkeeper of this place. And this little fellow here is Craymond, my partner."

"CRAYMOND!" The small shrimp shrieked from atop Flow's head.

"Anyway, heh... what can I do for you?" Flow asked.

"We're here to look, to see if we find anything interesting." Ralsei replied.

"I don't even know why the hell I am here..." Susie mumbled. Kris began to look around the shop. There were many different hats and head accessories in racks for many people to choose from.

"What are you looking for, Kris?" Ralsei asked. Kris held up his pointer finger, telling the prince to wait a moment as he browses through the different selections of hats.

"Ah, and Redd. It's good to see you again. It's been a while since you were here." Flow said as she turns to the red Inkling.

"Heck yeah! I'm here with some new friends of mine. They got teleported from another world, so now I'm gonna try and help them." He explained.

"Well, these three don't seem to be around from here." Flow chuckled.

"Yeah. Teleportation sure does a lot when you don't know where you are at." Ralsei said. After some time, Kris came to the group, wearing a King Flip Mesh.

"You want that one, Kris?" Ralsei asked. Kris nodded.

"That hat will be 3,200 coins, dearie." Flow reminded. Redd brought out the right amount of coins, and gives it to the sea slug.

"Thanks, dear. I'll see you all again another time. And I wish you luck to get back home." She reminded the Fun Gang.

"DON'T BE STRANGE!" Craymond screeched while jumping around.

Kris adjusted the hat on his head.

"That looks pretty fresh! You made a good choice!" Redd exclaimed with a thumbs up. Kris tilted his head, confused by Redd's term of "fresh." The Inkling just laughed.

"When I say 'fresh', it means you look cool." He explained. Kris understood by nodding slowly.

"Can we just go now? I want to get this shopping over with." Susie groaned.

"Aw, come on, Susie! Kris might want a couple souvenirs when you and him get back home." Ralsei said.

"Yeah, that's fine and all. But Lancer might've had some good choices as well." Susie said with a smile.

"I hope he's doing okay. Stuff has been wild." Ralsei said as he got into a thinking pose. Susie thought back as well, when she tried to _kill_ Lancer just so she can escape the cell and get back home.

That's when she learned to try ACTing.

* * *

And the next shop in Inkopolis Square is called "Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe". As the group goes inside, there was a colorful jellyfish with and old-styled clothing.

"Ah, welcome to Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe! How dost thou, cousin Redd?" The jellyfish greeted.

"Hello, Jelfonzo. I'm here with some new friends. To check out some clothing." Redd said.

"Prithee listen, new ones," Jelfonzo stated, "My gear hath abilities. Thou wear, thou gain victory and glory! And coin."

"That sounds promising!" Ralsei said as he claps.

"Why does this guy remind me of that Rouxls Kaard fool..." Susie mumbled. And just like with that hats, Kris looked at many different shirts. They all seem colorful, not a blank one in sight.

Kris ended up finding a Squid Squad band tee.

"Ah, the Squid Squad!" Redd said with a grin, "You know, when Mia and I were little, we loved them as a band since we saw them. Too bad they disbanded, and only one of the members made their own band with only one other person."

"That's nice! It's nice to have some good music idols with you!" Ralsei said happily.

"Thou coin cometh to 900." Jelfonzo said. Redd used up more coins.

"You don't have to keep doing this." Ralsei insisted.

"But why not? It's nice to do this! Plus, I get way more coins in Turf Wars." Redd said. Kris kept the shirt in a plastic bag, opting to try it on another time.

* * *

And finally, the last shop is "Shella Fresh". This kind of shop sells shoes. Inside the shop, the Fun Gang was greeted by a yellow spider crab.

"Eyyy! Welcome to Shella Fresh, dudes! The name's Bisk, and I sell these fresh kicks!" The spider crab greeted.

"Hello, Bisk." Redd said with a wave.

"DUUUUUUUDE! I haven't seen ya in a while! Why'd ya stop comin' to the shops?" Bisk asked.

"I've been busy." Redd replied.

"Anyway, I bet your friends here are here to get some kicks, huh?" Bisk wondered.

"Give Kris some time. He looks thoroughly." Ralsei said. Kris looked at the many different shoes. He couldn't wait to show some to his mother when he gets home and out of the Dark World.

But where is this Jevil guy?

"We shouldn't keep on for too long. This 'Jevil' person is out there, and we need to get him the hell out." Susie exclaimed.

"You can get some hints for us, Susie. Just don't be too violent, ok?" Ralsei said.

"About time." Susie replied as she left the shop. Just in time, Kris held White Seahorses. Mysterious name for a shoe pair, but it is fine.

"That'll be 600 coins." Bisk said as he held out one of his six hands, the one having no shoes on them. Redd gave less coins than the last ones he purchased.

"Well, that was a nice little shopping spree!" Ralsei said happily. Kris nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Susie was walking around the Square. A blunt look was on her face, but her eyes not visible due to her hair.

Then she heard some voices. She looked over to the alleyway, and she saw Mia and Caleb. Mia wore a black, long-sleeve shirt with a yellow vest, some black shorts and black and yellow runners. She also had a headset and a gray cape.

Caleb wore a black crop top and some long, black pants. Only a little part of his belly was being shown. He wore black boots, but everything else was the same.

"Oh, Susie. Guess you see our outfits." Mia said as she turned to the purple dino.

"I'm not gonna ask..." Susie mumbled.

"We just got back from our... _emergency._ It's no big deal." Caleb added.

"Cool." Susie replied blankly.

"Hopefully we'll get stronger to counter the bad guys." Mia said, "I want to make my parents proud. I think they are right now."

"Oh yeah. You told me they were put to sleep." Caleb said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah. But I like the good memories of my past," Mia said with a giggle, "Sometimes embarrassing stuff... but just to myself. Redd wouldn't even let me explain half of the stuff back then when it comes to some childhood memories. And hey, Susie! I bet even you would like memories, because I-"

"Stop. Enough with the memory crap." Susie interrupted.

"Wow, you're pretty stubborn. Even more than I am." Mia exclaimed.

"Why would you not pay attention?" Caleb asked.

"I thought you knew by now. The past is nothing but a meaningless thing everyone should forget about." Susie said with a smirk. Mia and Caleb go surprised.

"Y-You... FOOL! Why copy the words from our enemies?!" Mia yelled, anger in her voice.

"It's not like I care. I could beat bad guys before you can blink. Everyone dies, admit it." Susie said, her teeth growing sharper.

"You are a nasty dino!" Caleb shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll feed off your anger. That'll make this easier... FOR ME!" Susie screamed, and then evilly laughs.

"Listen here. I'm Agent 3, and Caleb is Agent 8," Mia admitted, "And trust me. You won't like me when I'm angry. So... you better watch yourself before you go out and unleash energy like that."

"Testing me? So be it! My attacks will do more before you can move an _inch!_ " Susie exclaimed, her eyes glowing and her evil smile growing wider. She grabbed her axe and pointed it at them.

Mia grabbed a gun known as a Hero Shot. And Caleb grabbed a different one known as an Octo Shot.

"Let me take a small bite... OF YOUR FACE, AND THEN CLEAN IT ALL UP." Susie threatened. She got into a threatening pose, ready to fight the duo.

* * *

 **A/N: Deltarune is awesome game. Susie is, and always WILL be, my second favorite character XD. Anyway, Stay Fresh, and always be sure to stand up for yourself in tough situations! ;)**


	5. Note

**Heya. This isn't the new chapter yet, I'm planning on getting it done by the weekends.**

 **Unfortunately, I've been getting sick, so the chapter might be delayed. Please understand that I will try to get the next chapyer out as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks, and Stay Fresh. ;)**


	6. With Cephalopods

**I hope the wait was worth it. So this fight, along with the future ones, will be focused on what Deltarune actually has in terms of its battle stuff.**

 **Get your eyes feasted on THIS. }:)**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Mia and Caleb***

 ***VS Susie begins to play***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything****

Mia and Caleb stand idly while holding their guns tightly in place.

 ***FIGHT: Can attack either Mia or Caleb***

* * *

 **ACT Menu Options (Mia):**

 **1\. Check**

 **2\. Talk**

 **3\. Threaten**

 **4\. Roller swing**

* * *

 **ACT Menu Options (Caleb):**

 **1\. Check**

 **2\. Talk**

 **3\. Threaten**

 **4\. Ignore**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Mia, then Check...**

 ***MIA Atk- 25, Def- 30. A highly skilled warrior who will not give in to anything. Responsible for saving her original world.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Mia, then Talk...**

 ***SUSIE tried to compliment MIA.**

 ***All that came out was some nasty remarks.**

"You're just trying to make this harder, aren't ya?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"You're asking the wrong person." Susie replied, smirking back.

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Mia, then Threaten...**

 ***SUSIE shouts out a roast at MIA.**

 ***MIA was beyond angry. Her ATTACK went up!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Mia, then Roller swing...**

 ***SUSIE attempts to hit MIA with her new roller...**

 ***It didn't quite work out. MIA dodges with high dodge rolls.**

"Sorry, honey. Got some sweet skills, you know." Mia teased.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna get through this." Susie said with a shrug.

* * *

 **If you pressed Roller swing again after doing it once...**

 ***SUSIE throws her roller to the side, preventing from any more weird moves.**

"Really? Giving in that quick?" Mia teased.

"Nah. Using my ax will make this WAY easier." Susie replied, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

 **If you pressed Roller swing again after doing it twice (and keep on doing it till then)...**

 ***This is probably what you'll get for throwing away a Woomy weapon.**

 **(Nothing happens.)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Mia, then Check...**

 ***CALEB Atk- 15, Def- 20. A warrior who is skilled in combat, despite having amnesia. He was responsible for saving the world.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Caleb, then Talk...**

 ***SUSIE tried to compliment CALEB.**

 ***All that came out was some nasty teasing. SUSIE doesn't give a crap...**

"Why do you make fun of people so much? That's not cool, you know." Caleb reminded.

"Heh, speak for yourself." Susie retorted back.

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Caleb, then Threaten...**

 ***SUSIE threatened CALEB.**

 ***It was one of the nastiest things Caleb ever heard, he tried to make Susie flinch.**

 ***It didn't turn out well for the Octoling...**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, and then Caleb, then Ignore...**

 ***SUSIE turns her head and crosses her arms, ax still in hand.**

 ***CALEB gets annoyed! His attack has risen!**

* * *

 **If you pressed Ignore again after doing it once...**

 ***SUSIE continues to ignore Caleb, while silently chuckling at the same time.**

 ***CALEB smirks and gets his battle challenge ready. Attack risen!**

* * *

 **If you pressed Ignore again after doing it twice (and if you keep on doing it)...**

 ***SUSIE finally taunts CALEB to deal the final blow.**

 ***CALEB attempts to threaten SUSIE with his Octo Shot. Susie is unaffected.**

 ***But CALEB's attack power risen up the highest it can go.**

* * *

 **ITEMs:**

 **(Basically any item from the Deltarune journey).**

* * *

 **DEFENDing works the same, and MERCY is impossible. Only strategy to win: keep on trying to survive.**

* * *

 **(And now for the attacks and turn list :D)**

 **Message: *The battle against 2 Inklings begin!**

 **Turn #1:**

MIA: "Stay still, Susie!"

CALEB: "Do not cause anymore damage!

 **(Btw, SOUL still works the same way in any case).**

 **Attack: Caleb stands aside while Mia readies her Octo Shot. Mia fires repetitive shots, doing little damage if Susie is hit.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***The two cephalopods glare at you.**

 **Turn #2:**

MIA: "You won't go any farther!"

CALEB: "Stand down!"

 **Attack: Mia throws a Seeker while Caleb shoots from his Octo Shot. The Seeker is easy to avoid, but getting hit by it will take away massive damage. The small shots will do little damage, and they're easier to avoid than Mia's.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***The battle that features ink.**

 **Turn #3:**

MIA: "You're still going?"

CALEB: "You sure are tough."

 **Attack: Mia stands aside, and Caleb throws a Curling Bomb that'll go in random directions. It's a random pattern for whoever gets this far (which you will). Difficulty avoiding it varies.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***The two cephalopods glare at you.**

 **Turn #4:**

MIA: "People like to look back on the past, you know!"

CALEB: "You're pretty messed up..."

 **Attack: Mia turns into her squid form, and Caleb turns into his octopus form. They'll warn you in which direction they're going in, and go in that specific path when they have their destination. As they're landing back, Caleb will throw a Burst Bomb, while Mia throws two of them. This attack is easy to avoid, but if you're not prepared for the Burst Bomb, expect to take some damage.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***The two check their weapons, then refill their ink tank.**

 **Turn #5:**

MIA: "You're, like, pretty sturdy."

CALEB: "But how will you be able to handle us?"

 **Attack: Same attack as first one: Mia fires from her Hero Shot. But this time, Caleb throws one Curling Bomb to try and distract. It's a little harder to avoid in this case.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***The two cephalopods glare at you.**

 **Turn #6:**

MIA: "You won't go any farther!"

CALEB: "Stand down!"

 **Attack: Mia throws a Burst Bomb in the middle, making a small puddle of ink that'll slow you down if you're in it. Caleb fires a few shots from his Octo Shot. It's a bit faster, but you can try to avoid it.**

* * *

Break point.

"You're still there? I know you're not an Octarian, but your skills are... tough!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm tough. You're regretting on facing against me." Susie replied with a smirk.

"We will not give up just yet!" Caleb shouted in a determined tone.

"I got just the thing to make this better." Mia said with a smirk. She quickly pulled out her phone and taps it a few times. And then... a song began to play. A pop song that is very popular.

The song was none other than that heavenly melody, Calamari Inkantation.

"Ok... what is this song? What are these LYRICS? They're terrible!" Susie exclaimed in disgust.

"That song is made by the one and only Squid Sisters." Mia explained.

"This song powers us up, so watch out, Susie." Caleb warned.

"Fine. Guess I will do this the hard way." Susie said back.

 ***MIA's ATTACK and DEFENSE rose up!** **CALEB's ATTACK and DEFENSE rose up!**

 ***SUSIE doesn't want to give up... ROLLER SWING became ROLLER BUSTER. IGNORE became SWEEP KICK.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then MIA, then Roller Buster...**

 ***SUSIE's soul shines within her! She grabs her Roller and swings it at MIA at full force!**

 **(It's like Rude Buster, but slightly more damage.)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Caleb, then Sweep Kick...**

 ***SUSIE is more rude than ever! She did a sweep kick, making CALEB trip, dropping his weapon!**

 ***But CALEB ran over and picked it up. It's too late now...**

 **(Once again, it does slightly more damage, but more text to go through. XD)**

* * *

 **(Calamari Inkantation replaces VS Susie for these last 4 turns.)**

 **Message:** ***The Inkantation compels everyone**

 **Turn #7:**

MIA: "Feel the heavenly melody?"

CALEB: "Get ready for THIS!"

 **Attack: Both Mia and Caleb shoot. They keep on going, almost impossible to avoid those attacks. Caleb's does less damage than Mia, though.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***MIA and CALEB bob their head to the beat of this pop song.**

 **Turn #8:**

MIA: "You're still standing..."

CALEB: "But not for long!"

 **Attack: Mia throws a Seeker, and it's much faster. While chasing you, Caleb throws a Burst Bomb in the middle, making the small puddle again. It's necessary to try and avoid both of those to avoid getting hit.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***It isn't over yet.**

 **Turn #9:**

MIA: "You feel it, Caleb? I know I do!"

CALEB: "We'll finish this!"

 **Attack: They turn into their respective forms, but they do the path 3 times, and it's different each of those times. The Burst Bombs at the end remain the same though.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***Something big is coming!**

 **(Mia's and Caleb's hair were glowing)**

 **Turn #10:**

MIA: "Take this!"

CALEB: "Feel our power!"

 **Attack: Mia activates her special: the Kraken. Caleb's special is the Inkjet. Mia chases you while Caleb fires 6 consecutive shots as you move away from them. It's almost impossible to dodge Mia since she's very fast in Kraken form.**

* * *

 **If Mia reaches low HP first...**

"Ack... ow..." Mia winced as she held her left arm with her right hand.

"Mia! Are you alright?" Caleb asked.

"This girl is very tough, Caleb. She managed to best all of our attacks combined." Mia whispered.

"Hey, bozos. If you two are done whispering, you can now realize we're done." Susie warned.

"You may have won this battle. But you've lost the war. An Agent _never_ gives in!" Mia shouted in a determined tone. Susie puts her ax back and rubs her hands together, wiping the dust off. Mia and Caleb just put their weapons aside.

 ***You won! Got 0 EXP and 10 D$.**

* * *

 **If Caleb reaches low HP first...**

"Owwwwww..." Caleb howled in pain.

"Caleb! Oh cod! You ok?" Mia asked.

"Susie isn't messing around. She might be tougher than our past enemies in our time together." Caleb whispered.

"Hey, bozos. If you two are done whispering, you can now realize we're done." Susie warned.

"Ok, Susie. You win. But we're Agents, and we will never give up! Remember that!" Caleb warned.

"Whatever you say." Susie mumbled. She puts her ax back and rubs her hands together, wiping the dust off. Mia and Caleb just put their weapons aside.

 ***You won! Got 0 EXP and 5 D$.**

* * *

 **If the all 10 turns are over...**

"Geez, Susie! You're too strong! You just don't stop when it comes to our attacks!" Mia shouted.

"Yeah. It's what I do. I'm used to it." Susie said with a smirk.

"Even with all our strength and specials... it just doesn't seem to work." Caleb whispered.

"We'll have to end the battle here," Mia suggested, "To save some time. We had enough fighting. Redd would've broken it up by now."

"Good idea, Mia. Let's put our weapons aside." Caleb added.

"Arright. Battle's over." Susie responded, shrugging. She puts her ax back and rubs her hands together, wiping the dust off. Mia and Caleb just put their weapons aside.

 ***You won! Got 0 EXP and 15 D$.**

* * *

Susie and Mia lean against a wall while Caleb just stood there, looking at them.

"Phew... going through this battle has made me exhausted." Mia groaned.

"Well, you haven't seen what I have been through." Susie chuckled.

"Huh? What's going on over here?" A female voice asked herself. The group look to where the noise was coming from. The see an Inkling girl with blue eyes and pink hair in an emo hairstyle. She had pale skin, and the Legendary Cap on her head. She wore the Forge Inkling Parka with Acerola Rain Boots on her feet.

"The hell? Were you watching out battle?" Susie snapped.

"I just came to see what the commotion was about. But I have never seen a creature like _you_ before." The Inkling said happily.

"Oh, nothing much." Mia replied, a little nervously though.

"It was a little argument. That's all." Caleb added.

"But you guys look like you made up." The Inkling reminded.

"W-Well, uh... we kinda... did." Susie said nervously.

"Oh! What are your names? Never got them." The Inkling responded.

"Well, I'm Mia." Mia greeted.

"And I'm Caleb." Caleb added, a big smile on his face while walking next to Mia."

"Susie." Susie said with a small wave.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! My name is Chany!" The Inkling chirped, finally introducing herself.

"It's great to meet you too, Chany." Mia said.

"You too, Mia! I was wondering if we can do some Turf Wars together sometime!" Chany insisted.

"Sure." Mia replied.

"I'd love to!" Caleb added, still butting in.

"And what about you, Susie?" Chany asked.

"Uh... nah." Susie replied bluntly.

"What? But why not?"

"I'm not a d**n cephalopod. I don't even know their true stuff."

"Well, we can teach you!"

"I'm a little busy. There's someone in this world that I need to get rid of."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that! I'm gonna go practice!" Chany said happily, and then she walks away.

"That sure escalated quickly." Susie responded, a bit surprised.

"Susie!" A voice yelled. It was Ralsei. He and Kris were running up to her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! We were very worried!" The prince of dark sighed in relief.

"You know, you don't need to worry about me every 10 seconds that I'm _not_ with you." Susie chuckled.

"Eh heh... anyway, did you find anything about Jevil?" Ralsei asked.

"Nah. He's not here, so it won't be easy to really find him." Susie replied. Kris looked over at Susie and saw Mia and Caleb. All he did was wave at them. The cephalopods waved back.

"And if you're wondering what we were doing... eh, it's a long story." Susie added, slight nervousness in her tone.

"Well, remember. We're a team, and we are in this together!" Ralsei cheered. And Kris pumps his fist as an add-on to Ralsei's happiness.

"Eh, whatever. We better be quicker though." Susie warned.

"And Caleb and I will be of some use to you! We'll do whatever it takes!" Mia added.

"Do you know what this 'Jevil' guy looks like?" Caleb asked.

"If I remember, he had blue skin, a black and blue colored hat, a blue suit with blue buttons covered in a black layer," Ralsei explained, "He also has black shoes with the front of it being yellow. And he also has a blue tail."

"Not to mention he can summon scythes, and also talks about chaos and games. And the fact he most likely ends with the same word twice." Susie added.

"Okay, we will remember that." Caleb said.

"We wish you luck. If you find him, tell us and we will help." Mia reminded. Kris nodded as a sign of "thank you".

"Come on, team! Let's save the world!" Ralsei cheered once again.

"We have to save the world _twice_. This one, and our own." Susie groaned. As much as she didn't want to work twice as hard...

she did kinda enjoy being able to get some help from some squid people (and octopus people).

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, there we go :D. My cold is finally dying down, and I can finally write in peace again ;p! I'm so excited, because we're getting to where the good parts start.**

 **Also, Chany isn't my original character. He mainly belongs to the Guest who keeps responding on every one of my stories, so shout out to him/her (it?). Anyway, I hope y'all have a good day. Stay Fresh and never give up! ;)**


	7. Turf War Chaos

**And here we go, another chapter to this nice little crossover ;). It's time for another Jevil moment. This time, it's gonna lead up to the climax of this crossover, where things are gonna start getting interesting.**

 **With that said, I hope y'all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

The scene is back at the Cephalon HQ Laboratory. Jenny is hosting a meeting with the other members of her elite army. The army consisted of three girls, and one boy. Well, technically, it _was_ 5 members. Until Samantha was murdered.

Jenny decided to host Jevil as her assistant in the meeting for today. The chaotic jester was more than happy to oblige. If there was one thing Jenny had to tell her little team about, it was about the "tragic" death of Sammy.

"Alright, listen up, ya little brats!" Jenny screamed into a megaphone, "Elites Jackson, Emily, Charlotte, and Riley, please report to the meeting room at this time! Come now, or suffer dire consequences!"

"Plus, there might be some chaos, chaos that awaits for you!" Jevil giggled.

"Is chaos all you can think about? Please. I can cause more chaos before you can even cut your arm open." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Things don't seem to be such from here!" Jevil cackled as he floated around Jenny, laughing maniacally. After a few more seconds, a bunch of Octolings wearing their armor came into place. Emily and Riley had the poofy hair like Jenny's, except Emily's was purple. Jackson had the hair similar to Caleb, but it's black.. And Charlotte had hair similar to Aaliyah, but the back tips were cut off. And it was red.

"So... I called you all here for something important to tell." Jenny said as she sat down in a chair in the front of the table. The other Octolings sat down in other chairs, facing Jenny. And Jevil just floats along, not even caring.

"Captain Jenny... where's Samantha? You didn't call-" Charlotte asked, but was interrupted when Jenny slammed her fist onto the table, making a very loud bang sound. This startled everyone. Well, except Jevil. He just seems amused.

"That's what I want to talk about. Unfortunately, it seems as if Samantha has betrayed the Octarian army.'' Jenny said, faking an innocent tone. The Octolings gasp at that, and they begin to muster to themselves.

Jenny turned around to Jevil and evilly smirked. Jevil smiles back.

"Uee hee hee... you should tell 'em. The meaning to be free, free." The jester suggested.

"Of course I'll tell 'em. Samantha is no longer innocent. She is a disgrace to my kind." Jenny harshly whispered. Jevil just shrugged and steps aside, smiling at her.

"Don't mind me. Carry on." Jevil said, and then points to the Octolings, telling Jenny to talk to them.

"But I have some good news for you little b***hes," Jenny said as she turns around and smirks, "Sammy has been murdered shortly before she could make it to Inkopolis. That'll hopefully teach you all NOT to betray your master. Like what happened to dear Sammy."

"N-No. W-We won't betray you, Captain Jenny." Jackson stuttered. If anything, Jenny cares less for her team mates. In general, Jenny really only cares about herself. Even though she wants revenge on the Inklings, she'll still let Octarians run the whole city if her dream comes true.

"Well, say it does happen. Jevil here knows just the punishment." Jenny exclaimed, her evil smile growing wider.

"THAT'S RIIIIIIIGHT!" Jevil screamed as he teleported behind Riley, startling her.

"Maybe... anyone who betrays this army, they might get their heads cut off. Or their arms. Or maybe he'll tear all 8 of your limbs. ONE BY ONE." Jenny explained, and she started evilly giggling to herself, until it got too insane that everyone started to freak out.

"Captain Jenny. P-Please calm down." Riley begged. But then Jenny lunged over to her and grabbed her roughly by both of her arms.

"DON'T YOU _FREAKING_ DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. You DO realize severe punishments I give, RIGHT?" Jenny shouted.

"Sorry. I-I won't say it again. I-I promise." Riley cried. Jenny let her go, and walks back to her seat.

"Woah, woah! Now that's one mean threat right there!" Jevil complimented.

"Yeah. Captain Jenny is really huge on threats. Seriously." Emily said.

"Oh, why thank you, dear Emily." Jenny giggled.

"But... Captain Jenny? I have one question." Jackson said as he raised his hand.

"What?" Jenny groaned.

"How can a jester cut our heads open? He's just a jester." Jackson asked. Jenny smiles and then snaps her fingers. Jevil grins widely.

"METAMORPHOSIS." The jester yells, and then turns into the scythe that is well-known as the Devilsknife. The Octolings screamed at that, and they began to huddle up on one corner.

 ***"Circus" starts to play***

"Seriously? Geez, you guys are a bunch of babies." Jenny moaned. But she shrugged it off and walked over to the giant, floating Devlisknife.

"Behold the greatest fear you have ever seen," Jenny cackled as she raised her hand high, " Not only have you seen someone transform, but into one of the sharpest object in the world! It's murder and blood mixed into one! With this, WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Just in time, Jevil turned back to normal.

"Uee hee! Indeed! The world is more fun with a little chaos added into it!" The jester added.

"Well them why don't you demonstrate for us, Jevil? Go out to Inkopolis, and give those Inklings some fun. I'll watch on a screen." Jenny explained.

"Bye bye!" Jevil laughed while waving, and then he snaps his fingers, and teleports away. Jenny turned to her team mates, who were still a little nervous. Even though this group is afraid of nothing... it just took one Devilsknife to get them to be really scared.

"Watch, you brats. Watch Jevil bring the destruction of chaos upon Inkopolis." Jenny chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." The group shouted in response with a salute. And Jenny just nods in an agreement.

* * *

*back at Inkopolis Square*

"What are those outfits you are wearing?" Ralsei asked, as he pointed at Mia and Caleb's hero outfits.

"Ah, yes. I think it's about time we tell you." Caleb said with a smirk.

"You see, both of us are in this group called the New Squidbeak Splatoon," Mia explained, "It's a secret society, an army, perhaps, that saves the world from some evil critters known as Octarians. Octolings are one of those kinds, but ever since they heard the Calamari Inkantation, they were freed from a brainwashing effect, and now live in the surface: here in Inkopolis Square."

"Wait, Calamari Inkantation? Wasn't that the pop song that you fo- erm... I mean, showed me?" Susie asked, but caught herself so she doesn't admit what truly happened to explain to her comrades.

"Yep, that was the one! The song helped _me_ become free, and I couldn't be more happier!" Caleb cheered. Kris smiled from seeing him happy.

"Aw, I'm so glad you feel that way! Everyone can be a good person as long as they try!" Ralsei added.

"Ooh, I just remembered. Redd's going to a Turf War match today. His friends are gonna join in. You guys can come along if you want!" Mia insisted.

"Sure! I would like to see a Turf War!" Ralsei said happily. And Kris nodded, agreeing with the fluffly boy's request. Susie just stays silent.

"Come on, Susie. You know you want to." Mia teased, a smug look forming.

"Alright, fine. But don't expect me to join in once we're done." Susie groaned.

"Of course not! This is your first time here, it'll take a while to get used to!" Caleb said.

"Eh, I guess. Let's just see how it goes, awright?" Susie responded.

"It's starting soon. We should get going." Mia said. Everyone nods, and they all walk to the Battle Tower.

* * *

*scene: Humpback Pump Track*

The match was about to begin shortly. Mia and Caleb were next to each other. Kris was next to Mia, and then Ralsei was next to Kris. And Susie was next to Caleb. Susie looked to the left of her (her left), and she saw there was an empty seat.

A few seconds later, Aaliyah came down and sat down on that exact seat. She said hi to everyone, and they all said hi back. But Susie just waved.

Aaliyah did feel kinda nervous since she noticed that Susie was next to her. But she was still happy to see how Redd's match will go.

After some more time has passed, some voices were heard.

"Meow! (Ladies and gentlesquids! Welcome to the next Turf War match that features the Squid Bits, the new music group in town!" A voice shouted, and it turned out to be a cat. Everyone started cheering.

"Mew mew! (And now let the teams join in!" A younger voice yelled, also being a cat. But a different one.

On the left side of the map was the lime team. It was a team of four squids. One of them was Redd, and he was holding a Neo Splash-o-matic. Two others were his friends. Joel, who held his Dualie Squelchers, and David, who was equipped with his Splat Dualies. And then there was one other Inkling who was holding an Undercover Brella.

On the other side was the pink team. And they were random cephalopods, ranging from Inklings and Octolings.

"So how does a Turf War go?" Ralsei asked.

"All you gotta do is paint the floor with your color of paint," Mia explained, "But you gotta plan carefully while going out into battle at the same time. And splatting people will give them some time to respawn, so you can use that to your advantage."

"That's all? It sounds kinda boring to me." Susie scoffed.

"But it's fun once you try it. I never did a Turf War, but I watch a couple. It seems really fun." Aaliyah said, a small smile on her face.

"Then how come you don't try one, Aaliyah?" Ralsei asked.

"I don't know how to use a weapon..." Aaliyah admitted.

"But I think she's still a strong Octoling inside. I feel it." Caleb said.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Susie responded.

* * *

Time has passed during the match. Redd and his pals were doing really great. Redd has only been splatted once, and he even splatted that person back with one of the Suction Bombs in the Suction Bomb Launcher. And Redd got his decent share of splats as well.

His team was gaining the advantage. Lime ink was in lots of places, and the pink team was trying their best to get up again.

1:00 left. Now or Never was playing. It was a battle until the time runs out.

As 15 more seconds pass by, the music suddenly stopped. But everyone was still battling.

"Oh, how boring! So boring, boring! What this needs is some more CHAOS!" An evil voice yelled, and everyone seemed surprised by the voice. That got the others to stop their battling. And suddenly, everything turned dark.

"What the...? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Susie exclaimed.

"O-Oh no. This doesn't seem good." Mia mumbled. Kris began to get in a stance, standing up on the bleachers and looking around.

"G-Guys? W-What's h-happening?" Aaliyah whimpered.

"Stay on your guard, Aaliyah. There might be someone watching." Caleb warned. Aaliyah just nods as a response. And suddenly, something came into the middle of the indoor skate park.

It was a scythe, in a weird coloring as well. And then the scythe changed, and it turned out to be Jevil. He let out a maniacal laugh, and everyone started screaming because of how scary he was.

The pink team immediately began to retreat, staying by their launch pad. David also got scared, so he ran. And Joel came too, just to comfort him, though.

Redd was the only one who stood his guard.

"Who are you, and who sent you in our match? Explain yourself." Redd commanded.

"Oh, don't mind me! I'm just here to spread some more fun, fun!" Jevil replied.

"You scared the crowd. I don't know what kind of fun you want to spread." Redd scoffed.

"Oh, please. What is a little fun... without some CHAOS?" Jevil laughed, and he summoned a bunch of spades. He immediately threw them at Redd, but in a splat second, Redd makes a trail of lime ink and turns into his squid form to swim in that trail, avoiding every spade.

Jevil turned his attention to the crowd, and he summoned some diamonds and clovers. He began throwing them at the crowd, and everyone started screaming and running away.

"Oh cod! I gotta help stop him!" Mia shouted, and she turned into her squid form and super jumped to where Redd is.

"C-CALEB?" Aaliyah cried. Caleb immediately ran to her side.

"Fun Gang, I have a favor to ask. Take Aaliyah and run out of this place. I'll stop the jester." Caleb requested.

"A-Are you sure? That's Jevil we were talking about!" Ralsei exclaimed.

"Then it's really dangerous. Please do this. Aaliyah doesn't know how to fight, she'll get hurt very easily." Caleb continued.

"Jevil's right there, though! Let us handle this!" Susie demanded.

"Just trust me! Go!" Caleb yelled.

"You got it! Come on, Aaliyah. Let's go." Ralsei said softly. Aaliyah just whimpers, but she follows the Fun Gang on the way out.

Caleb, meanwhile, super jumps to join his friends. He was still wearing the Metro clothing, and Mia was in her Hero outfit. Defying all logic, Redd super jumps and spins in the air. When he lands, he's wearing his Hero outfit and cape, and he held his Hero Shot. And his ink color is red again.

"Uee hee hee! What lovely contestants! Lovely cephalopods to play a numbers game!" Jevil cackled.

"The Fun Gang warned us about you. It's time we should battle it in here." Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's get him, sis! Show this intruder that he has come to the wrong place!" Redd yelled.

"Uee hee! Let the games begin then! Try and keep up!" Jevil insisted, and he began to unleash his first attack, being the tiny spades in a line.

 ***The World Revolving TouHou Midi by "ShinkoNet" begins to play, but the Squid Bits make their own lyrics to the song.)**

 **(Yep, it's another parody. A Squid Bits song that is called "The World Revolvink")**

* * *

 _ **(Okay, side note time. Imagine this crossover is like a game. You get to choose who you want to play as.)**_

 _ **(Redd is the all around type. No disadvantages, but no advantages, either.)**_

 _ **(Mia has more attack than defense. Though her defense isn't TOO low, it can do some stuff as well. Her attacks can help out a lot.)**_

 _ **(Caleb is has more defense than attack. He can take Jevil's hits more, but his attacks aren't AS good as Mia's. (Or Redd's I dunno.))**_

 _ **(The battle is like Jevil, but in a 3D background, and as Splatoon players do it, instead of RPG. You can attack Jevil certain times with ink until he gets stunned. But he gets up really fast. His attacks randomize each time as well.)**_

 _ **(But before Jevil can truly be defeated... once he reaches a small sliver of health, he unleashes his "Final Chaos". It's also in a 3D like state, so it depends on how hard you try to avoid it.)**_

 _ **(Anyway, back to the crossover.)**_

* * *

Ink was everywhere. Jevil has taken lots of hits from (your chosen person). There was ink all over Jevil, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Uee hee! What fun, fun! But it's not done yet! You gotta do it at another place as well!" Jevil chuckled.

"What place exactly? I demand answers." Redd exclaimed.

"Meet me at the hideout deep in another place. A chaos, chaos awaits fellow cephalopods like you three." Jevil replied. And then he maniacally laughs as he turns into the Devilsknife and floats away.

"Deep in another place? What could that mean?" Mia asked.

"I got it! It's Octo Canyon! So it must be that Jevil is working with Octavio." Redd explained.

"That makes sense. We better tell the Fun Gang. They said they can defeat Jevil." Caleb reminded. The twins nod, and they turn into their squid/octopus form and swim out of the lobby.

Oh, and the winner of the match is no one since Jevil ruined it.

* * *

*outside Inkopolis Square*

"I wonder where they are..." Ralsei thought, while Kris, Susie and Aaliyah were next to him. Just after that, the three cephalopods came.

"We know where Jevil is! He's in Octo Canyon!" Redd shouted. Kris tilted his head, confused.

"Octo Canyon is in a secret place that you can enter right here. We can give you directions in order to stop Jevil." Mia explained.

"Alright. We'll finally be able to defeat that b*****d." Susie exclaimed as her teeth turn sharper.

"Unfortunately, we can only do so much. So give us some time to warm up, and we'll be able to help you." Caleb reminded.

"That's fine, guys! We can do this!" Ralsei cheered.

"O-Oh. Just, um... t-try not to get hurt. I... don't wanna see anyone get horribly injured..." Aaliyah said innocently.

"We'll be fine. We'll kick Jevil's a** before you can even get here." Susie replied.

"Anyway, next to the Battle Tower, there's a manhole. We will lead you there right now." Redd said. He walks along, and everyone follows him. Well, except Aaliyah.

"By the way, we'll open this hole for you since you can't slip through the grates like we can." Mia reminded.

"Okay." Ralsei responded, and Kris nods in agreement. The cephalopods go in first, slipping through the grates in the manhole. Soon after that, it opened, allowing the Fun Gang to go in. Meanwhile, Chany follows them as well, curious to see what'll happen.

Who knows how they'll do against Jevil.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go :D. Hope ya liked it, and I will TRY to get a LITTLE more active in my stories. I've just been busy, as always XD.**

 **Anyway, Stay Fresh, and let the world revolve around everyone! }:)**


	8. Chaos Number 62929364278U377922272829393

**Life is like a carnival. The games are rigged. But hey, that's okay! You still get to play! You came too far to refuse!**

* * *

"Welcome to the show! Get ready for a wild ride, you lucky contestants!" Jevil cackled. Lots of cephalopods were gathered around.

There were people who were forced to participate. The Fun Gang, the Squid Bits, and ttheir friends, Aaliyah and Caleb. Mia and Chany also were forced to join.

"What the f*king hell his this." Susie groaned.

"This is the start of a show! tHe bEsT oNe!/4738202037" Jevil responded, glitching out in th process.

"What do we have to do?" Caleb questioned.

"Oh, it's simple. All you gotta do is play tic tac toe. On this computer." Jevil explained.

There were 2 options to pick on this game: X first, and O second.

"Both of those mean the same thing." Mia pointed out.

"But there's one major difference! You'll find out when it's done!" Jevil replied.

"Okay. If it's just tic tac toe... that is ran by a jester... guess we'll do it then." Redd said.

"Oh, but I do warn you: things change, fellow squid. tHiNgS... **cHaNgE.** " Jevil laughed. And so, Mia and Redd sat down on 2 different chairs.

They picked to let X go first. Not that it really mattered.

It was a basic board: black background with white outlines.

The same screen on the computer was showing on a projector to show to the whole audience.

So Redd puts his first X in the right corner of the board.

Then Mia puts the O in the middle. Redd smirked.

He then puts his second X on the top left corner. Mia put an X on the top right.

Redd got into a thinking pose, trying to think of a plan to do this.

But before any move was made...

The board disappeared in a split second, and a black and white version picture of an adult woman, coming from some kind of horror movie, popped up, shaking while a very loud scream was made.

The scream was so loud, that it was shaking the entire area. Everyone was screaming. The contestants were screaming the most. Especially Agents 3 and 4.

As the scream from the woman was going on, Jevil was floating in the air, cackling maniacally.

After all that screaming was over, silence was heard. The image now stays, with green font that says: "Gotcha! Now take off your pants."

Most of the audience super jumped out of this place. But ever major member stayed.

Redd was just shocked. And Mia shared the same expression, for just about everything.

Aaliyah and Caleb were hugging each other, crying in fear. Chany was clutching her hearts since they were beating so fast.

Kris nearly passed out, Ralsei was shaking since of how scary it was, and Susie was also very surprised.

The only ine who really enjoyed it was Jevil.

 _ **"tHe TrUe NeO cHaOs!"** The jester laughed, echoing throughout the place._

"What is wrong with you?! You scared the ink out of us!" Mia yelled.

"It was just some fun! Why, do you not like to _pLaY?"_ Jevil asked. Silence was there again, with some sounds of crying and whimpering.

"Well, bye bye! I'm gonna go and do some more fun stuff!" Jevil said, and then turned into Devilsknife and floated away.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a filler chapter, and this version of TTT is real.** **I dunno about the pants part tho XD.** **The chapter's also not canon to this story.**

 **Anyway, the real next chapter will come someday. I made this one cause I'm tired of getting those teen cancer ads. They're crap, and they're freaking annoying.**

 **Welp, Stay Fresh. And bye. :/**


	9. Preview

**This is just a preview of what the next chapter is gonna be like. It'll be a while to make the real thing, but this is what I have in store for now.**

 **So here: check it out. ;)**

* * *

The 3 cephalopods exit the manhole first, each of them still wearing their Agent outfits. As soon as they make their way on the land, the Fun Gang follow right behind them.

"Oh my. What is this place?" Ralsei asked as he, Kris and Susie look around.

"This is the place we were telling you about: Octo Canyon." Redd replied.

"I've never been here often, but... this place is filled with many Octarian hideouts. Each of them being different, no matter how much." Mia explained.

"Plus, some could invade nice areas here: like Cuttlefish Cabin that you see over there." Caleb added as he pointed to the cabin that was in front of them.

"Wow, that's it? Jevil is working for these 'Octarian' things?" Susie questioned.

"Yeah. Some friends of ours were supposed to be here, but it doesn't seem like they're here right now." Redd said with a sigh. And then, someone else exits the manhole, ending up in the Canyon.

It was Chany.

"Woah! This place is... different!" She exclaimed in awe.

"Did she just FOLLOW us here?" Susie scowled.

"Hey, maybe she just wants to help us out. After all, Jevil seemed really powerful." Ralsei insisted, as Kris nodded next to the prince.

"Sure, but instead of us dealing with him... _someone,_ " Susie exclaimed as she glared daggers at Caleb, "wanted us to leave this place so they can nearly get killed, and help a dumb _baby_ walk out of here."

"Stop talking about Aaliyah like that!" Caleb shouted.

"Ok, no fighting, you two. This is serious," Redd said as he cuts into a soon-to-be argument, "If this Chany girl wants to help, then we should. We'll need all the help we can get, no matter who it is."

"I saw the news on what happened at the Humpback Pump Track!" Chany reminded, "It was lucky everyone made it out alive. For what this 'Jevil' guy really has, I might as well join in to help you out."

"Sure thing. We'll devise a plan, since we know where he is." Mia suggested.

"Yes. He might be at... the lair." Caleb said.

"Okay, huddle up, everyone. We'll need to think of the best plan to stop Jevil." Redd responded. He, the Agents, Chany, and the Fun Gang form a circle to suggest their plan.

* * *

 ***scene: Cephalon HQ Laboratory***

"Uee hee hee! I'm back! Those Agents found the fun to be a trouble... but I managed to pull through, through!" Jevil cackled as he floats over to Jenny.

"Heh. Nice one, Jevil. I've seen what powers you have," Jenny said, "Those Agents might've distracted me those last times we met... but when they come and deal with _you,_ they won't stand a chance."

"I can do anything! It's all a simple chaos, chaos!" Jevil laughed.

"And some people don't have the guts to even challenge us at times..." Jenny groaned.

"Oh please. They don't see what it's like to be free." Jevil reminded. He looks behind him, and sees an Octotrooper eavesdropping on them, curious on why Jevil is here.

Jevil evilly smirked, and then pulls out a Devilsknife while his pupils turn yellow. The Octotrooper began to run away the fastest he can with his tiny legs.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYY! HEEEEEEEEEEYEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! HEEEEEEY!" The tiny octopus-like creature yelled.

"Why are you running? WHY are you RUNNING?" Jevil exclaimed, obviously annoyed by that.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all I have. There is WAY more to these parts, so be ready to see what they're like.**

 **Stay Fresh, and form some amazing chaos! XD**


	10. Hiatus

**Hey, guys. I know you huys are waiting patiently until another chapter of Inkopolis Chaos is released.**

 **Unfortunately, I have to say that this story will be going on hiatus until I finish a few stories of Splatoon that I have in mind. That, and I have so much going on in my life, it is hard to keep track for so long.**

 **But for those of you waiting, search this up: The World Revolving Ebb and Flow.**

 **I found this mashup a few weeks ago during my vacation. It's really good. In fact, this song is going to play when the Fun Gang fight Jevil. Reason? You'll find out.**

 **Again, I apologize for the delay. Until then, this story will be going on hiatus until further notice.**

 **Thanks, and Stay Fresh. :)**


	11. Cephalon HQ

**Hey guys! Inkopolis Chaos is finally out of hiatus! It is time to work on the biggest parts of this story! Let's see how you guys get to fare in with this first part.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The 3 cephalopods exit the manhole first, each of them still wearing their Agent outfits. As soon as they make their way on the land, the Fun Gang follow right behind them.

"Oh my. What is this place?" Ralsei asked as he, Kris and Susie look around.

"This is the place we were telling you about: Octo Canyon." Redd replied.

"I've never been here often, but... this place is filled with many Octarian hideouts. Each of them being different, no matter how much." Mia explained.

"Plus, some Octarians could invade nice areas here: like Cuttlefish Cabin that you see over there." Caleb added as he pointed to the cabin that was in front of them.

"Wow, that's it? Jevil is working for these 'Octarian' things?" Susie questioned.

"Yeah. Some friends of ours were supposed to be here, but it doesn't seem like they're here right now." Redd said with a sigh. And then, someone else exits the manhole, ending up in the Canyon.

It was Chany.

"Woah! This place is... different!" She exclaimed in awe.

"Did she just FOLLOW us here?" Susie scowled.

"Hey, maybe she just wants to help us out. After all, Jevil seemed really powerful." Ralsei insisted, as Kris nodded next to the prince.

"Sure, but instead of us dealing with him... _someone,_ " Susie exclaimed as she glared daggers at Caleb, "wanted us to leave this place so they can nearly get killed, and help a dumb _baby_ walk out of here."

"Stop talking about Aaliyah like that!" Caleb shouted.

"Ok, no fighting, you two. This is serious," Redd said as he cuts into a soon-to-be argument, "If this Chany girl wants to help, then we should. We'll need all the help we can get, no matter who it is."

"I saw the news on what happened at Humpback Pump Track!" Chany reminded, "It was lucky everyone made it out alive. For what this 'Jevil' guy really has, I might as well join in to help you out."

"Sure thing. We'll devise a plan, since we know where he is." Mia suggested.

"Yes. He might be at... the lair." Caleb said.

"Okay, huddle up, everyone. We'll need to think of the best plan to stop Jevil." Redd responded. He, the Agents, Chany, and the Fun Gang form a circle to suggest their plan.

"What the hell kinda lair are you even talking about?" Susie asked.

"Well, far from this part of the Canyon... there is a place called Cephalon HQ. That is where the main Octarian hideout resides in at the moment." Redd explained.

"Do you know how we can get there?" Ralsei asked.

"Well, I'm planning to let you, Susie and Kris walk over there and defeat remaining Octarians," Mia said, "For one, many Octarians could be surrounding the place. We, as Inklings... and Octolings... will sneak in another way around. I believe only you guys, Fun Gang, can defeat Jevil. So we will leave it to you to do that."

Kris shows a thumbs up and a smile, agreeing with the plan.

"Just lead us there, guys, and we can save this world!" Ralsei cheered.

"Alright, just follow us. And you too, Chany." Caleb said.

"Alrighty!" Chany responded happily. Redd, Mia, Caleb and Chany walk away from the cabin, to the outskirts of the HQ.

Kris looks at Susie and Ralsei, both of them looking back. The all nod in unison, and they shortly follow the cephalopods afterwards.

* * *

 ***scene: Cephalon HQ Laboratory***

"Uee hee hee! I'm back! Those Agents found the fun to be a trouble... but I managed to pull through, through!" Jevil cackled as he floats over to Jenny.

"Heh. Nice one, Jevil. I've seen what powers you have," Jenny said, "Those Agents might've distracted me those last times we met... but when they come and deal with _you,_ they won't stand a chance."

"I can do anything! It's all a simple chaos, chaos!" Jevil laughed.

"And some people don't have the guts to even challenge us at times..." Jenny groaned.

"Oh please. They don't see what it's like to be free." Jevil reminded. He looks behind him, and sees an Octotrooper eavesdropping on them, curious on why Jevil is here.

Jevil evilly smirked, and then pulls out a Devilsknife while his pupils turn yellow. The Octotrooper began to run away the fastest he can with his tiny legs.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYY! HEEEEEEEEEEYEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! HEEEEEEY!" The tiny octopus-like creature yelled.

"Why are you running? WHY are you RUNNING?" Jevil exclaimed, obviously annoyed by that.

"Now, let's just cut to the chase," Jenny interrupted the small moment, "Those creatures... they are after you, right? If so, then you'll really need to be prepared."

"Trust me on this new plan, plan. In my view, those guys are begging for an encore! We haven't gotten to play yet!" Jevil exclaimed.

"What kinda game would you even wanna play with them? DOES it involve murder?" Jenny asked.

"Ah, it's just a simple numbers game. When your HP drops to 0... you lose!" Jevil replied. Jenny evilly smirks at that idea, as if she could carry that on her own.

"You know, Jevil, I like your skills," She complimented, "Out of all things you say, you can easily kill those people that you wanna play with. And maybe you can do the same to my enemies as well."

"Uee hee hee! If they wanna join in, so be it!" Jevil laughed.

"Now tell me what kind of idea you have, exactly. I'll give some tips if it's THAT stupid." Jenny demanded.

"Sure, sure! Follow me!" Jevil offered, and he floats away. Jenny follows behind to see what Jevil's plan truly is.

* * *

 ***another area***

"Behold, behold!" Jevil cackled, putting his hands high in the air. Jenny looks around to see what Jevil's rearrangement of this part of the HQ has turned out since he first arrived.

There were three doors. The door in the middle was the biggest, showing all the symbols of the cards. The left door was purple, and had an octopus symbol. The right door was teal, and it's logo was also an octopus. But the octopus on that specific door is blue with yellow eyes, while the one on the left was maroon with black eyes.

"What the shell is THIS supposed to be?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, yes! So your boss, boss, is over at the left door, with a newly fixed machine, thanks to MY help!" Jevil reminded. And Jenny suddenly heard a sound coming from her pocket. She reaches down to pull out a walkie talkie.

 _"Elite Captain Jenny, it seems this Jevil person is preparing me for a threat. Whatever comes, I'm gonna drop the sea bass on them!"_ Octavio's voice was heard.

"Sure thing, sir. I read you loud and clear." Jenny responded to the mini device.

"And you know that telephone thing? Well, I put him in a room of his own, own!" Jevil chuckled.

 **"I CAN HEAR YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE! If you dare defy my power, I'll put ALL of you in my own little machine and see how YOU like it!"** Tartar screamed from across the other side.

"What an idiotic phone." Jenny groaned.

"And as for me, me... if they so happen to come, I'll be waiting in that room! And this way, nothing will be able to get farther than my CHAOS!" Jevil finished.

"Hm. Seems interesting." Jenny said with a smile, while adjusting her shades.

"Unfortunately, some bad news, news. I don't have a room for you, you." Jenny said with sadness in his tone.

"I don't need my own d**n room. If anything, I can easily beat those fools before you speak." Jenny exclaimed.

"Suit yourself, self! My room is well protected, so they can't even GET to me!" Jevil boasted.

"If you would need some help, my army can protect Lord Octavio. They might as well do it, since they never have anything to say to me." Jenny suggested.

"Uee hee! Perfect, perfect! Just what the perfect CHAOS, CHAOS needs!" Jevil laughed as his pupils slightly turned yellow.

"With them, you don't need my help, Jevil. Either you do your plan, or let me deal with them." Jenny said, finalizing her statement.

"I'll be good, good! It's a great setup for the perfect game!" Jevil responded.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna powder my nose. Tell me how your plan goes, and see if ya come crying back to me." Jenny told him, while walking away.

"Tell your friends about what the plan is! And that they'll help protect the octopus boss!" Jevil called out.

"First off, they're not my friends," Jenny snapped, "They're just my sidekicks, and nothing more. Useless little octopuses. They shouldn't even be with me in the first place. I'll just leave them up to you. I don't really HAVE a use for them."

"Uee hee hee! Bye bye!" Jevil giggled while waving. Jenny just walked away without saying anything, or even turning back. She just wants to end this conversation right where it started.

She does want to deal with her enemies on her own, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

 ***Cephalon HQ entrance***

The Fun Gang arrive at the entrance to the HQ after walking for so long. The squids (and octopus, cuz Caleb) devised a plan while doing so, and they helped the Fun Gang get to where they are at right now.

"Okay, guys. We're at Cephalon HQ." Ralsei whispered.

 _"Alright. Good job! We just need to tell you about what the plan is."_ Redd said. His way of communication, along with the other cephalopods, was of a tracking device so they can respond to each other.

 _"We'd like to help right now, but we're currently developing a plan to the Octarians greatest weakness: music."_ Mia responded.

"Seriously? We have to SING to them in order to beat them easier?" Susie groaned.

 _"It worked on me, so it'll work on them."_ Caleb replied.

 _"Find any details that you can find! It'll give us a heads up for the Octarians!"_ Chany exclaimed.

 _"Speaking of which... watch out for them. They're everywhere, and they won't back down."_ Redd warned.

"Don't worry! We can do this!" Ralsei insisted while grinning widely. Kris shows a determined look, and he pumps his fist. With that out of the way, they go inside the HQ.

* * *

The first room had plenty of details to it. It was dark and dull, like the place was abandoned. This first part didn't have much to it. But it didn't stop the Fun Gang from stopping in their tracks to stop Jevil.

 **Enemies in area: 2 Octotroopers, 1 Twintacle Octotrooper**

 **Secret Files: 3**

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #1: "I don't speak about my past. It's nothing but a fad. No one needs to know about a "sweet, happy ending with sunshine and rainbows". I just care about finally joining Octavio after so long. In this world, it's splat or be splatted."**

Location: Immediately when you enter.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #2: "Other Octolings praised me when I first joined in. Octavio told them about me beating up someone who betrayed me. There was no way I was backing down on this offer. I have to make Octavio proud."**

Location: Above the second Octotrooper, right after you beat him, of course.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #3: "Not all Octolings liked my presence, though. One of them tried to splat me with their dumb Octo Shot. But I stabbed them with a knife. And now they're gone from this world. Along with that, I tried tasting their blood. Tastes... thick. Who knew blood could taste so good?"**

Location: Above the second Octotrooper, right after you beat him, of course.

* * *

The second room had a bunch of spotlights that search around for intruders. When the Fun Gang got caught by one, they took damage and a bunch of Octolings found them trespassing.

They all grabbed each of the Fun Gang members and threw them out the HQ, right where they started. And then they lock the door. Susie uses her axe to break the door open, and they start from their trail once again.

 **Enemies in area: Octobomber (only secondary sidekicks when battling others), 2 Octosnipers, 2 Octocommanders, one Octotrooper, and one Octoling.**

 **Secret Files: 6**

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #4: "Three years passed, working for Octavio. It was a life worth living. People were scared of me. Good. No one even dares to come close to me, unless they have something to ask me."**

Location: Immediately when you enter the room.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #5: "But then there's... Stella. She acts... WAY too nice. Like a caretaker to those who have "hard lives", and "aren't ready for battle", bla bla bla, yadda yadda yadda. I hope she dies in a fire..."**

Location: Next to the 4th file.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #6: "I guess if there's ONE thing people ask me, it's where my parents are right now, since the other Octolings were always soldiers, thanks to their parents. I don't speak of them. They're so stupid. But let me tell you what happened."**

 **...**

 **I killed them."**

Location: After passing the second set of spotlights.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #7: "Grabbed a kitchen knife, and stabbed them in the chest. They're dead. I hid the knife so no one knew it was me. Then what about the one I hold in the palm of my hand, with blood all over? Oh, well, I stole that from Octavio's kitchen. He doesn't even KNOW I stole it. What a dummy..."**

Location: Above defeating the second Octosniper.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #8: "2 more years. Nothing has changed. I just kept doing my own thing. And that's fine. One of the rarest Octolings who once in a while stays by my side was none other than the legend, Marina Ida."**

Location: Next to File 7.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #9: "She was part in making Flooders, and helped patrol the Great Octoweapons. I, however, tried to design my own weapon. I haven't done it yet. But I'm getting there."**

Location: Next to the exit of the room, after defeating the Octoling.

* * *

The third room had flooders patrolling, splatting anyone who dares come close. It looks like the Fun Gang are gonna have to be stealthy for THIS part.

 **Enemies in area: Octostamp (as sidekicks), one Octostamp DX, two Twintacle Octotroopers, 3 Octocopters, one Octoling.**

 **Secret Files: 4**

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #10: "More years. I've heard about an Inkling girl that goes by the codename 'Agent 3'. An Inkling. She must be dead. She HAS to be dead. But Octavio says I ain't ready for her. I wish I was a leader sometimes."**

Location: When entering this room.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #11: "I heard the big battle came. Watching it, I heard some stupid song by the Squid Sisters. Somehow, every Octarian was acting strange after the fight, like they wanted to leave. Not me, though. I am pure evil, and no one can say otherwise."**

Location: Below beating the tough Octostamp DX.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #12: "One of those people... was Marina. D**n. I tried to prevent her from escaping the base, almost killing her in the process. But alas... she got away. When I find her again, I'll make sure she dies for betraying me."**

Location: Next to file 11.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #13: "2 years later... it is done! Finally, after many years of production, it is done! Even when busy working with other Octo weapons, I managed to create a sharp weapon that I'm gonna keep for a long time."**

 **The Octo Sword.**

Location: Above the Octoling, after defeating it.

* * *

Now there was a vertical hallway. It was quiet. Too quiet. Though nothing is around, the Fun Gang had to be aware of any incoming enemies that would be around, if so.

 **Enemies in area: None**

 **Secret Files: 2**

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #14: "Back from a battle. I met Agent 4 there. Tried to kill him and the Squid Sisters, but it didn't work well. The Octo Sword isn't the same as using a knife. Maybe I should've made an Octo Knife. That would've been messier."**

Location: First end of hallway.

 **/**

 **File Takonochi #15: "Blood is its own thing. Every time I lick the blood of another person, it tastes different every time. But that's fine. I'll make all my enemies suffer. I, Jenny Takono(ai)chi, am gonna make sure Octarians rule over Inkopolis once and for all."**

 **(Btw, the word in parenthesis... pretend it's a strikethrough.)**

Location: Exit of hallway.

There was also a shop. The Fun Gang took a visit there.

* * *

The Fun Gang finally arrive at the last room. There were three doors. The middle one is locked.

"D**n, a split path." Susie groaned.

"Well, it seems like the middle one is locked up, so we can't go in that one. Let's try going in one of the smaller doors, and see if they can open up the bigger one." Ralsei explained. Kris looks at the prince and nods.

Together, they have to try and complete this mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, guys, hiatus is over! This story is my main topic right now! I MAY post one shots once in a while, but until then, this is the main story as of right now! :)**

 **The next chapter will detail enemy battles, and the shop, so you can see what's inside it. It's hard to write, but it'll be worth it.**

 **That's all for today! Stay Fresh! :D**


	12. Enemy battles and Shop

**Alright, guys. This one is of nothing short. This one just shows all attacks the enemies use, different ACTS for all the enemies, and maybe a couple dialogue stuff as well. And the shop as well. And you might be surprised to see who the shopkeeper is.**

 **Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

So each fight you encounter, "Rude Buster" plays, as usual. When fighting an Octoling, "Octoling Rendezvous" plays instead, to fit the Octoling mood. The Fun Gang's stats each battle are this:

*KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything*

*SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything*

*RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything*

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Octotrooper***

They just stand there, derpy.

(They can arrange from one to three in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Flirt

3\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***OCTOTROOPER Atk- 5, DEF 7. Weak OCTARIAN tentacle. Would go down easily when using right moves.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Flirt...**

 ***KRIS flirted with the enemy! OCTOTROOPER begins to think a lot about the comment... (Will have the option to be spared if doing so)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink weapon combination (and this goes for all enemies, since Check and this one are in for all enemies:)**

 ***Your party brings up all of their weapons! With their TP, they use their energy to splat the foe! (One hit KO)**

* * *

 **Message (also for every enemy): OCTARIAN POWER**

 **Dialogue:**

OCTOTROOPER: *angry gurgle*

*gargle gargle*

(if flirted) *confused gurgle*

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) *weak gurgle*

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 ***Octotrooper just moves up and down, shooting ink balls at a slow and steady speed. Even when hit by one, they do little damage.**

 ***Octotrooper moves horizontally twice. (Similar to Lancer's bike attack, just another time)**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Twintacle Octotrooper***

They just stand there, more angry.

(They can arrange from one to two in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Lecture

3\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***TWINTACLE OCTOTROOPER: Atk 10- Def 12. Stronger version of regular Octotrooper. Attacks are more rapid!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Lecture...**

 ***KRIS lectured the enemy! TWINTACLE OCTOTROOPER is distracted! (Can either be spared or Pacified)**

* * *

 **Dialogue:**

TWINTACLE OCTOTROOPER: *battle cry*

*rapid gurgling*

(if lectured) "Mmm..."

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) *weak gurgle*

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 ***Twintacle Octotrooper rapidly fires ink. Hard to avoid, but little damage.  
**

 ***Does the same other attack like Octotrooper, but does it 3 times instead of two.**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Octocopter***

They fly around, watching you.

(They can arrange from one to three in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Weaken

3\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***OCTOCOPTER: Atk 5- Def 7. Weak OCTARIAN with a propeller cap. Get it on the ground to WEAKEN it!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Weaken...**

 ***KRIS used his Splattershot, and aimed for the cap! OCTOCOPTER is grounded! Enemy ATTACK lowered! (can be spared)**

* * *

 **Dialogue:**

OCTOCOPTER: *gurgle, then cough*

*whooshing sounds*

(if weakened/grounded) *sad gurgle*

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) *weak gurgle*

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 ***Octocopter flies around and shoots small ink balls. Similar to Octotrooper, easy to avoid, little damage.  
**

 ***Same thing like Octotrooper. Two times.**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Octostamp***

They stand there, cute, but deadly.

(They can arrange from one to two in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Lure

3\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***OCTOSTAMP: ATK 3- DEF 3. An Octarian that tries to stomp you. Weak, but gullible.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Lure...**

 ***KRIS lured the enemy! Enemy ATTACK lowered! Enemy DEFENSE lowered! (can be pacified)**

* * *

 **Dialogue:**

OCTOSTAMP: *squeak*

(if lured) *panting*

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) *weak squeak*

* * *

 **ATTACK:**

 ***Runs up and tries to stomp you. A face icon appears where they'll stomp. Small and easy to avoid. Okay damage.  
**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Octostamp DX***

They stand there, ready to splat you.

(They can arrange from one to two in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Lure

3\. Trick (costs either SUSIE or RALSEI to help you)

4\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***OCTOSTAMP DX: ATK 13- DEF 13. Deluxe version of OCTOSTAMP. WAY deadlier.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Lure...**

 ***KRIS lured the enemy! Enemy ATTACK lowered! Enemy DEFENSE lowered! (no pacify though)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then TRICK...**

 ***You ordered SUSIE/RALSEI to trick OCTOSTAMP DX. Enemy is utterly confused! Enemy has grown TIRED! (now can be pacified)**

* * *

 **Dialogue:**

OCTOSTAMP DX: *roar*

*mechanical whirring*

(if lured) *panting*

(if tricked) "?"

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) *weak groan*

* * *

 **ATTACK:**

 ***Same thing like regular Octostamp. Except for this one, it's harder to avoid, and does more damage.  
**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Octosniper***

They stand there, looking around, almost noticing you.

(They can arrange from one to two in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Trick (no costs though)

3\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***OCTOSNIPER Atk- 10, Def 15. The "snipers" of the OCTARIAN forces. Easy to avoid, but attacks pack a punch! Be careful!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Trick...**

 ***KRIS tricks the enemy! OCTOSNIPER is confused! OCTOSNIPER seems TIRED! (can be spared OR pacified)**

* * *

 **Dialogue:**

OCTOSNIPER: *aggresive gurgle*

*growl*

(if tricked) *confused gurgle*

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) *weak gurgle*

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 ***Octosniper tries to snipe you 5 times. Follows you around until they aim, then they shoot. It's moderate with avoiding, but the damage does a lot.  
**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Octocommander***

They stand there, waiting for you to approach them. (They can arrange from one to two in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Trick

3\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***OCTOSNIPER Atk- 12, Def 12. The "splatlings" of the OCTARIAN forces. Very fast and almost unavoidable! Plan carefully!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Trick...**

 ***KRIS tricks the enemy! OCTOCOMMANDER is confused! OCTOCOMMANDER seems TIRED! (can be spared OR pacified)**

* * *

 **Dialogue:**

OCTOCOMMANDER: *aggresive gurgle*

*growl*

(if tricked) *confused gurgle*

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) *weak gurgle*

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 ***Octocommander rapidly shoots. Similar to Twintacle Octotrooper. This one just does slightly more damage.  
**

 ***Octocommander charges up, then quickly shoots, like the speed of a Splatling. Hard to avoid, and easy to get caught in it. Damage is moderate.**

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Octoling***

The smirk, holding their Octo Shot, immediately ready for battle.

(They can arrange from one to three in a battle.)

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Lecture

3\. Lullaby (costs RALSEI to join in)

4\. Ink weapon combination (only for Kris, and requires Susie and Ralsei to join in. Costs 40 TP)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***OCTOLING ATK- 20, DEF- 20. Best OCTARIAN out there! Be careful when facing one of these!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then lecture!**

 ***KRIS lectured the enemy! OCTOLING tries to ignore. Keep going! (do it 3 times for them to be spared)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Lullaby...**

 ***RALSEI sings a lullaby! OCTOLING fell asleep! SUSIE fell asleep!**

* * *

 **Dialogue:**

OCTOLING: "AHA!"

"Intruder alert! Attack!"

"Go no farther!"

(if lectured) "I don't get it."

(if lectured enough times) "I... think I understand."

(if put to sleep) "Zzz..." *unable to attack*

(if fought to enough HP, then they attack) "*pant pant* I won't give up..."

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 ***Octoling just shoots. Similar to Mia and Caleb, avoiding and damage is moderate.  
**

 ***Octoling superjumps, and then does Splashdown. Hard to avoid if not prepared. LOTS of damage taken if hit.**

 ***Octoling blows a whistle, and four octopuses circle around the box. Octoling points, and octopuses slide in the specific direction that it shows they're going in. Easy to avoid, damage is pretty little.**

* * *

 **SHOP:**

Stella looks at the group, smiling. A version of the first area of Octo Valley plays.

STELLA: "Welcome to the Octo Shop! All are welcome!"

 **ITEMS TO BUY:**

STELLA: "What'll it be?"

 ***Octo salad (heals 30 HP) ($40)**

 ***Octo sandwich (heals 70 HP)** **($70)**

 ***Octo cupcake (heals 50 HP, and gives player an extra ATTACK and DEFENSE boost)** **($55)**

 ***Octo Shot (+2 ATTACK, only for KRIS)**

 ***Octo Roller (+3 ATTACK, only for SUSIE)**

 ***Octo Sniper (+1-2 ATTACK, for KRIS and RALSEI only)**

 ***Octo Defense Tool (+2 DEFENSE. Can be equipped on anyone.)**

 **When you buy an object:**

STELLA: "Thank you! I'll take that currency you have. Glad to see people!"

 **When you attempt to buy an object, but you don't have enough money:**

STELLA: "Oh, sorry. You need more money.

 **When you try to buy an object, but inventory is full:**

STELLA: "I... don't think you have enough space."

 **WHEN SELLING:**

 **When you sell an item:**

STELLA: "Oh, why thank you! I'll keep it in good hands!"

 **When you try to sell an item, but it cannot be sold:**

STELLA: "I'm afraid I cannot accept that."

 **TALKING:**

 **Options below:**

 **1\. About yourself**

 **2\. What are Octarians?**

 **3\. We're not from around here.**

 **4\. About JENNY.**

 **If option 1 was pressed:**

STELLA: "My name is Stella. Unlike other Octolings, I'm much more of a soldier that doesn't go into battle every day."

"I am much caring for others than about myself. Some Octolings have rough times, and I'm here to help them."

 **If option 2 was pressed:**

STELLA: "I am an Octarian myself. Most notably known as an Octoling. Octolings are the strongest kind of Octarian."

"It's pretty neat being one, but I need to look out for the minor kinds. I'm like a caretaker to the little guys."

 **If option 3 was pressed:**

STELLA: "Hee hee hee, I had a feeling! It's not every day that I don't see any other creature that's not an Inkling or an Octarian."

"More or less, I think traveling to other places is very neat. I guess you can say it's INKredible!"

"..."

"Maybe I can come to your world one day, if you'd allow it."

 **If option 4 was pressed:**

STELLA: "JENNY? Oh. Yeah, Jenny. That girl is... one of a kind, if I do say so myself."

"Every day I see her, she looks at me with an evil glare, even WITH the shades. She acts so rude every day."

"And she always demands me to leave her alone. And when I don't leave, she shouts death threats at me."

"I don't know where she got her murderous attitude from. But whatever it is, I don't really like it. She hates me, but I do worry about her at times."

"If she hates you guys... just be careful around her, okay?"

 **(As a result, option 4 changes. The text now shows "JENNY'S sister".)**

 **If option 4 was pressed when text box changes:**

STELLA: "Really?! Jenny has a SISTER? She never told me that!"

"What is she like? And how come I've never met her?"

"..."

"Ah, okay. I understand. She doesn't like the army. Neither do I, really. But for me, I had no other choice."

"I'm stuck down here. But I'm okay with it, since I have others to care for."

"Take me to see her someday, if you will!"

 **When you leave the shop:**

STELLA: Bye! See you another time!

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for the battles. Next up, we got the boss battles coming up, and nearing the climax of this story! :)**

 **Alright guys: have a wonderful day, stay cool, determined, and, of course, FRESH! :D**


	13. Battle: DJ Octavio

**Here is the first boss battle: DJ Octavio! Along with a surprise mini battle that you guys are gonna see as well! :D**

 **What, ya think it's JUST gonna be Octavio? Nope. Not happening. We have a small miniboss battle before the main one. ;)**

 **Anyway, here are the details! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Fun Gang look at the three doors. They look at the left one, then the middle, and the right for last. The middle has a mysterious lock, and they cannot get into it that easily. What is the plan for these two?

Kris looked at Susie and Ralsei, and then points at the left door.

"Okay, Kris. Let's do it." Ralsei said. Kris nods, and he leads the way as the group walk to the left door. Once they reach the door, Kris opens it. It was dark, so no one can see what is up ahead.

As they walk along the hallway, they see another file. Kris reaches to the file and looks at the paper inside.

/

 **File Takanochi #BRAT: "After lots of time by myself, Octavio decided I should get a group. The only group I was thinking of is one who hates Inklings. Ones who want to rule Inkopolis."**

 **"I only looked for elites. And these are the ones: JACKSON, EMILY, CHARLOTTE, RILEY, and SAMANTHA. All these elites the strongest I've seen."**

 **"But I don't consider them my friends. They're not nearly as murderous as I am. They'll never know about this..."**

 **/**

Kris puts the paper back and the Gang walk along the hallway, so they can see what's on the other side.

It was quiet for their walk there so far. It doesn't seem like anyone is in their way right now.

"Halt!" A male voice yelled. Speak of the devil, the Fun Gang look at who was in front of them. It was most of the elites that the file mentioned.

"You're getting in General Octavio's way. If you fight him, you fight us, too!" Charlotte shouted.

"Wasn't there a fifth member?" Ralsei asked kindly.

"Samantha passed away. We don't know what happened, but we're doing this to avenge her as well." Riley replied.

"Now, get out of the way!" Emily commanded.

"Why don't you MAKE us?" Susie taunted while smirking.

"Fine. You left us no choice." Jackson sighed. Each of them held an Octo Shot in their hands. The Fun Gang also get into a pose, ready to fight. And soon, they brought out their weapons and were ready to fight.

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Ryuketsunoshi Army***

 ***"Octoling Rendezvous" plays***

 ***KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 **Message: Here they come!**

They each tried to look threatening, but wasn't really working very well.

ACT Menu options:

1\. Check

2\. Talk

3\. Lecture

4\. Ink weapon combination

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***RYUKETSUNOSHI ARMY Atk-25 Def-25. Strongest army led by Jenny. Hates Inklings with a passion, but has more to them than just that.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk...**

 ***KRIS talked to the army! They were a bit convinced...**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk a second time...**

 ***KRIS talked to the army! They seem to be getting more convinced by the second.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk a third time...**

 ***KRIS talked to the army! They are entirely convinced! (their names each turn yellow as a result, offering to spare them)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk 4+ times...**

 ***KRIS talked to the army! But it seems like talking won't do anymore.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Lecture...**

 ***KRIS lectured the army! They were confused, yet bored.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Lecture a second time...**

 ***KRIS lectured the army! They have fallen asleep! (and can now be pacified when this happens)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink weapon combination...**

 ***SUSIE and RALSEI used their splatting weapons to gain an advantage! KRIS joined in, and... because of the Octarian army, attack power has grown! (200 damage)**

* * *

Enemy dialogue:

*when the battle starts*

JACKSON: "For General OCTAVIO!"

EMILY: "And for Samantha!"

CHARLOTTE: "Boy, do I miss her."

RILEY: "And for JENNY, our leader, as well!"

*dialogue after being talked to*

JACKSON: "Huh?"

EMILY: "You're not making ANY sense!"

CHARLOTTE: "It's confusing."

RILEY: "Focus on the battle!"

*dialogue after being talked to twice*

JACKSON: "Interesting..."

EMILY: "I THINK I get it...?"

CHARLOTTE: "Still confusing."

RILEY: "Urgh... this is getting ridiculous."

*dialogue after being talked to three times* *they have a skeptical look when this happens, which is the spare sign*

JACKSON: "Alright, fine."

EMILY: "Ohhh, NOW I get it!"

CHARLOTTE: "Not confusing anymore. Perfect!"

RILEY: "Let's stop the battle then..."

*dialogue after being lectured*

JACKSON: "Uh, okay?"

EMILY: "Can you please not?"

CHARLOTTE: "You're making me sleepy..."

RILEY: "Don't yawn, Charlotte! It's contagious!"

*dialogue after being lectured to twice* *they have a sleepy look after this, which is the pacify sign*

JACKSON: "*yawn* Boring..."

EMILY: "Can't give u-up..."

CHARLOTTE: "Zzzzz..."

RILEY: "This talking, though..."

*dialogue when weak* (only the FIGHTing option)

JACKSON: "O-Ow..."

EMILY: "Youch! That smarts!"

CHARLOTTE: "Do you even KNOW who we are?"

RILEY: "We'll get injuries, even with no bones!"

 ***plain dialogue boxes***

*group dialogue #1*

JACKSON: "We Octolings have a deep history!"

EMILY: "Yet we don't know who you are!"

CHARLOTTE: "Get out while you still can, or else!"

RILEY: "This is for the Octarians!"

*group dialogue #2*

JACKSON: "I could introduce you to how our weapons work."

EMILY: "Just wait till you see our VARIATIONS!"

CHARLOTTE: "I just don't like our group name. What does it even mean?"

RILEY: "We have languages that are untranslatable."

*group dialogue #3*

JACKSON: "Do we even charge specials?"

EMILY: "If it were me, I'd splat you wall with some TENTA MISSILES!"

CHARLOTTE: "I'd be safe using the BUBBLE BLOWER."

RILEY: "They'll be done for with an INKJET!"

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 **Attack #1: Two of the Octos (it varies each turn) shoot from their Octo Shot. As usual, damage and avoid rate is random.**

 **Attack #2: The army each turn into their octopus form, and they superjump and land on an intended spot that is highlighted. It shows you the spot of where they'll land. Damage is high, but easy to avoid.**

 **(Note, if the battle keeps going on, that attack will have a big ink spot in the middle to slow you down)**

 **Attack #3: Octopus form again, the army zooms out at you and tries to ram into you. Avoiding is kinda hard, and damage is moderate.**

 **(Like above, an ink spot appears if the battle still goes on for very long.)**

* * *

*END OF BATTLE*

 ***You won! Got $50 and 0 EXP**

* * *

 ***If the army is fought long enough* (each member is pretty easy to defeat)**

"*huff huff* Ugh... you guys ARE strong. Way different than our expectations..." Jackson groaned.

* * *

 ***If the army is spared***

"Your words of choice are... interesting. Too bad we couldn't fight long enough." Jackson said.

* * *

 **"If the army was pacified***

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. Dozed off. We lost, didn't we?" Jackson assumed.

* * *

"Yeah. Sorry, guys. We have something important to deal with." Ralsei said.

"Fine. We'll let you guys have a word with OCTAVIO." Emily groaned.

"Good. Now get out of our way." Susie demanded.

"We WILL tell OCTAVIO about this! He will defeat you!" Charlotte snapped.

"Don't tell JENNY though. She'll kill us!" Riley cried. And so, the army ran off to the other side, trying to tell word about this.

"Let's move on ahead, Kris!" Ralsei insisted. Kris nods in agreement, and then he leads the way to the end of the hallway.

A cutscene appears when the Fun Gang leave, to see that Jenny was watching the battle.

"These brats can't avoid me," Jenny groaned, "Guess I'll have to punish them. But, you know what? I'll let Jevil do the honors instead."

Jenny walks away so she cannot be spotted.

* * *

It was much lighter in the next room. The Fun Gang see that there are 5 icons: a spade, a diamond, a heart, and a clover. On top of it is an octopus. They each seem to be generating electricity to something.

*silence fills the room*

"What is that?" Ralsei asked.

"Probably something we should watch for." Susie replied. Kris cautiously approached the icons. When he did get a little closer, the electricity sparked everywhere.

And suddenly, a giant machine rises up when the sparks were over. The machine was huge, so round, and there were DJ equipment on the front, and two giant, mechanical fists to go along with it.

The Fun Gang see that the machine was being piloted by a maroon octopus, with a giant kabuto helmet (NOT the Pokemon), and green shutter shades.

"Gyah ha ha! So you must be the Fun Gang, aren't you?" The octopus bellowed.

"Uh, yes. We are." Ralsei replied meekly.

"Any reason why you're hooked onto us for some reason?" Susie questioned.

"I might as well introduce myself before making this big battle commence!" The octopus yelled, "The name is DJ OCTAVIO, one of the master music makers in the world! And you, Fun Gang, have stepped right into my dome!"

"Is it really a battle you want? Well then, a battle is what you'll get." Susie answered.

"Is that so? Got it! I will take back what's mine! Time to drop the beatdown, boys!" Octavio shouted. Stage lights flicker all over the room, brightening everything up some more. Octavio pulls out two wasabi stick, ready to roll.

The Fun Gang were still ready to fight, so they got this in the bag.

* * *

 ***Insert fight: DJ OCTAVIO***

 ***"I Am Octavio" plays as the battle begins***

DJ Octavio uses the wasabi sticks, and uses them to spin the disks of his turntable, letting the spicy beats continue.

 ***KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

* * *

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Boast

3\. Ink coverage

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***DJ OCTAVIO Atk-25, Def-25. Leader of the Octarians, who comes up with spicy wasabi beats.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Boast... (there is a 50 percent chance for this attack)**

 ***KRIS boasted, saying he and his PALS won't get hit.**

 **(If it fails) *It fails badly. OCTAVIO's ATTACK rises for this turn!**

 **(If it succeeds) *It managed to get him angry! OCTAVIO's ATTACK lowers for this turn!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink coverage...**

 ***KRIS pulled out his Splattershot, and splatters ink around the place.**

 ***PARTY DEFENSE rises!**

* * *

 **If you try to FIGHT, the attack won't do anything (even though it says "MISS" when you try)**

Dialogue for the first time trying to attack:

OCTAVIO: "Gyah ha ha! This machine is indestructible to your puny attacks! If you wanna fight me for reals... set it on the dance floor!"

Dialogue for the second time trying to attack

OCTAVIO: "You didn't listen? Wow, what a riot! My remixes are FUNCTIONAL, and with them, they can easily tune out your thoughts! Keep them coming, and let's see how it goes."

Dialogue for the third time trying to attack:

OCTAVIO: "That merely TICKLED! I could use an upgrade on this thing some more. Unfortunately, the GREAT ZAPFISH is guarded, so there's no way the upgrade can ever happen..."

Dialogue for the third time trying to attack:

OCTAVIO: "Ya little hipsters! NOW you're getting annoying! Just give up with attacking, it won't do anything!"

(Octavio doesn't say anything after the fourth time, and beyond. The attacks still do nothing.)

* * *

 **Phase One:**

 **Message: *The battle is on!**

 **Turn #1:**

OCTAVIO: "Ima remix your FACE!"

 **Attack: Octavio charges up a punch. When that happens, he throws the punch straight at the group. Since it's one punch in a straight line, it is very easy to avoid. But the damage is moderate.**

* * *

 **Alternate turns for if you purposely get hit: (he'll do the same attack above if so)**

 **Second:**

OCTAVIO: "*ahem* When I said that, you have to avoid the punch. You're short, not deaf."

 **Third:**

OCTAVIO: "Ignorant little midgets! You can't even avoid my powerful punch?!"

 **Fourth:**

OCTAVIO: "Just avoid a simple punch! I'm trying to introduce you to something!"

* * *

 **Message: *A bunch of dark, yet flashy colors fills the room.**

 **Turn #2:**

OCTAVIO: "You seem impressive to start avoiding already. But how about THIS?"

 **Attack: Octavio does the same attack, but he does two punches instead of one. Like the last attack, it is easy to avoid. Damage is still moderate though.**

* * *

 **Message: *OCTAVIO adjusts his shades, then continues remixing.**

 **Turn #3:**

OCTAVIO: "Let's switch things up a bit."

 **Attack: Octavio does one spinning punch, similar to the regular punch. Only difference is that the spinning punch does more damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *The fists of the Octobot King adjust a bit as well, after punching so much.**

 **Turn #4:**

OCTAVIO: "This certainly IS getting me ticked off. Different from Inklings I have battled for centuries."

 **Attack: Octavio does a regular punch, and then a spinning punch. The spinning punch does curve a bit, which can catch people off guard is not prepared.**

* * *

 **Message: *Something BIG is coming...!**

 **Turn #5:**

OCTAVIO: "Y'all ready for this?"

 **Attack: Octavio spins the disks quicker, then retreats in ink as the giant... thing (if you played the first Splatoon, you know what it is) slowly charging at you.**

 **When this comes, a red button and a blue button appear on the box. Make sure the SOUL goes on both of them, and the attack, will be reflected. There is a countdown of 10 seconds before the thing hits the box.**

 **You have to do this 3 times. If you fail, the thing will land and explode. The explosion does a lot of damage. If you succeed, Octavio gets stunned a bit, and you move onto the next phase.**

* * *

 **Alternate turn 5:**

OCTAVIO: "Alright, I'm not playing anymore games. If you're ready for THIS, then you're splatted easily!"

 **The same attack above happens. But the buttons are farther away as punishment, along with the clock going down to 7 seconds instead of 10.**

* * *

 **Alternate dialogue throughout: (Message throughout: *Octarian Rimikkusu)**

Dialogue #1:

OCTAVIO: "Gya ha ha!"

Dialogue #2:

OCTAVIO: "The ink in the field cannot save you now!"

Dialogue #3:

OCTAVIO: "Let's let the spicy beats take over!"

 **You wait 3 more turns until the next big attack happens. OCTAVIO uses any of the three attack above in random order, and/or more than once.**

* * *

 **When you successfully pass the first phase:**

OCTAVIO: "Slimy little hipsters! Are you not Inklings in DISGUISE?"

* * *

 **Phase Two:**

 **Message: *OCTAVIO is still moving!**

 **Turn #6:**

OCTAVIO: "You're proven worthy, Fun Gang."

 **Attack: Octavio does a spicy fire punch (it's not in Splatoon). Like the other punches, they are easy to avoid. The damage depends on who the target is. Ralsei takes the most damage, Kris is in the middle, and Susie takes the least damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *The leftover flames from the attack send a little smoke in the room...**

 **Turn #7:**

OCTAVIO: "Does the fire really heat things up?"

 **Attack: Octavio shoots out a bunch of Octorpedoes. They don't follow, but go in many directions. Getting hit by one does some damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *Ink explosions are all over.**

 **Turn #8:**

OCTAVIO: "Haven't used those in a while. Yet you know what to expect?"

 **Attack: Octavio does two more punches. They can vary each turn.**

* * *

 **Message: *The Octarian ink stings when coming in contact. Way different than what's at your disposal!**

 **Turn #9:**

OCTAVIO: "Now how will you fare against THIS?

 **Attack: Octavio shoots a few calamari bomb things (from Splatoon 2). Only four come, and go anywhere. You take very little damage if they land. But then the bombs explode into geysers. They geysers do more damage if you hit them.**

* * *

 **Message: *More badness is coming!**

 **Turn #10:**

OCTAVIO: "Peep THIS!

 **Attack: Like before, the big thing comes for you. 10 seconds is the time again, even if you got the 7 seconds before in the first phase.**

 **This time, there is a yellow button to join in as well. And like before, 3 times is the charm.**

 **If you fail, you'll go through 3 more attacks, the same alternate dialogue above, and then back here.**

* * *

 **When you successfully pass the second phase:**

OCTAVIO: "Ignorant creatures! You can't hope out outclass my spicy wasabi beats!"

* * *

 **Phase Three:**

 **Message: *OCTAVIO is getting more angry at the moment!**

 **Turn #11:**

OCTAVIO: "Now how about we add a spicy laser?"

 **Attack: Octavio shows the direction of a laser beam (Killer Wail beam). You can avoid it easily, but getting hit by it does a dangerous amount of damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *You know have better dodging skills. And bursted ear drums.**

 **Turn #12:**

OCTAVIO: "How's THAT for an unexpected attack?"

 **Attack: Octavio shoots more Octorpedoes. There's more this time, and goes on for a little longer.**

* * *

 **Message: *Things are getting more messy as the battle keeps going.**

 **Turn #13:**

OCTAVIO: "Let's turn the volume up!"

 **Attack: Octavio does a spinning punch, then a spicy punch. Both of them curve, so it's a little harder to avoid.**

* * *

 **Message: *Lights appear and flash so bright. So bright...**

 **Turn #14:**

OCTAVIO: "Do you REALLY wanna know what us Octarians do?"

 **Attack: Octavio shoots calamari bombs. But there is more this time. And Octavio uses the Killer Wail beam once they geysers go on. If not prepared, expect some damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *It gets harder as it goes on...!**

 **Turn #15:**

OCTAVIO: "It's time to... D-D-D-DROP THE SEA BASS!"

 **Attack: Same big attack like the last times. 10 seconds, ready to reflect.**

 **Now a green button adds onto the mix. Just a little difference in that.**

* * *

 **When you successfully pass the second phase:**

OCTAVIO: "Who ARE you? Do you even know who you're messing with?! I am the Octarian KING!"

* * *

 **Phase Four:**

 **Message: *You're getting closer. Keep going!**

 **Turn #16:**

OCTAVIO: "As the leader of the Octarians, I rule this HQ! And you guys just want to infiltrate it? Even with my own ARMY?!

 **Attack: Octavio does a shower attack (From Splatoon 2), and goes in a straight line when doing it. Easy to avoid, but some damage lost if in contact.**

* * *

 **Message: *The Octarians secret is unraveling...**

 **Turn #17:**

OCTAVIO: "Many Octolings who lost to the Inklings. We will take back what's ours! Even with the close ones that I know!"

 **Attack: Octavio does a total of four punches. Each one is different, every time you try.**

* * *

 **Message: *The Fun Gang doesn't allow the insult to affect them!**

 **Turn #18:**

OCTAVIO: "Yes, those ones. Marina, Stella, and... Jenny, too, I guess?"

 **Attack: Calamari bombs. But there are TONS of them. And they explode into geysers faster than the last two times.**

* * *

 **Message: *Octarian ink fills the whole place.**

 **Turn #19:**

OCTAVIO: "Yeah, Jenny as well. She's good, but... she does get on my nerves."

 **Attack: A combination of Octorpedoes and punches. Only two different punches, though.**

* * *

 **Message: *The big attack is coming back!**

 **Turn #20:**

OCTAVIO: "You bout to get MASHED UP!"

 **Attack: Same big attack like the last times, as usual. 10 seconds, and you're ready to reflect them.**

 **Now a purple button gets involved. And the last one goes down to 6 seconds. But the buttons are closer during that.**

* * *

 **When you successfully pass the second phase, which is the break point (which you'll see why)**

"How DARE YOU, Fun Gang?!" Octavio screamed at them.

"Just give up. There's nothing to pass here." Susie demanded.

"It'll be easier if you use less strength, and... music during this." Ralsei suggested.

"Well, let's let the beats get more louder then! Let's see how you like it!" Octavio shouted. Kris groans and face palms. But as he tried to remix the music even more, it wasn't working.

"Huh? What the heck?!" Octavio exclaimed, very confused by this.

"Hey, Fun Gang! We got ya covered!" A female voice yelled. The Fun Gang turn, and they see Mia and Chany on a very high platform. Along with this, there was Mia's squid phone charged to the wall, playing loud music. Magenta and green light fills the room.

"No... NO! Not THIS song again!" Octavio shrieked.

"You came to help!" Ralsei cheered.

"You guys hear that beat?" Mia teased.

"That heavenly melody..." Chany started. Then she and Mia jump high in the air.

"It's the only and only SQUID SISTERS!" They cheered.

"And it seems this dumb octopus is dancing to it..." Susie mumbled.

"Octavio is weakened thanks to this song! Now's your chance, Fun Gang! Finish this!" Mia yelled.

* * *

 **Final Phase:**

 **(Calamari Inkantation replaces "I am Octavio" for the final phase)**

Octavio dances around to the music, unable to stop.

* * *

 **Message: *The heavenly melody shines within you!**

 **Turn #21:**

OCTAVIO: "This poppy groove... it's TOO MUCH!"

 **Attack: Any attack.**

* * *

 **Message: *The music gets louder, gaining much more power!**

 **Turn #22:**

OCTAVIO: "Gah! Even if I stop, I'll just keep going!"

 **Attack: Any attack.**

* * *

 **Message: *Lights are much flashier thanks to this music.**

 **Turn #23:**

OCTAVIO: "I hate Agent 3 so much! Why does she come now out of all times?!"

 **Attack: Any attack.**

* * *

 **Message: *The final part is coming!**

 **Turn #24:**

OCTAVIO: "I can't take it anymore! SPLAT YOU, SQUID SISTERS!"

 **Attack: Any attack.**

* * *

 **Message: *The final part is here...!**

 **Turn #25:**

OCTAVIO: "I will dubstomp all of you into oblivion! TAKE THIS!"

 **Attack: The big attack again. This time, Mia takes out her Hero Shot, and Chany pulls out a Kensa Splattershot Pro. They ink the thing to make sure to goes down slower, which is why the timer is 15 seconds instead.**

 **A black button joins in for this last one. The second hit is at 13 seconds, and the last hit is at 10 seconds. That's the awareness of the time.**

* * *

 **When the third one hits, Octavio is stunned. He is unable to attack.**

 **Message: *The machine is vulerable! Finish him!**

 **There are some options: Pacify him, or fight him. When not doing any of those, nothing happens.**

OCTAVIO: "..."

 **That's the only dialogue that appears if you don't FIGHT or pacify. When you fight, Octavio goes down in one hit. When you pacify, the machine falls to the ground, with Octavio getting weakened.**

* * *

 ***You won! Earned 0 EXP and 50 D$.**

* * *

 **If you finished Octavio by fighting:**

"Uah... so sad..." Octavio mumbled.

* * *

 **If you finished Octavio by pacifying him:**

"Ugh... so sleepy... yet, the whole battle... so sad..." Octavio mumbled.

* * *

Kris walks up to the weakened Octarian boss, and glares at him.

"We defeated you, Octavio. The battle is over." Ralsei said.

"Any tips on getting to the middle door?" Susie asked.

"Since you defeated me, I might as well..." Octavio groaned, "You must defeat the person at the right door, if you didn't do so already. This door here automatically connects to the middle door, which you are halfway done already. Keep going then..."

(Part of the dialogue says that there is a choice to go to the right door first, then come here. It IS a choice, after all.)

Kris nodded, and then he walks away to leave the room. Susie and Ralsei follow him on their way out.

"Cross fade... to black..." Octavio sighed.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile, at the room from the middle door***

"Where is Jenny at?" Jackson asked as he looks around.

"I don't know. She's normally here to give us orders." Charlotte replied.

"Uee hee hee! I'm afraid she won't be back for a while!" Jevil giggled as he approached the army.

"What's it to you, Jevil?" Emily groaned.

"I am in charge until she gets back, back. So how about we have fun as we all wait together?" Jevil suggested.

"No. Sorry." Riley answered bluntly.

"Uee hee! I'm afraid you all have no other choice!" Jevil snickered. He hits each of the members with a different icon. Jackson gets hit by a spade, Riley a heart, Emily a clover, and Charlotte a diamond.

Jevil clenches his fists, and a giant version of those icons appear, along with getting each member stuck onto it, making them scream in pain as a result.

Jevil's pupils turn yellow as he holds a Devilsknife in his hand.

"CHAOS, CHAOS!" He cackled.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it, fellas. Next battle you may expect who is coming. We ARE getting a little close to Jevil, actually! ;)**

 **But y'all will have to wait until it comes. Until then, Stay Fresh, and see you all next time! :D**


	14. Battle: Commander Tartar

**And now for the next boss battle, who I also assume you know by this point. Let's do this, guys! :)**

* * *

The Fun Gang decided to check out what was in the right door this time. The teal that this door has... it kinda disturbs its overall look, since... that kind of color doesn't look very well.

Kris opens the door, and he notices that there is a dark hallway. Along the way through the hallway, Kris notices another file. He looks at at, and reads the contents inside.

/

 **File Takanochi #SANITIZE: "So, I've heard rumors about this place when I noticed Octolings that are... blue. No, not an ink color. It was more of a... SICKENING blue."**

 **"Their skin was also green, but every other detail, like weapons and armor, were fine."**

 **"I hired some of them so maybe the army can be stronger. But what was going on with them when this happened?"**

 **/**

Kris puts the papers back in the file, and he continue walking. Susie and Ralsei made sure to stay behind him, even though this is just a narrow path.

* * *

It was dark, but not TOO dark. It was more as if the lights were dimmed. And there was music box styled music playing as well. As the Fun Gang entered the room, the first thing that they see in front of them was...

a giant machine. That looked like some kind of kitchen appliance. But bigger.

"Well, this just got outta hand quickly." Susie groaned.

"Why is there a big machine in front of us?" Ralsei questioned. Kris looked at the machine, curious, yet confused.

* * *

 **An option button appears with two options to pick from: "Go in", and "Don't go in".**

* * *

 **If "Go in" was pressed...**

Kris looks at his pals and points at the machine.

"I don't know if we should. It seems like a bad idea." Ralsei said in a concerned tone.

* * *

 **If "Don't go in" was pressed...**

Kris looks at his pals and shakes his head, telling them not to go inside there.

"Yeah. It looks dangerous from this perspective." Ralsei agreed.

* * *

Either way of a choice, two Octolings approached the two from behind. They put their Octo Shots up near their faces, and the Fun Gang put their hands up.

"TARGET ACQUIRED.' One of them said. But one thing the Fun Gang noticed about these Octolings was that they were NOT like the ones they've seen before.

These ones have green skin and blue hair. And their tone was more robotic, unlike the others.

"DESTROY INTRUDERS." The other Octoling said.

"Not on my watch." Susie mumbled. She pulled out the Roller that she got, and crushes the two Octolings with it, splatting them instantly. They DID try to fight back, but at this point, it was too late.

 **"WHAT?! THAT QUICKLY?!"** A mechanical voice screamed. The Fun Gang turned around, and their next opponent was... very unexpected by who they were seeing.

This... thing looked like one of those old-styled telephones. But it was mostly covered in weird, teal ink. And it looked way more messed up, as the bells that looked like eyes were bouncing around, along with the... mouthpiece that this thing has. Every other plug was down, and there was a blue Octarian tentacle sticking out from the top of it.

The lights turned back on, showing that the room is a light blue color, with small cracks of weird ink. The machine was, in fact, a giant blender.

"What are YOU supposed to be?" Susie asked.

 **"I am Commander TARTAR, an AI longing for revenge against the Inklings and Octolings,"** The phone said, **"And as I tried to get my revenge, a jester creature came along. And some other Octoling told me about a group called the Fun Gang. That's you, correct?"**

"Yes. We are the Fun Gang. I'm Ralsei, that's Kris, and this is Susie." Ralsei introduced everyone in here.

 **"After all these years being in this world... I thought the humans went extinct. I am glad to see one still here."** Tartar said as he approached Kris.

Kris stared at Tartar, confused.

 **"You must know that I was created by a professor, and I was longing to see him again. But the Inklings and Octolings are not life forms worth living for,"** Tartar explained, **"So now that you're back, human... I'd like to say-"**

Kris interrupted Tartar by shoving him. Tartar didn't fall since he was on a pole. That movement made him angry now.

Kris pulled out his Splattershot, annoyed by what Tartar said about the Inklings and Octolings.

 **"You SIDE with those creatures?! Do you KNOW what you're getting into?!"** Tartar yelled.

Kris nods, and points the Splattershot at him. Tartar sighed in annoyance, and lowers the giant blender that has been there for a while.

 **"Fine. Then you and your friends are gonna be eliminated."** He said. And then something else rises from underneath him. It was so big, that the Fun Gang looked up to see how huge it was.

Tartar was now on a buff human body, made by stone/metal-like material. The arms, fists, and legs were HUGE, and Tartar was the head of this statue, pole and everything.

 **"Side with those creatures, then feel the wrath of the GKY Statue!"** Tartar shouted.

"This day got wild." Susie mumbled.

* * *

* **Insert fight: COMMANDER TARTAR***

 ***A battle remix of Telephone's theme plays as the battle begins* (It's the theme when you first encounter Tartar as "Telephone", and the theme here is more faster and epic to sound more like a battle theme.**

The statue stands there menacingly, while Tartar stares at you.

 ***KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

* * *

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Threaten

3\. Plead

4\. Ink coverage

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***COMMANDER TARTAR Atk-25, Def-25. Ancient artifact made by a human. Has a grudge against Inklings and Octolings, and wants to rule Inkopolis!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Threaten...**

 ***KRIS threatened TARTAR! But it didn't seem like TARTAR is fazed by it.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Plead...**

 ***KRIS pleads TARTAR to stop attacking. He doesn't listen, as he knows you side with the good guys.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink coverage...**

 ***KRIS pulled out his Splattershot, and splatters ink around the place.**

 ***PARTY DEFENSE rises!**

* * *

 **FIGHTING works normally this time. But the statue does reduced damage on him.**

* * *

Dialogue when trying to threaten him (only says this once):

TARTAR: "Ohh, I'm soooo scared! Meh."

Dialogue when trying to plead to him (also says this once):

TARTAR: "It's too late now."

Dialogue when using ink coverage:

TARTAR: "Stop ruining the place!"

* * *

(The goal is to try and survive until 20 turns)

* * *

 **Message: *USERS FUN GANG CONFIRMED.**

 **Turn #1:**

TARTAR: "I'll end this right where we're starting!"

 **Attack: Tartar shoots a few balls of his sanitized ink. They are easy to avoid, and do little damage. But then Tartar slams a fist in the middle. Getting hit by it does a lot of damage. Avoiding can be prevented if you're prepared for that.**

* * *

 **Message: *COMMUNICATION EFFICIENCY: 12.42%**

 **Turn #2:**

TARTAR: "I could've grinded you all up if you just went inside!

 **Attack: Tartar uses the statue's leg to circle around the box. However, the circle doesn't go all the way, else it would be unavoidable. If not avoided, damage is moderate.**

* * *

 **Message: *Tartar bounces his eyes...? to try and be threatening.**

 **Turn #3:**

TARTAR: "I can't believe you would side with those semi-sentient seafood abominations..."

 **Attack: Tartar does the same attack as the first, but a kick goes into the mix this time, which is faster than the slam. Damage can be explained above the first part.**

* * *

 **Message: *The teal ink oozes out of TARTAR's front, revealing a look of disgust.**

 **Turn #4:**

TARTAR: "*bzrt* Let's get this over with."

 **Attack: Tartar shoots sanitized poison arrows. The damage depends on the target. Susie tanks the hot, Kris is in the middle, and Ralsei takes the most damage (again, I'm sorry, fluffy boi)**

 **Damage is little, but getting hit by them poisons the person who gets hit. Each turn, you lose 1-2 hit points damage. The poison lasts for 5 turns.**

* * *

 **Message: *Is a whirring sound being heard...?**

 **Turn #5:**

TARTAR: "Now let's check out what it's like for you to be inside my speculations!"

 **Attack: A blender quickly rises up from the middle. If not prepared, you get trapped inside. Getting trapped would make you lose rapid damage. Luckily, it's very little, since that's just the warm-up.**

* * *

 **Message: *TARTAR is surprised by your antics, but doesn't offer to stop.**

 **Turn #6:**

TARTAR: "You know, the human could've at least came with me."

 **Attack: Tartar shoots more sanitized poison arrows, but then does a slam at the end.**

* * *

 **Message: *Sanitized Octolings begin to make their way to the scene.**

 **Turn #7:**

TARTAR: "But for now, I got the perfect life forms for replacing those worthless sea creatures!"

 **Attack: Tartar commands sanitized Octolings to join in the fight! They shoot from their Octo Shots, then super jump away. Like any other Octoling, the damage is moderate.**

* * *

 **Message: *TARTAR prepares another big attack, but figuring out what to use next.**

 **Turn #8:**

TARTAR: "I dunno about the other two, but I'll just leave them be, since they're nothing like Inklings and Octolings."

 **Attack: Tartar slams his fists down, limiting your movement. Sanitized ink oozes from the fists, and leaks onto the box. Avoiding it is very difficult, but damage is pretty small.**

* * *

 **Message: *TARTAR's eyes bounce around, annoyed by every attack you evade.**

 **Turn #9:**

TARTAR: "When I'm done with you, I'll make sure the professor's dream is fulfilled!"

 **Attack: Another sweep kick. But Tartar shoots a couple balls of sanitized ink so he can raise his chances of hitting you.**

* * *

 **Message: *The whirring gets faster, and stronger...!**

 **Turn #10:**

TARTAR: "Now PERISH right where you stand!

 **Attack: Two blenders pop up: one in the top left, upside down, and the other in the bottom right, right side up. There are a few hiding spots, but the damage IS rapid.**

* * *

 **Message: *TARTAR thinks about Inklings, and exclaims in disgust.**

 **Turn #11:**

TARTAR: "WHY do I hate them? Well, then... allow me to TELL you."

 **Attack: Tartar jumps high in the air, then slams onto the ground. Getting hit by the body results in a lot of damage taken. But the waves that come out (which have a spot for avoiding them) do less damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *TARTAR's head spins around, his anger rising up by the second.**

 **Turn #12:**

TARTAR: "They have needless wars to go through, and it didn't have to happen at all."

 **Attack: Tartar's next attack is the poison arrows again. Just the same attack as the fourth turn. Nothing extra added onto it.**

* * *

 **Message: *TARTAR calms down after the spin, not feeling dizzy at all.**

 **Turn #13:**

TARTAR: "Or what about their obsession with clothes? They're just objects, and they don't need to be popularized!"

 **Attack: Tartar starts with a fist slam, and then a foot slam. Both of them do moderate damage if you get hit by them.**

* * *

 **Message: *TARTAR uses the statue, and crosses the arms together. The annoyance is high...**

 **Turn #14:**

TARTAR: "Thus I've created a primordial ooze to make lifeforms worth seeing in my view of a world."

 **Attack: A sanitized waterfall falls down in the middle. Once that goes away, another happens on the left. And when THAT goes away, the last one happens on the right. Damage is kinda high.**

* * *

 **Message: *You know the whirring is bad at this point.**

 **Turn #15:**

TARTAR: "Oh, but I'm also making a smoothie! Wanna be a part of it?"

 **Attack: A blender appears in the middle. But if you don't get trapped, Tartar shoots sanitized ink balls to try and do some damage to you. Everything is avoidable though.**

* * *

 **Message: *Tartar gets into a protecting stance, trying to take lots of hits.**

 **Turn #16:**

TARTAR: "You know what you're doing, don't you?"

 **Attack: More sanitized waterfalls. More come at random patterns, so be sure to watch out.**

* * *

 **Message: *Don't give up now! The style is giving in!**

 **Turn #17:**

TARTAR: "I just want the professor's dream to become a reality!"

 **Attack: Tartar does 3 kicks across the box. If you're not fast enough, expect to take some damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *Tartar gets angry that you're still facing him.**

 **Turn #18:**

TARTAR: "Why aren't you splatted yet? Am I not trying hard enough?!"

 **Attack: Tartar slams his fists down again. Sanitized Octotroopers slowly shoot sanitized ink balls as the fists squeeze more ooze. Avoiding is merely impossible, but the damage isn't too much to worry about.**

* * *

 **Message: *The whirring sounds are coming NOW?**

 **Turn #19:**

TARTAR: "Wanna be blended now?! HUH?!"

 **Attack: Two more blenders come, in the same exact position as explained in turn #10. But Tartar slams his fist at the end, breaking the blenders, and possibly causing you some damage if not avoided.**

* * *

 **Message: *Watch out!**

 **Turn #20:**

TARTAR: "NOW I WILL END THIS!"

 **Attack: Tartar charges a huge laser beam. It goes WAY across the middle. Stay in the top of bottom in order to avoid it. If you get hit, a LOT of damage is taken.**

* * *

 **There are also alternate dialogues and attacks if you don't get hit up to turn 15. Here they are.**

* * *

 **Message:** ***Tartar gets into a protecting stance, trying to take lots of hits.**

 **Alternate turn #16:**

TARTAR: "Are you guys some kind of freaks? You avoided all my attacks! Well, how about THIS?

 **Attack: A blender appears in the middle. Then sanitized waterfalls cover the only hiding spots. You're forced to take some damage here, as this is unavoidable.**

* * *

 **Message: *Don't give up now! The style is giving in!**

 **Alternate turn #17:**

TARTAR: "Come on! Just die already!"

 **Attack: Another blender is in the middle. Tartar swiftly spins so quickly, it is also very impossible to avoid.**

* * *

 **Message: *Tartar gets angry that you're still facing him.**

 **Alternate turn #18:**

TARTAR: "I will try harder! I'll keep going until you're done for!"

 **Attack: This time, two blenders are there. Sanitized Octolings come and shoot at quick speed. The shots can be avoided, but it's very tricky.**

* * *

 **Message: *The whirring sounds are coming NOW?**

 **Turn #19:**

TARTAR: "COME ON ALREADY! JUST LET ME KILL YOU!"

 **Attack: Three blenders come across the bottom. They can be avoided, but they're very big. So it is kinda hard.**

* * *

 **Message: *Watch out!**

 **Turn #20:**

TARTAR: "You're *bzrt* DEAD."

 **Attack: Tartar charges a huge laser beam. It covers the entire screen. Here, the beam is unavoidable. And you still take lots of damage.**

* * *

 **If your keep fighting, you're able to defeat Tartar before the final beam. If sparing is your thing, then Tartar gets tired at that point.**

* * *

 **If you fight Tartar to lower his HP far enough...**

The GKY Statue kneels on one knee as Tartar lowers his head.

 **"I see... Even with all of my strength... you're just TOO powerful!"** Tartar complained.

* * *

 **If you survive all 20 turns...**

The GKY Statue falls to its knees as Tartar looks down.

 **"No...! How can this be? Defeated by not inky creatures?!"** Tartar yelled.

* * *

"See, that's the thing. Being bigger makes you a bigger target. Therefore, easier to defeat." Susie said.

"Okay, Tartar. Now please unlock the middle door so we can go there." Ralsei pleaded.

 **"You think I'd stop there? NO! I will NOT accept this!"** Tartar screamed. He tried to slam his fist down at the Fun Gang. They barely avoid it.

A magenta Splat Bomb was thrown at Tartar, and it pushed him off the statue. The statue, now just a human body, powers down. Tartar stood up to see who it was.

 **"YOU!"** Tartar shouted.

"Fun Gang! I'm here! Allow me to help you out!" Caleb cheered as he approaches the group.

"It's all yours." Susie chuckled. Kris smiles and shows Caleb a thumbs up, thanking him for the help.

"This ends now, Tartar." Caleb snapped. He pulls out his new Octo phone, and plays music.

 **"I can still stand here and defeat you!"** Tartar exclaimed.

* * *

 **The battle goes back here. Fly Octo Fly plays, and 3:00 minutes appears as a timer.**

 **All that happens is trying to avoid random attacks. They're small attacks, and do little damage each time. But as the music and timer keeps going, more come, making the avoiding a bit harder.**

 **The Fly Octo Fly version of "Ebb and Flow" plays for the final minute. And Caleb tries to attack Tartar the best he can.**

 **When the timer runs out, Caleb does the last blow, and makes Tartar lay on the floor.**

* * *

 **"GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Was Tartar's last scream before getting weakened.

Susie approached Tartar, an evil smirk on her face.

"So much for trying to win. Now the Fun Gang has won, and we will leave you off." She teased.

 **"Y-You... You think you have gotten me, didn't you? I lost my statue replacement, and it's thanks to you and all your stupid friends!"** Tartar exclaimed while trying to get up, The AI failed miserably.

Kris just shrugged, and Ralsei turned away, as he didn't want to see much violence. Caleb just winks and smiles, telling Susie to finish the job.

"I'm gonna destroy you now. I've got my business to attend to." Susie exclaimed while her teeth grew sharper. She holds her axe in her hands.

" **I might be gone now, but... I will still be here!"** Tartar yelled, **"My worthy life forms are still here. If you think I'm gonna give up there... YOU'RE WRONG. The professor built me to make the lifeforms worthy on Earth. I want to impress him, and it would mean destroying you fools. I still hae the sanitized goop within me and my minions! As long as they are still here..."**

Susie raises the axe.

" **ME, THE PROFESSOR, AND MY NEW LIFE FORMS SHALL LIVE OOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!"** Tartar screamed. And now...

 _SLASH!_

Susie swings the axe down at full speed, finishing Tartar for good. The leftover pieces of the AI were scattered all across the room.

"That should allow this to open the middle door." Susie said to herself.

"Susie... it did have to be fighting, didn't it?" Ralsei asked.

"He would come back if he wasn't finished." Susie replied.

"I understand." Ralsei sighed. Kris looked at the door and pointed at it. That made Susie, Ralsei and Caleb get ready for it.

"I'm gonna meet up with the others. See you guys on the other side!" Caleb reminded, then he super jumps away.

"Alright, Kris. Let's fight Jevil and save Inkopolis." Susie said. Kris grins, then pumps his fist. We walks out of the door, and then Ralsei and Susie follow him.

Who knows what Jevil has in store for them...

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all! Next up, it's the biggest battle yet! :D**

 **Also, my keyboard was disconnecting often, so now I'm gonna break it.**

 **Kidding.**

 **Anyway, have a wonderful day, guys, and Stay Fresh! ;)**


	15. Battle: JEVIL

**Alright, dudes. This is the big battle coming up, against the hardest boss of the first chapter of Deltarune! :D**

 **There will be minor differences during the battles, so be sure to look out on the things. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As soon as the Fun Gang left their recent trip (since it IS pretty much a choice is this was an actual thing), they noticed that the middle door was opening up. Like the others, the hallway was dark.

"I think this is our last stop. I wonder what awaits us there..." Ralsei wondered.

"Other than Jevil, I don't know." Susie said with a shrug. But she, Ralsei and Kris wasted no time in going inside the door.

It was a long and narrow hallway. It was dark, but it wasn't too dark like the other ones. And Kris also noticed that there was no files. He did have a feeling that it was Jenny from what he has read, but wasn't TOO sure.

He walks along the hallway, unaware what to expect from them.

"JEVIL'S INTRUDERS!" A voice screamed. The voice was so loud, it made all three of them jump. Then they saw four people walking towards them.

It was Jenny's army again. But this time, their eyes were completely white. And they had a different icon on their chests. Jackson has a spade, Riley has a heart, Emily has a clover, and Charlotte has a diamond.

"Don't take a step closer. Jevil doesn't want to meet you." Emily snapped.

"We HAVE to. He caused enough chaos to nearly destroy Inkopolis." Susie said.

"NO! MAKE MORE CHAOS COME INTO THE MIX!" Charlotte shrieked.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Ralsei asked with concern.

"Don't question it. Now leave, or we'll force you to go." Riley commanded.

"Then try." Susie threatened.

"Alright, fine. Let the chaos go further." Jackson sighed.

* * *

 ***Insert fight: Ryuketsunoshi Army***

 ***"Milky Ways" plays* (It's not a Splatoon or Deltarune song. If you played** **Just Shapes and beats,** **Roblox's Speed Run 4, or found the music on YouTube, or even Geometry Dash, you'll know what it is.)**

 ***KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 **Message: Here they come!**

They each tried to look threatening, but wasn't really working very well.

ACT Menu options:

1\. Check

2\. Talk

3\. Lecture

4\. Ink weapon combination

5\. Pirouette (costs 20% TP to use)

6\. Hypnosis (costs 50% TP, along with teaming with Susie and Ralsei for their turns, to do)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***RYUKETSUNOSHI ARMY? Atk-? Def-? Strongest army led by Jenny. Hates Inklings with a passion, but has more to them than just that. Possessed?**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk...**

 ***KRIS talked to the army! But it doesn't seem like talking will work...**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Lecture...**

 ***KRIS lectured the army! But it doesn't seem like lecturing will work...**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink weapon combination...**

 ***SUSIE and RALSEI used their splatting weapons to gain an advantage! KRIS joined in, and... because of the Octarian army, attack power has grown! (200 damage)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Pirouette...**

 ***KRIS spun around! The army got slightly more TIRED, and...!**

When used once:

 ***It was a false alarm! (Nothing happens.)**

When used a second time:

 ***The pirouette made the army fall to their knees! ENEMY defense decreased! (Each of the opponents will have their defense dropped.)**

When used a third time:

 ***Awkward! Upcoming attack will hurt a lot! (The opponents attack will be raised.)**

When used a fourth time:

 ***Amazing! Being with your teammates raised the party's defense! (Defense for the Fun Gang will be raised.)**

When used a fifth time:

 ***What a thrilling five! Team healed! (+60 health to all party members)**

 **(When used more then 5 times, it rotates, and is different every time.)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Hypnosis...**

 ***KRIS gazed strangely!/SUSIE spun something around!/RALSEI chanted something!**

 ***The army's next attack weakened!**

 ***The army became more TIRED!**

* * *

 **When the hypnosis thing was down enough...**

 ***The army became exhausted! (Their names turn blue at this point)**

* * *

 **Hint: If you're planning on pacifying, then you have to do either 5 pirouettes, or 2 hypnosis attacks.**

 **If you're planning on FIGHTing, then they're easier to defeat, but their attacks rise.**

* * *

Enemy dialogue:

*when the battle starts*

JACKSON: "CHAOS, CHAOS!"

EMILY: "CHAOS, CHAOS!"

CHARLOTTE: "CHAOS, CHAOS!"

RILEY: "CHAOS, CHAOS!"

(There is no alternate dialogue for any of the ACTS, so there is just plain dialogue.)

 ***plain dialogue boxes***

*group dialogue #1*

JACKSON: "Catch us if you CAN!"

EMILY: "We'll create the perfect vision!"

CHARLOTTE: "Together, we can do anything!"

RILEY: "Enter a perfect transformation!"

*group dialogue #2*

JACKSON: "Hearts, diamonds..."

EMILY: "Clubs, spades..."

CHARLOTTE: "All these bugs are in our brains!"

RILEY: "Let this CHAOS rule the earth!"

*group dialogue #3*

JACKSON: "We're all created just to DIE!"

EMILY: "And mortal sin is the only reason why."

CHARLOTTE: "You, Fun Gang, can't stop what has begun!"

RILEY: "So you might as well have so much FUN!"

* * *

 **ATTACKS:**

 **Attack #1: All four of the Octos shoot from their Octo Shot. As usual, damage and avoid rate is random. Shooting is a big slower, though.**

 **Attack #2: The army each turn into their octopus form, and they superjump and land on an intended spot that is highlighted. It shows you the spot of where they'll land. Damage is high, but easy to avoid. And this time, it's faster.**

 **Attack #3: Octopus form again, the army zooms out at you and tries to ram into you. Avoiding is kinda hard, and damage is moderate. Once again, it IS faster.**

 **Attack #4: Bombs with spades in the center fall quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into 10 spade bullets that together shoot out evenly in all directions. (Jackson's signature attack)**

 **Attack #5: Bombs with hearts in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and detonate into four hearts in a square formation rotating at the center point, which fly towards the SOUL and go beyond. (Riley's signature attack)**

 **Attack #6: Bombs with clubs in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into club bullets, which aim at the SOUL in a 3-way spread pattern and go beyond the board. (Emily's signature attack)**

 **Attack #7: Diamonds rapidly spawn from the bottom of the screen in random locations and fly upwards. (Charlotte's signature attack (Well, I guess I wouldn't say signature, since Rudinn uses that attack as well.))**

* * *

*END OF BATTLE*

 ***You won! Earned 0 EXP and 55 D$.**

* * *

The army stands there, weakened. They have just took everything that the Fun Gang has done. But it was just too much for them.

Before the Fun Gang can ask them about the things, the army screamed in fear, and were suddenly swung backwards, right to the other side of the hallway, which is where the Fun Gang was heading.

"Quick! This way!" Susie commanded. But Kris still led the way there, but shares the same amount of concern like Susie and Ralsei. Mostly Ralsei, cuz of how kind he is.

* * *

 ***"Circus" plays***

The Fun Gang enter the room to hear the creepy music playing. They recognize the music from when they've been at Jevil's place back in the Dark World.

They looked over to the side and see each member of Jenny's army... tied up. They were held there by the icon that appeared on their chest, and the ropes were keeping them secure.

"Boo hoo, boo hoo, uee hee hee! So lonely, lonely I be..." An insane voice cackled.

"Oh god..." Susie groaned. And then Jevil teleports in front of the Gang.

"I have been awaiting your astounding appearance, Fun Gang!" Jevil laughed, "I had a feeling you were worthy enough to play a game with me! Lucky for you, I have still planned it since we all first came here!"

"If you wanna play, then let's start. I haven't got all day." Susie demanded.

"UEE HEE HEE! EAGER, EAGER, AREN'T WE? THE ARMY FROM THE OCTOS, OCTOS, WILL POWER MY STRENGTH EVEN MORE!" Jevil boasted.

"We are warned, Jevil. Now... let's play this game." Ralsei said.

"I WILL CLARIFY THE RULES AGAIN, FUN GANG! When your HP drops to 0... YOU LOSE!" Jevil chuckled, and once again tries to attack them. But they were prepared this time.

"Jevil, you're dealing with a group of sharks. More can come if you keep this up." Susie threatened, her eyes glowing and teeth getting sharper.

"UEE HEE HEE! PERFECT, PERFECT! NOW, NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... LET THE GAMES... BEGIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Jevil shrieked, the loudest he has ever shouted in his entire life.

* * *

 ***Insert fight: JEVIL***

 ***A mashup of Ebb and Flow, and THE WORLD REVOLVING, plays* (Search it on YouTube if you haven't seen it yet.)**

Jevil grins as the background spins. The army members, still tied up, were stuck in this spinning splatastrophe. (The background is like when you fight Jevil in Deltarune, but the colors are green and pink, with paint splatters, instead of shades of blue. It's still polygonal tho.)

 ***KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

* * *

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Pirouette (20 TP)

3\. Hypnosis (50 TP, and costs Susie's and Ralsei's turn as well)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***JEVIL. There is no strategy to defeat the enemy. Good luck!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, the Pirouette...**

 ***KRIS spun around! The army got slightly more TIRED, and...!**

First use:

 ***It was just foley! (Nothing happens)**

Second use:

 ***JEVIL felt at ease! JEVIL's defense dropped! (Lowers Jevil's defense by 4 with each use)**

Third use:

 ***Awkward! Upcoming attack will hurt rapidly! (The number of invincibility frames decreases this turn)**

Fourth use:

 ***Tranquil! The dance defended the party! (Party defense up)**

Fifth use:

 ***What! It's nothing but a useless bird! (Nothing happens, except for a yellow bird flying about)**

Sixth use:

 ***It felt comforting! (Heals a random party member)**

Seventh use:

 ***Everyone's HP got jumbled up! (Shuffle party members' HP bars, including Max HP)**

Eighth use:

 ***JEVIL's upcoming move got powered up! (Jevil's next attack will deal more damage)**

Ninth use:

 ***A perfect 10! (~30 HP heal to all party members)**

(And it rotates to a different effect each time you use it)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Hypnosis...**

 ***KRIS gazed strangely!/SUSIE spun something around!/RALSEI chanted something!**

 ***JEVIL's next attack weakened!**

 ***JEVIL became more TIRED!**

* * *

 **Battle:**

 **Phase One:**

 **Turn #1:**

JEVIL: "CHAOS, CHAOS CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

 **Attack: Jevil teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the Bullet Board and quickly spews volleys of five spade bullets centered at the SOUL that advance linearly beyond the board until the attack ends.**

* * *

 **Turn #2:**

JEVIL: "SHALL WE PLAY THE RING-AROUND?"

 **Attack: Ten large spade bullets appear around the Bullet Board in a circle and quickly start bounding, one after the other, in a spiral pattern, towards the center of the Bullet Board and beyond. They move toward the middle either clockwise or counterclockwise. The direction of the spiral remains the same throughout the attack in earlier phases, but can shift later in the fight. It is possible to dodge this attack by waiting in the top right corner of the Board between two spades, causing all of them to miss.**

* * *

 **Turn #3:**

JEVIL: "MY HEARTS GO OUT TO ALL YOU SINNERS!"

 **Attack: Bombs with hearts in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and detonate into four hearts in a square formation rotating at the center point, which fly towards the SOUL and go beyond. This continues until the attack ends.**

* * *

 **Turn #4:**

JEVIL: "HA, HA. LET'S MAKE THE DEVILSKNIFE."

 **Attack: Four scythes oscillate around the center of the Bullet Board while rotating in either direction.**

* * *

 **Alternate dialogue throughout (and at the end):**

Dialogue #1:

JEVIL: "IT'S ALL TOO MUCH FUN!"

Dialogue #2:

JEVIL: "THESE CURTAINS ARE REALLY ON FIRE!"

Dialogue #3:

JEVIL: "THIS BODY CANNOT BE KILLED!"

Dialogue #4:

JEVIL: "A CHAOS, CHAOS!"

Dialogue #5:

JEVIL: "PLEASE, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE CHAOS."

Dialogue #6:

JEVIL: "OCTOLINGS LOVE A CHAOS, CHAOS! UEE HEE HEE!"

Dialogue #7:

JEVIL: "THIS TURF WAR GAME IS THE PERFECT SUGGESTION!"

* * *

 **Phase Two:**

 **Turn #5:**

JEVIL: "PIIP PIIP, LET'S RIDE THE CAROUSEL GAME.

 **Attack: 3 rows of horses fly across the arena from the left to the right as if they were textures on a 3D cylinder. They all bob up and down according to a pattern, and their path skews up and down over time.**

* * *

 **Turn #6:**

JEVIL: "HEE HEE, HAVING FUN?! JOIN THE CLUB!"

 **Attack:** **Bombs with clubs in the center quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into club bullets, which aim at the SOUL in a 3-way spread pattern and go beyond the board.**

* * *

 **Turn #7:**

JEVIL: "HEARTS, DIAMONDS, I CAN DO ANYTHING!"

 **Attack: Diamonds rapidly spawn from the bottom of the screen in random locations and fly upwards - essentially a sped-up version of one of Rudinn's (and Charlotte's) attacks.**

* * *

 **Turn #8:**

JEVIL: "WHO KEEPS SPINNING THE WORLD AROUND?"

 **Attack: Spade bullets circle the screen and attack just as in phase 1. However, this attack lasts slightly longer, the spades move slightly faster, the SOUL's movement speed increases, and the spiral may change direction at random.**

* * *

 **Phase Three:**

 **Turn #9:**

JEVIL: "YOU KIDS ARE REALLY KEEPING UP!"

 **Attack: Just like the carousel attack from phase 2, except there are both horses and ducks, and their path does not skew. There are still only 3 rows of them, yet the horses and ducks go up and down at opposite intervals to each other. (If you pay attention to the duck carousels, you may find the head of the duck thing from one of the Amalgamates in Undertale. Another Easter Egg (that I wanted to put in, cuz why not) is that you can see a mini Octoling riding one. They don't hurt you though.)**

* * *

 **Turn #10:**

JEVIL: "NU-HA! I NEVER HAD SUCH FUN, FUN!"

 **Attack:** **Bombs with spades in the center fall quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into 10 spade bullets that together shoot out evenly in all directions.**

* * *

 **Turn #11:**

JEVIL: "A BEAUTY IS JOYING IN MY HEART!"

 **Attack: Clubs appear around the edges of the screen, shooting 3 individual 3-way spread bursts of bullets aimed at the SOUL. The three bursts aim and fire at the place where the SOUL was, so there appears to be a small amount of spread as they fly towards the SOUL. This is in essence a sped-up version of one of Clover's attacks.**

* * *

 **Turn #12:**

JEVIL: "EVEN DEVILSKNIFE IS SMILING!"

 **Attack: Four scythes oscillate around the center of the board, just as in phase 1, but this time, a larger red scythe will appear either near the top of the board or the bottom, and fly horizontally across the screen, damaging the target if they are hit by it. It randomly starts at either top or bottom. It always alternates which side it is on, so if it starts at the top, the order is "top, bottom, top". It appears 4 times, but can only hit the SOUL the first 3 times before the attack ends.**

* * *

 **Phase Four:**

 **Turn #13:**

JEVIL: "IT'S SO EXCITING... I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

 **Attack: Jevil teleports to random spots in the areas to the left and right of the Bullet Board, much quicker than the Phase 1 attack, and throws one diamond bullet aimed at the SOUL that advances linearly and will go beyond the board.**

* * *

 **Turn #14:**

JEVIL: "THIS IS IT, BOISENGIRLS! SEE YA!"

 **Attack: Every previous version of the suit bombs (hearts, spades, clubs) spawns randomly, as well as a diamond bomb, which fires 3 diamond bullets aimed at the SOUL, each one slightly slower than the previous, forming a straight line.**

* * *

 **Turn #15:**

JEVIL: "ENOUGH! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!"

 **Attack: Jevil looks tired, and attacks with a much slower version of the diamond attack from phase 2, where diamonds spawn from below the arena and fly up. These diamonds give a very large amount of TP.**

* * *

 **Turn #16:**

JEVIL: "KIDDING! HERE'S MY FINAL CHAOS!"

 **Attack: The arena grows to fill the whole screen. Giant versions of the Devilsknife fall from the top of the screen, dealing damage if touched. If they touch the ground, they create a pillar of white light that may also damage the party members. These Devilsknives appear randomly along the screen until the party members survive long enough, then a set pattern falls going from the edges of the screen in, then another falls dead-center, followed by some more around the edges, and a final giant Devilsknife that fills the screen falls from the sky and ends the attack. This final Devilsknife can easily be avoided by staying away, since it cannot go all the way down.**

* * *

 **Phase Five appears here, with Jevil dancing all around, maniacally, and he says any of the alternate dialogue while doing a random attack each turn. This keeps going until he is defeated or pacified.**

* * *

 **If you defeat Jevil by FIGHTing him...**

The Fun Gang put their weapons down as... they have finally won. The background they were in stops spinning, and the army pants from exhaustion. Jevil stares at the Gang, smiling wickedly from taking the last hit.

Then he calms down and just keeps grinning at them, while a static effect happens on him.

"HA HA HA. WHAT FUN!" He cackled, "YOU'RE FAST, FAST, STRONG, STRONG. BUT THERE ARE YET FASTER, YET STRONGER."

He approaches the Fun Gang, but they stood their ground. If anything, it seems like Jevil was warning them. Jevil puts his hand in front of them, and clenches it into a fist.

"THE HAND OF THE KNIGHT IS DRIFTING FORWARD," Jevil warned, "SOON, THE "QUEEN" RETURNS, AND HELL'S ROAR BUBBLES FROM THE DEPTHS... LIGHTNERS, CAN YOU STOP IT?"

The Fun Gang weren't able to understand what Jevil was meaning by this. Soon, Jevil backs away and laughs on and on.

"UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...!" He laughed. After a few more seconds, Jevil calmed down, and looked at the Fun Gang once again.

"LIGHTNERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL! TAKE ME AND DO YOUR STRONGEST-!" Jevil yelled. Then he turns into Devilsknife, and floats in a mysterious space above.

 ***DEVILSKNIFE was added to your WEAPONs** *

* * *

 **If you defeat Jevil by pacifying him...**

The Fun Gang put their weapons down as... they have finally won. The background they were in stops spinning, and the army pants from exhaustion. Jevil stares at the Gang, smiling wickedly from Ralsei's pacify spell.

Then he calms down and just keeps grinning at them, while a static effect happens on him.

"WHAT FUN! I'M EXHAUSTED! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!" Jevil sighed. He approaches the Fun Gang, but they stood their ground. If anything, it seems like Jevil was warning them. Jevil puts his hand in front of them, and clenches it into a fist.

"NOW I WILL SLEEP FOR THE OTHER 100 YEARS," Jevil said, "UNFORTUNATELY, YOU KIDS CANNOT HAVE SUCH A PLEASANT DREAM. FROM NOW, A NIGHTMARE WILL AWAKEN IN YOUR HEARTS. IN THE SHADOW OF THE KNIGHT'S HAND... LIGHTNERS, CAN YOU STOP IT?"

The Fun Gang weren't able to understand what Jevil was meaning by this. Soon, Jevil backs away and laughs on and on.

"UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...!" He laughed. After a few more seconds, Jevil calmed down, and looked at the Fun Gang once again.

"LIGHTNERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL! TAKE THIS AND DO YOUR STRONGEST-!" Jevil yelled. Then he turns into Devilsknife, and floats in a mysterious space above.

 ***JEVILSTAIL was added to your ARMORs** *

* * *

Susie equips the Jevil object that the Fun Gang got, since it can really only be used on her. The Fun Gang turn to the army, and saw they were untied. But their eyes turned back to normal.

"O-Oh my cod! T-That was horrible! I felt as if my own skin was being pulled...!" Jackson cried.

"Are you guys okay?" Ralsei asked.

"NO! Jevil trapped us in some sort of energy-wanting machine! It hurt so bad!" Riley complained.

"Jevil is a very scary creature! I hope we never encounter him again!" Charlotte cried.

"Luckily, I think he sided with us now. Wasn't THAT bad." Susie scoffed. Ralsei shivered from thinking about the many attacks he took when Jevil targeted him.

"W-Whoa, you tamed that guy?! Amazing!" Emily complimented.

"But Jenny wouldn't be too impressed. She'd probably kill us if we stand around here talking!" Charlotte shouted.

"Sorry, guys. We have to get out of here. Thanks for saving us from the clutches of Jevil though!" Jackson said, and then he, along with the rest of the army, marched out of the room before anyone can find them.

As for the Fun Gang, they have successfully stopped Jevil. Now, he is with the Fun Gang, and no one can stand in their way. Kris, Susie and Ralsei walk to the hallway so they can leave the canyon.

But... it doesn't seem like it's over.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I copied and pasted the descriptions for the attacks for Jevil from the Deltarune wiki. XD**

 **But, if you guys are curious, this is not the end of this story. There is ONE more battle that the Fun Gang has to face. Can you guess who it's gonna be? Wait till you see in the next chapter of Inkopolis Chaos. ;)**

 **That's all for today, dudes. Don't forget, let the CHAOS take over, and Stay Fresh! :D**


	16. Battle: Jenny

**Eh heh heh! So, guys. This is the chapter where the Fun Gang will go against their final battle in their journey at Cephalon HQ. You're probably wondering who it's gonna be.**

 **Ain't gonna tell you. You're gonna find out on this story. ;)**

 **But let's not let the anticipation explode everything! Here is the chapter, and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Jevil is defeated, and for some reason, became a use for the team. They don't know why that this maniacal jester would side with them after what he did, but they decided to let it pass for now.

The Fun Gang walk along the dark hallway, expecting to leave. But as they were halfway there...

A metal wall went up in front of them, preventing them from going forward. And another metal wall appears behind them, trapping them from both sides.

Then, modified ink blasters appeared on one of the walls. They shot at rapid speed, making the Fun Gang yelp and scream. Well, Kris just inaudibly gasps because of how he can't really talk.

The Fun Gang were pushed back until the blasters has made them fall. Then the blasters stopped, and a door closes and locks. And then the lights turn on before they can try to escape.

The room was gray and dull. It was small, yet there was enough room to operate for doing anything. There was also a couple ink stains. And not only ink stains. There was also _blood_ stains. Though there wasn't much of those.

There was also a desk, but it was flipped over, with some things fallen over with it. Then the Fun Gang heard footsteps.

"So... it's true that Jevil sided with you, huh?" A woman's voice was heard. The Fun Gang look in front of them. And they see none other than...

Jenny.

"Oh! Jenny!" Ralsei yelped.

"I turn back to watch him murder you three... and he SIDES with you?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Susie asked.

"You don't appreciate what I have in mind. Even when you don't know what Octolings are." Jenny replied. Kris didn't really like Jenny's tone, so he goes up to her face, glaring at her.

Jenny just grits her teeth and shoves Kris. Susie and Ralsei help him up, angry by what she just did.

"There's a reason for what you're doing right now." Ralsei said. Jenny just sighs, since he was asking that kindly.

Jenny reaches over to her shades, and takes them off. Her eyes were black, which was unlike any other colored eyes that other Octolings have. And like some others, she also had purple markings.

"Listen," Jenny said as she looks at the Gang, "Octolings went through a lot of hard times. What my goal is... is to give Octolings more chances. But people just get in my way."

The Fun Gang were confused by what Jenny was saying.

"I joined Octavio to give Octolings reason to rise up. A reason to fight back. For revenge against the Inklings." Jenny continued.

"If you just want revenge... it's wrong." Ralsei pointed out.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd do better?!" Jenny snapped as she glares at the small fluffy boy.

"Ralsei's right. I suggest you back off and let us go. Or we'll do this the hard way." Susie threatened as she puts her hand on her axe.

"Hee hee hee... I'll have you know I'm not like the others. Fight me, and I'm gonna make you NEVER see the light of day again." Jenny warned.

"We're never afraid! We can pass this!" Ralsei cheered. Kris smiles, and he brings up his sword, ready to fight.

"Alright, Fun Gang. Even with Jevil's help currently, you don't stand a chance," Jenny exclaimed, "When I kill you, I'm gonna use your body as target practice. Then I'll lick your blood day and night, to see how different it tastes."

"Then try." Susie simply said.

"You're dead. You are SO DEAD, Fun Gang." Jenny said. She pulls out her Octo Sword, while Susie did the same with her axe. Ralsei makes his pink scarf wrap around his neck, as a more defensive tactic.

Jenny has the most insane smile on her face, knowing that she is gonna kill these three.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

* * *

 ***Insert fight: JENNY***

 ***A remix of Octoling Rendezvous plays***

Jenny evilly smiles as she holds her Octo Sword in her hands.

 ***KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

* * *

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Talk

3\. Talk (with Susie's icon next to it)

4\. Talk (with Ralsei's icon next to it)

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***JENNY Atk-40, Def-40. Elite Octoling Captain. Kills people for own amusement, and won't stop until she gets what she wants.**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk...**

 ***KRIS attempted to talk to JENNY.**

"A human?! Trying to get me to stop?! That's completely stupid!" Jenny scoffed. She looked absolutely furious by that.

"If you wanna die just by talking, then so be it! See how much good it does for you!" Jenny threatened.

 ***Your will is changing... TALK became BOOYAH!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then BOOYAH...**

 ***Your battle cry spread out through the room for your party! ATTACK and DEFENSE raise for this turn!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk (with Susie's icon)...**

 ***KRIS told SUSIE to attempt talking to JENNY.**

"Alright, lemme tell you something," Susie started, "We got here to fix where Jevil was at. I suggest you end this now, or things might turn out bad."

"Jevil sided with you, and I won't tolerate that! I'll kill you and use your own body as my personal trophies!" Jenny snapped. Susie stayed silent for a moment, and then her teeth sharpen, and her eye glows, not backing down.

"Fine. Let me show you how splatting works when I do things." Susie chuckled.

 ***SUSIE's will is changing... TALK became SPLAT BUSTER!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Splat Buster (which costs 60 TP)...**

 ***Your SOUL shines its power on SUSIE!**

 ***SUSIE used SPLAT BUSTER! (she pulls out the Splat Roller, and swings its ink on Jenny. Jenny takes exactly 300 damage when hit by it. More powerful than Rude Buster, which does 150 damage in this fight.)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Talk (with Ralsei's icon)...**

 ***KRIS told RALSEI to attempt talking to JENNY.**

"You're very cold hearted, but deep inside... I know there is still some good inside of you," Ralsei said, "If we can do this peacefully, then I believe we can all be friends! And you may give your sister a chance!"

"That traitor is no sister of mine! Let her bleed out in this world if something happens to her!" Jenny yelled, "And as for YOU... let me take my knife and rip your ears out. How does a bloody snack sound, fluffy boy?!"

"Sorry, Jenny. We're not giving up this fight." Ralsei replied.

 ***RALSEI's will is changing... TALK became INK HEAL!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink Heal (which costs 60 TP)...**

 ***Your soul shines its power on RALSEI!**

 ***RALSEI combined magic with the ink from the Splat Charger, and healed the whole party! (heals everyone to maximum HP)**

* * *

 **If you tried to spare of pacify Jenny when her name isn't yellow or blue, the text will remind you that you can only win by fighting her. Therefor, that is the only strategy you can do.**

* * *

 **Battle:**

 **Turn #1:**

JENNY: "You're gonna die where you are right now."

 **Attack: Your SOUL gets trapped in a small box, so you are unable to move. Jenny pulls out a knife, and stabs the SOUL straight down. It doesn't do any damage, but now the SOUL is cut in half, so you're avoiding in two boxes this time instead of one. (Each half is controlled by different keys.)**

JENNY: "Do you expect to kill me if you're CUT IN HALF?!"

 **(The moving thing if this was an actual game. For example, let's say on Switch, you move the left half with the left Joy Con, or left analog stick of a Pro Controller, and the right half with the right stuff. And for the computer, left is wit D, and right is with the arrow keys.)**

* * *

 **Turn #2:**

JENNY: "I should've killed you all the first moment I met you."

 **Attack: Jenny super jumps in the air, and then starts a Splashdown in the middle of both boxes. Getting hit by the Splashdown does a lot of damage. When she lands the Splashdown, she will swipe down using her Octo Sword. The damage from the sword is a little less than the other attack.**

* * *

 **Turn #3:**

JENNY: "Think I'll let you go after that battle with Jevil? Shell no!"

 **Attack: Jenny picks one of the boxes that half of your SOUL is on, then she tries to slash you with the sword. She does this 3 times in any different direction.**

* * *

 **Turn #4:**

JENNY: "Well, guess what? You're going to die. I'll make sure of it."

 **Attack: Jenny blows a whistle, and a lot of octopodes** **(I'm still sticking to that term)** **swim around the boxes. They swim around for about 3 seconds before Jenny yells, commanding the octopodes to attack. They roll out at you in different directions. Damage taken is little. When that is done, Jenny throws a knife in a straight line in the middle of the boxes. The knife goes very fast, so avoiding can be tricky. This knife does lots more damage.**

* * *

 **Turn #5:**

JENNY: "I wanna know what your blood tastes like. I bet it tastes DELICIOUS."

 **Attack: Jenny slits her right hand with her sword. The right box is experiencing drops of blood slowly falling down. The left box, however, is stuck with avoiding seaweed at the bottom. Getting near them will try to whip and attack you. The blood does little damage, but can actually poison you (see Tartar's battle for poison details(also, I know blood poisoning doesn't make sense, but I dunno. Maybe it's the Fun Gang's differences with Octolings)). The seaweed does more damage than the blood.**

* * *

 **Turn #6:**

JENNY: "Maybe your world is one I should go for. Inkopolis is always protected by those AGENTS."

 **Attack: Jenny super jumps somewhere, and throws small ink shots from an Octo Shot. She keeps on doing this for exactly 10 times. Like any other time, the damage from the ink is moderate.**

* * *

 **Turn #7:**

JENNY: "OCTAVIO, TARTAR... I don't care who it is, but they HAVE to agree with my ideas."

 **Attack: Jenny grabs an Octo Roller. She jumps, and swings the Roller at a vertical angle. Since a Roller is powerful, some damage can be taken if not prepared. Jenny does this about 2 more times, each in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Turn #8:**

JENNY: "It's not like people are gonna be with me anyway. They're SCARED of me. SCARED!"

 **Attack: Jenny does another Splashdown on the middle of both boxes. After that, she will swipe her sword up, and then down. She does this a couple times. Damage is moderate, since the sword is very sharp.**

* * *

 **Turn #9:**

JENNY: "I don't care about those meaningless soldiers! They only look up to me for my strength, and nothing else. Ridiculous."

 **Attack: Jenny makes seaweed cover the entire bottom of the two boxes. While that goes on, she grabs an Octo Shot and shoots from it. Damage can be known if you look back here, or on other chapters.**

* * *

 **Turn #10:**

JENNY: "Oh, but your skin can be either hard or soft. If it's not an Inkling or an Octoling, you make my interest go up WAY longer."

 **Attack: Jenny activates the Tenta Missiles. She launches them at the SOUL halves. The missiles can do a dangerous amount of damage. Then she'll throw a knife at one of the SOUL halves, not approved by you still living, and making it this far.**

* * *

 **Turn #11:**

JENNY: "And yet you guys worry for that traitor..."

 **Attack: Jenny blows a whistle, and more octopodes come. Same formation as turn 4, but it's a different direction again. After that time, the octopodes will come from the bottom, and launch at you from there. Damage taken is similar to turn 4.**

* * *

 **Turn #12:**

JENNY: "Ha! Stupid, antisocial girl! She doesn't deserve to live! I have no sister of mine! She might as well rot in this world!"

 **Attack: Jenny super jumps all around the boxes, and each jump, she throws a Burst Bomb. It goes very fast, you're seeing more than one Jenny, as if you're hallucinating. The Burst Bomb does little damage. It does more depending on how close you are.**

* * *

 **Turn #13:**

JENNY: "I'd kill her, but she deserves to suffer. She's gonna die one day. Everyone does. And that includes YOU."

 **Attack: Two rows of seaweed appear: one on the top, and the other on the bottom. They are very long, so they will try to whip at you. The best suggestion is to move both SOUL halves in a straight line. The seaweed does the same damage as the other times.**

* * *

 **Turn #14:**

JENNY: "My, my. You're quite defensive, aren't you? How long will you be able to keep up?!"

 **Attack: Jenny picks one box half, and does a bigger Splashdown than the last ones. You are forced to take a little damage there, since there is no avoiding that attack.**

* * *

 **Turn #15:**

JENNY: "That red liquid on your skin... it's blood! Are you giving up already? Is that it?!"

 **Attack: Jenny activates the Inkjet. She shoots approximately six times, with each hit aimed at you. The damage is high, but not too high. When the Inkjet ends, Jenny will once again throw a knife at one of the SOUL halves.**

* * *

 **Turn #16:**

JENNY: "Struggling, aren't you? Are you scared?! Are you in pain?! GOOD! Wait till you slowly rot and DIE!"

 **Attack: Drops of blood appears on the left box, slowly coming down. Jenny waits for 5 seconds there, then tries to shoot at that half with her Octo Shot.**

* * *

 **Turn #17:**

JENNY: "I see the look on your face. You wanna keep going, but you know you can't. Just come with me, and your life will be WAY easier!"

 **Attack: Drops of blood appear on the right box this time. Jenny once again waits for 5 seconds, but this time, it's the seaweed attack again. But it's just one row this time.**

* * *

 **Turn #18:**

JENNY: "I know you won't. So I'm just gonna kill you anyway. I just wanna see your limp bodies!"

 **Attack: The seaweed attack from turn 13 comes, but Jenny shoots from an Octo Shot to try and get a hit off of you.**

* * *

 **Turn #19:**

JENNY: "I can imagine it now. You're trying to act like a hero. And then you fail your job against me. Worthless group."

 **Attack: Jenny slashes her sword on both of the boxes about 8 times. Then she goes above the two boxes, and tries to throw a huge knife. It goes vertical first, then horizontal. The knife does more damage than the sword.**

* * *

 **Turn #20:**

JENNY: "This is for the Octarian Army. Goodbye, Fun Gang."

 **Attack: Jenny does a bunch of Splashdowns at any of the boxes, on any kind of direction or angle. Damage output is still the same as the last Splashdowns from the previous attacks.**

* * *

 **From there, Jenny will not say anything, and will do any of the five attacks until further notice:**

 **Attack 1: Seaweed row, in both boxes, in both rows; top and bottom.**

 **Attack 2: Splashdown in middle of both boxes, then shooting from Octo Shot.**

 **Attack 3: Blood drops on one box, seaweed on bottom row of the other box that doesn't have the blood drop attack.**

 **Attack 4: Octopus whistle. And when that happens, the bottom to top launch. And Jenny throws a knife at one of the halves when that attack is done.**

 **Attack 5: Any of the three specials: Tenta Missiles, Inkjet, or Splashdown bunch.**

* * *

 **The turns are finally different when Jenny reaches an eighth of her health. She gets angry, and she literally shows it when she grits her teeth.**

 ***JENNY is mad now! Enemy ATTACK rose! Party DEFENSE lowered!**

* * *

 **Turn #21:**

JENNY: "You're still alive?! You lucky brats! Now you're REALLY asking for it!"

 **Attack: Blood drops appear at BOTH boxes. But that's all the attack is. Nothing too big for this one.**

* * *

 **Turn #22:**

JENNY: "Your BLOOD needs to have a taste test! Just give in! I'm too powerful!"

 **Attack: Blood drops appear at BOTH boxes. Seaweed is on top and bottom rows of both boxes, and Jenny will shoot from her Octo Shot, forcing at least one hit from anything.**

* * *

 **Turn #23:**

JENNY: "What do you have with you?! Is it necessary?! Come out and face me with all your strength! Prove to me what you're made of!

 **Attack: Blood drops appear at BOTH boxes. Jenny super jumps very quickly as if you're seeing more than one of her, and throws Burst Bombs each jump. Way faster than the last time. And Jenny throws a Splat Bomb at the end, reducing more damage if you get near it.**

* * *

 **Turn #24:**

JENNY: "You're not even a fighter! Worthless! Pathetic! I expect more from you fools!"

 **Attack: Blood drops appear at BOTH boxes. Jenny picks either the Inkjet or the Tenta Missiles (it varies each time), and uses them on you. The damage IS a bit higher this time.**

* * *

 **Turn #25:**

JENNY: "I'm sick of you still alive! DIE, YOU PATHETIC SON OF A B***H!"

 **Attack: Jenny traps the SOUL halves in smaller boxes. A large knife hits the halves five times. Little damage is taken, but it's rapid, so it's necessary to heal for this part.**

* * *

 **Jenny will forcibly do this attack each turn if the fight still goes on. But the damage does less damage if it goes on for WAY longer than intended.**

* * *

Jenny falls on the floor, unconscious, when all her damage is taken.

*END OF BATTLE*

*You won! Earned 0 EXP and 200 D$.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, guys. Cliffhanger, sorry about that. :p**

 **But that is the battle against Jenny. Next up is the ending. There's gonna be two: a Neutral Ending, and a Pacifist Ending. That's gonna be the longer chapters, especially the Pacifist Ending. You'll see when it comes out. ;)**

 **That's all I got for the fight though, guys. Have an amazing day, and Stay Fresh! :D**


	17. Neutral Ending

**So here is the first ending of Inkopolis Chaos: the Neutral Ending, which is obtained if you use FIGHTING to defeat at least one enemy (that includes bosses, excluding Jevil and Jenny).**

 **Ready for it? Well, it's coming now! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Fun Gang look at the unconscious Octoling that they have just defeated. They have almost died trying to defeat her, but they managed to do it. And now, their enemy is laying on the floor, asleep.

"She's not dead, is she?" Ralsei asked with concern. Susie walked up a bit and examined her more closely.

"No. She's just unconscious," Susie replied, "But Ralsei, if I may be so blunt, why do you even ask that?"

"Well, you know that Jenny and Aaliyah are sisters. I'm afraid that Aaliyah might not take the news well if she found out her older sister passed away..." Ralsei explained. Kris crossed his arms and nods, understanding why Ralsei would say that.

"Alright, Jevil's defeated, and Jenny is as well. So let's just get out of here already." Susie suggested.

"Okay, Susie. I'm way ahead of y-" Ralsei started, but then he got sent backwards by a powerful force.

Kris and Susie stared in shock as they saw Jenny immediately wake up, and then pinned Ralsei to the floor.

"Idiots! You guys are a bunch of idiots!" Jenny yelled, "You bothered to check on me instead of run away from the scene like any heroes do! You're all a disgrace! Do you even make yourselves proud?!"

Kris was just angry by Jenny's intentions, and he ran over to Jenny to see if he can save Ralsei.

"BACK UP!" Jenny screamed. Kris jumped a bit and stepped back. Susie slowly brung out her axe, almost ready to take a swing.

"Attack me once, and your friend here will die!" Jenny commanded. Kris grits his teeth, his anger rising quickly by what Jenny was planning.

"Now, I'm gonna give you so-called 'heroes' a chance," Jenny said, "You can either sacrifice yourselves, either one of you, and I'll let you go live your own life. Or you can stay, and I'll kill your friend here."

"Kris! Susie! Don't listen to her! She'll only drag you down!" Ralsei pleaded. But then he got slapped in the face roughly by Jenny, who wasn't putting up with it.

"SHUT UP!" The insane Octoling screamed at the small prince. Kris and Susie growl, not sure what to do, but completely furious by the crazy murderer they were standing in front of right now.

"What're you gonna do?! You wanna die?! Or will I make your friend die?! I'm giving you a choice!" Jenny shouted, with an insane look in her eyes that really gave chills down the Fun Gang's spines.

 **Choices: "Sacrifice" or "Risk"**

* * *

 **If "Sacrifice" was chosen...**

"Really?! You care about him more than YOURSELVES?!" Jenny questioned, completely baffled by that.

"Y-You guys... really care about me?" Ralsei asked. Jenny grabbed her Octo Sword and slashes Ralsei on his right ear, a small trail of blood leaking out.

"Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP?!" Jenny shrieked.

* * *

 **If "Risk" was chosen...**

"Kris! Susie! Y-You don't have to do this! I appreciate your help, but... why me?" Ralsei asked. Jenny grabbed her Octo Sword and slashes Ralsei on his right ear, a small trail of blood leaking out.

"Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP?!" Jenny shrieked.

* * *

"You are crazy! This decision isn't what's expected!" Susie yelled.

"Oh, really? I'm being nice here, and this is how you react. Just pick a choice before I flip something over." Jenny demanded.

 **Choices: "Save Ralsei" or "Let Ralsei die"**

* * *

 **If "Save Ralsei" was chosen...**

"KINDNESS?! SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS?! IS THAT WHY YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID FLUFFY BOY SO MUCH?!" Jenny bellowed. The look on her face showed how angry she was.

"Guys... you really care about me so much.." Ralsei mumbled. Jenny slashed Ralsei's left ear with her sword, another trail of blood coming out.

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" The crazed Octoling snapped.

* * *

 **If "Let Ralsei die" was chosen...**

"If I am... I just wanna tell you guys..." Ralsei sighed, "It was a nice time meeting you all, and-"

Jenny slashed Ralsei's left ear with her sword, interrupting him. Another trail of blood was coming out.

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" The crazed Octoling snapped.

* * *

"I would've done it, but you guys just stall!" Jenny shouted, "Well, guess WHAT?! It ain't gonna work! I'll eventually betray you guys either way, so make this quick. Pick a choice, or SO help me, your friend dies!"

 **Choices: "Refuse Jenny's offer" or "Stick with Ralsei" (they're both KINDA the same here)**

* * *

 **If "Refuse Jenny's offer" was chosen...**

"Are you deaf?! Did you NOT listen to your FATE?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"The Fun Gang doesn't give in, Jenny. You don't understand why-" Ralsei said, only for him to yelp when Jenny shoved her sword near the back of his head. A long scar was made, with some blood slowly coming down.

"I hate you and your kindness. Let it rot in the deepest depths of hell!" Jenny threatened.

* * *

 **If "Stick with Ralsei" was chosen...**

"Yay! That's the spirit, Kris and Susie!" Ralsei cheered. But then he yelps when Jenny shoved her sword near the back of his head. A long scar was made, with some blood slowly coming down.

"I hate you and your kindness. Let it rot in the deepest depths of hell!" Jenny threatened.

* * *

Kris and Susie glared at Jenny, ready to attack her at any moment. But Jenny had Ralsei in her grasp, so it was a huge risk.

"I do not mess around with meddlesome idiots like you," Jenny snapped, "I'm tired of these games. You failed your job. And you didn't give in to a villain's request! You guys are such imbeciles! Now, this fluffy boy must...!"

Jenny dropped her Octo Sword and pulled out a knife, ready to stab Ralsei head on.

"Not so fast!" A female voice yelled. The Fun Gang looked upward. And they saw that Redd, Mia, Caleb and Chany came just in time.

"Get away from them, Jenny! Not a step closer for any murders of yours!" Caleb yelled angrily. Redd threw a Burst Bomb, which Jenny dodged and lets go of her captive as a result. Then Chany shoots from her Kensa Splattershot Pro for some pink ink to slow Jenny down.

Mia and Caleb did a Seeker and Splat Bomb combo to trip Jenny, making her lay on the floor again.

"Fun Gang! Get out of here! We'll deal with this!" Redd shouted.

"Jenny can't be kept busy for long!" Chany added.

"Got it! We're running now!" Ralsei said.

"Ugh... here we go again..." Susie groaned. Kris ran up to the front of the dark hallway. He looked at Susie and Ralsei, and motioned his hands to tell them to follow him. Ralsei and Susie nod in unison, then they follow him on the way out.

Jenny growls and pushes a button, activating security.

"The Fun Gang is escaping, idiot soldiers! Don't let them escape! KILL THEM ALL!" Jenny screamed.

* * *

 ***Flirt Flirt Oh It Hurts (it's another song from Bossfight, Roblox Speed Run 4 (or is used to anyway), and Geometry Dash) plays***

 **Once the Fun Gang exit the hallway, when entering the room, Octolings will appear in the backlines and try to shoot you (similar to those chase scenes in Deltarune).**

 **Each shot does 5 damage to the party if they come in contact with it.**

 **They must escape all 3 rooms they have been in, except way faster now because of Octolings trying to shoot you. They are kinda tricky to avoid each room, but less enough for it not to be impossible.**

* * *

The Fun Gang exit the last room, and lock the door. They have successfully escaped the Octarian army. Octavio is down, Tartar is demolished, Jevil is exhausted to not cause anymore chaos, and Jenny gives in and just stops the attack when the Fun Gang have finally escaped.

(music stops when they escape)

"*Pant pant* Geez, that chase was fast." Susie groaned.

"I agree. At least we all made it out alive." Ralsei said. Some green magic forms in his hands, and once it does come, he puts his hands on his body. The scars are healed, and the blood goes away.

"How?" Susie asked.

"My healing prayers. I can heal you guys, but you know I can also heal myself!" Ralsei giggled. Kris just smiles, as he is also relieved that he got out of that darkness of an HQ.

Then the sky turns dark. A red spot appears in the sky, and a white logo appears in that spot.

"You have done well, Fun Gang. I must say, I am proud." The being complimented. The Fun Gang look up, confused on what they were seeing.

"Who are you?" Ralsei asked kindly.

"Name's Switch. And as a result of escaping Cephalon HQ, you guys can return back to the Dark World." The mysterious god replied.

"Yes! That's right, we still have to seal the fountain, and get past Lancer's dad!" Susie reminded.

"Back at Inkopolis. I will open a portal for you all to leave. See you guys there. Don't waste any time, because this isn't permanent." Switch warned. Then he goes away. And the sky turns normal again.

"Guess it's no time for good byes, huh?" Ralsei asked. Kris nods at the prince.

"Let's go. Jenny might still be after us." Susie insisted. Kris gladly took the opportunity to lead the way back to Inkopolis Square.

* * *

 ***scene: Inkopolis Square***

It was a long walk back. But they managed to make it.

Redd, Mia, Caleb, Aaliyah, and Chany met up back with the Fun Gang, all unharmed. Switch warned them it was no time for good byes, as the portal isn't permanent. So the Fun Gang had to make this quick.

"D-Do you really have to go?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm sorry, Aaliyah. I wish we could stay, but we have other stuff to do back at our world." Ralsei said politely.

"I wanted to talk with you guys though! What a bummer! I hope we can meet some other time!" Chany exclaimed.

"It's up to the Fun Gang to decide." Caleb told her.

"Maybe some other time, if we ever get the chance." Susie chuckled.

"Well, we want to thank you for the help. I'm glad all of us took part in stopping Jevil, along with those others." Mia said.

"The pleasure's all ours, Fun Gang." Redd added. He extended his arm and opened his hand, offering a handshake. Kris smirks, and he respectfully shakes Redd's hand. A couple seconds later, they let go.

A red portal opens up behind the Fun Gang.

 _"Make. This. Quick."_ A voice in their head said. They knew it was Switch. The Fun Gang wave at the cephalopods, and they wave back.

After a few more seconds, the Fun Gang walk inside the portal, returning to the Dark World. The portal closes after a couple more seconds.

The cephalopods oughta never forget this.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, guys. That's the Neutral Ending. Next up is the Pacifist Ending, then some bonus chapters.**

 **Have a good day, everyone, and Stay Fresh! :D**


	18. Pacifist Ending

**And here is the better ending, everyone! You'll find good differences and such, and a better time for this one! ;)**

 **Ready? Time to roll this thing out! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The Fun Gang look at the unconscious Octoling that they have just defeated. They have almost died trying to defeat her, but they managed to do it. And now, their enemy is laying on the floor, asleep.

"She's not dead, is she?" Ralsei asked with concern. Susie walked up a bit and examined her more closely.

"No. She's just unconscious," Susie replied, "But Ralsei, if I may be so blunt, why do you even ask that?"

"Well, you know that Jenny and Aaliyah are sisters. I'm afraid that Aaliyah might not take the news well if she found out her older sister passed away..." Ralsei explained. Kris crossed his arms and nods, understanding why Ralsei would say that.

"Alright, Jevil's defeated, and Jenny is as well. So let's just get out of here already." Susie suggested.

"Okay, Susie. I'm way ahead of y-" Ralsei started, but then he got sent backwards by a powerful force.

Kris and Susie stared in shock as they saw Jenny immediately wake up, and then pinned Ralsei to the floor.

"Idiots! You guys are a bunch of idiots!" Jenny yelled, "You bothered to check on me instead of run away from the scene like any heroes do! You're all a disgrace! Do you even make yourselves proud?!"

Kris was just angry by Jenny's intentions, and he ran over to Jenny to see if he can save Ralsei.

"BACK UP!" Jenny screamed. Kris jumped a bit and stepped back. Susie slowly brung out her axe, almost ready to take a swing.

"Attack me once, and your friend here will die!" Jenny commanded. Kris grits his teeth, his anger rising quickly by what Jenny was planning.

"Now, I'm gonna give you so-called 'heroes' a chance," Jenny said, "You can either sacrifice yourselves, either one of you, and I'll let you go live your own life. Or you can stay, and I'll kill your friend here."

"Kris! Susie! Don't listen to her! She'll only drag you down!" Ralsei pleaded. But then he got slapped in the face roughly by Jenny, who wasn't putting up with it.

"SHUT UP!" The insane Octoling screamed at the small prince. Kris and Susie growl, not sure what to do, but completely furious by the crazy murderer they were standing in front of right now.

"What're you gonna do?! You wanna die?! Or will I make your friend die?! I'm giving you a choice!" Jenny shouted, with an insane look in her eyes that really gave chills down the Fun Gang's spines.

 **Choices: "Sacrifice" or "Risk"**

* * *

 **If "Sacrifice" was chosen...**

"Really?! You care about him more than YOURSELVES?!" Jenny questioned, completely baffled by that.

"Y-You guys... really care about me?" Ralsei asked. Jenny grabbed her Octo Sword and slashes Ralsei on his right ear, a small trail of blood leaking out.

"Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP?!" Jenny shrieked.

* * *

 **If "Risk" was chosen...**

"Kris! Susie! Y-You don't have to do this! I appreciate your help, but... why me?" Ralsei asked. Jenny grabbed her Octo Sword and slashes Ralsei on his right ear, a small trail of blood leaking out.

"Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP?!" Jenny shrieked.

* * *

"You are crazy! This decision isn't what's expected!" Susie yelled.

"Oh, really? I'm being nice here, and this is how you react. Just pick a choice before I flip something over." Jenny demanded.

 **Choices: "Save Ralsei" or "Let Ralsei die"**

* * *

If "Save Ralsei" was chosen...

"KINDNESS?! SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS?! IS THAT WHY YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID FLUFFY BOY SO MUCH?!" Jenny bellowed. The look on her face showed how angry she was.

"Guys... you really care about me so much.." Ralsei mumbled. Jenny slashed Ralsei's left ear with her sword, another trail of blood coming out.

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" The crazed Octoling snapped.

* * *

 **If "Let Ralsei die" was chosen...**

"If I am... I just wanna tell you guys..." Ralsei sighed, "It was a nice time meeting you all, and-"

Jenny slashed Ralsei's left ear with her sword, interrupting him. Another trail of blood was coming out.

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" The crazed Octoling snapped.

* * *

"I would've done it, but you guys just stall!" Jenny shouted, "Well, guess WHAT?! It ain't gonna work! I'll eventually betray you guys either way, so make this quick. Pick a choice, or SO help me, your friend dies!"

 **Choices: "Refuse Jenny's offer" or "Stick with Ralsei" (they're both KINDA the same here)**

* * *

 **If "Refuse Jenny's offer" was chosen...**

"Are you deaf?! Did you NOT listen to your FATE?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"The Fun Gang doesn't give in, Jenny. You don't understand why-" Ralsei said, only for him to yelp when Jenny shoved her sword near the back of his head. A long scar was made, with some blood slowly coming down.

"I hate you and your kindness. Let it rot in the deepest depths of hell!" Jenny threatened.

* * *

 **If "Stick with Ralsei" was chosen...**

"Yay! That's the spirit, Kris and Susie!" Ralsei cheered. But then he yelps when Jenny shoved her sword near the back of his head. A long scar was made, with some blood slowly coming down.

"I hate you and your kindness. Let it rot in the deepest depths of hell!" Jenny threatened.

* * *

Kris and Susie glared at Jenny, ready to attack her at any moment. But Jenny had Ralsei in her grasp, so it was a huge risk.

"I do not mess around with meddlesome idiots like you," Jenny snapped, "I'm tired of these games. You failed your job. And you didn't give in to a villain's request! You guys are such imbeciles! Now, this fluffy boy must...!"

Jenny dropped her Octo Sword and pulled out a knife, ready to stab Ralsei head on.

"Not so fast!" A male voice yelled. The Fun Gang looked upward. And they saw that Redd, Mia, Caleb and Chany came just in time.

"You really never learn, don't you, Jenny?" Caleb sighed. Redd threw a Burst Bomb, which Jenny dodged and lets go of her captive as a result. Then Chany shoots from her Kensa Splattershot Pro for some pink ink to slow Jenny down.

Mia and Caleb did a Seeker and Splat Bomb combo to trip Jenny, making her lay on the floor again.

"Now we'll end it with some music." Redd said with a smirk. He pulled out his squid phone, and some music starts playing. This song is "Inkling Dance Off", one of the Squid Bits newest songs, which became an instant hit.

"REALLY?! MUSIC is your best offer?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jenny. But we all know music powers us up." Mia replied while smirking.

"Fun Gang! Get out of here! We'll deal with this!" Redd shouted.

"Jenny can't be kept busy for long!" Chany added.

"Got it! We're running now!" Ralsei said.

"Ugh... here we go again..." Susie groaned. Kris ran up to the front of the dark hallway. He looked at Susie and Ralsei, and motioned his hands to tell them to follow him. Ralsei and Susie nod in unison, then they follow him on the way out.

Jenny growls and pushes a button, activating security.

"The Fun Gang is escaping, idiot soldiers! Don't let them escape! KILL THEM ALL!" Jenny screamed.

* * *

 **"Inkling Dance Off" plays during the escape scene. The differences for this one is that the Octolings do less damage when their shots come at you, and there are less Octolings than in the Neutral Ending.**

 **Plus, the song really gives off that feeling that you are able to escape this WAY easier. ;)**

 **Escaping is way more satisfying here.**

* * *

The Fun Gang exit the last room, and lock the door. They have successfully escaped the Octarian army. Octavio is down, Tartar is demolished, Jevil is exhausted to not cause anymore chaos, and Jenny gives in and just stops the attack when the Fun Gang have finally escaped.

(music stops when they escape)

"*Pant pant* Geez, that chase was fast." Susie groaned.

"I agree. At least we all made it out alive." Ralsei said. Some green magic forms in his hands, and once it does come, he puts his hands on his body. The scars are healed, and the blood goes away.

"How?" Susie asked.

"My healing prayers. I can heal you guys, but you know I can also heal myself!" Ralsei giggled. Kris just smiles, as he is also relieved that he got out of that darkness of an HQ.

Then the sky turns dark. A red spot appears in the sky, and a white logo appears in that spot.

"You have done well, Fun Gang. I must say, I am proud." The being complimented. The Fun Gang look up, confused on what they were seeing.

"Who are you?" Ralsei asked kindly.

"Name's Switch. And as a result of escaping Cephalon HQ, you guys can return back to the Dark World." The mysterious god replied.

"Yes! That's right, we still have to seal the fountain, and get past Lancer's dad!" Susie reminded.

Kris looked up at Switch, and waved his hands frantically, not wanting to leave just yet.

"So... you want to... say good bye to everyone you know?" Switch asked. Kris grins widely, and nods.

"Fine. Make it quick. I'll prepare the portal for you." Switch sighed. And the sky turns normal again.

"Let's stop by Inkopolis! The others would like to say good bye before we leave, right?" Ralsei suggested. Kris puts his hands on his hips, smiling.

"Like that 'Switch' mention, we have to make it quick." Susie warned.

* * *

 ***Back at Inkopolis Square, 5 minutes later...***

 **(Fresh Start plays when you're wandering around.)**

Inklings were cheering all around. They have gotten news about the Turf War incident with Jevil, and was told that he has been defeated by... mysterious substances.

The Fun Gang notice a row of 3 Inklings, two girls and one boy, all happy.

"Jevil has disappeared! We're all safe!" One of the girls cheered.

"Finally, Turf Wars can be safe again!" The other girl added.

"Three cheers for Inkopolis! For staying safe against one of the biggest threats ever!" The boy laughed excitedly.

The Fun Gang walked around some more, and they eventually find Aaliyah, who was just sitting down on a chair, near a table. She turned around to see the Fun Gang, and gets surprised by their appearance.

"Oh! F-Fun Gang! Y... You guys are okay." She mumbled.

"Jevil was tough. But we made it out alive." Susie chuckled.

"I... I'm glad. Glad to see none of you are harmed." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

"Wanna talk with us for a bit before we leave?" Ralsei asked.

"I-I mean, I-I might not be the best talker... but... I guess we could.." Aaliyah stuttered, getting a little nervous. Kris walked up to Aaliyah so he can spike up a conversation.

 **Options: "About Yourself", "Backstory Details", "About JENNY"**

* * *

 **If "About Yourself" was chosen...**

"Oh. Uhh..." Aaliyah stammered a bit as she talked, "Well, n-not a lot, actually. I just go outside once in a while for fresh air, and... it's just nice to be around Inkopolis. I'm also not really a people person... but I also love sweets! Especially if they have icing."

"I like baking cakes! If we ever come back, I'd be glad to be make some!" Ralsei offered.

"Hee hee! I'd like to taste one. If it's chocolate, I would REALLY love it." Aaliyah giggled.

* * *

 **If "Backstory Details" was chosen...**

"I lived in a small town when I was a child. I... don't really like talking much about it. Because it... bothers me..." Aaliyah mumbled.

"Anything about your parents?" Ralsei asked.

"I... I don't have much memories of them since I was around the time when... eh heh, back when I still wore diapers," Aaliyah giggled, "But I know I loved them with all my heart. They loved me, and always will. But they passed away when I was a young age. I miss them..."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Aaliyah." Ralsei said in a sorry tone.

* * *

 **If "About JENNY" was chosen...**

"Oh, m-my big sis. She... wasn't always evil..." Aaliyah sighed, "When we were kids, she was so nice. She changed drastically, and I don't know why. She nearly beat me up one time, and it made me pass out. But I always wish for her to... turn good again... I-I just... I..."

Aaliyah shuts her eyes as some tiny tears start to form. But she sniffles and wipes them away.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest not to cry," Aaliyah apologized, "It's just... a habit. That I cannot help."

"It's okay, Aaliyah. It happens." Ralsei said.

* * *

 **When you exit the conversation...**

"Y... You guys are gonna be leaving soon?" Aaliyah asked.

"We might be back. I don't know when, but we will." Susie replied.

"Okay. It was... nice meeting you all." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

* * *

The Fun Gang decided to check out the shops again, just for any last minute souvenirs. The first shop they checked out is the shoe store.

Once the Fun Gang walk inside, they are greeted by Bisk and Caleb.

"Ayy, welcome back, dudes! Have you seen the news about the floating jester?" Bisk wondered.

"Yeah. You could say we dealt with him." Susie boasted.

"DUUUUUDE! You must be special to be able to defeat him!" Bisk complimented.

"We sure did pretty good." Ralsei chuckled.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you guys." Caleb said.

"Caleb, we are going to be going back home soon. I was wondering if we want to talk for a bit before we leave. It was Kris's idea." Ralsei explained. Kris put one arm around Ralsei, smiling.

"Sure! Anything you'd like!" Caleb chuckled.

 **Options: "About Yourself", "About Redd and Mia", "About Aaliyah"**

* * *

 **If "About Yourself" was chosen...**

"Oh... guys, I'd love to tell you, but I have amnesia. I can't remember anything from my last. Not even my own name." Caleb said sadly.

"Even your name?" Susie exclaimed.

"Yes. Aaliyah gave me the name 'Caleb'. It suits me for some reason." Caleb replied.

"Well, I hope your memory comes back someday." Ralsei complimented.

"I will try my best!" Caleb shouted proudly.

* * *

 **If "About Redd and Mia" was chosen...**

"Mia is a very special girl. I battled her once. Well, twice, actually. I don't remember the first time, though." Caleb said.

"On a scale of one to ten, how strong?" Susie assumed.

"Definitely around nine!" Caleb snickered.

"And how about Redd?" Ralsei questioned.

"He's always positive. Sometimes, the things he does, like taking teasing jokes too personal... it gets on my nerves." Caleb sighed.

"As long as he's a happy guy, that's what matters." Ralsei answered.

* * *

 **If "About Aaliyah" was chosen...**

"She's very sensitive. I yelled at her one time, and she had an emotional breakdown. I feel bad for her, because of her past." Caleb mumbled as he slightly shook his head.

"That's to be expected." Susie said with a shrug.

"I may have amnesia, but I can still fight. It is my job to protect her." Caleb exclaimed, a determined tone noticed as he spoke.

"Good luck, Caleb!" Ralsei cheered.

* * *

 **When you exit the conversation...**

"When you're ready to leave, let me know! We'll all group up together and give one last goodbye!" Caleb reminded.

* * *

The Fun Gang enter the shirt shop next. When they go inside, they see Mia shopping for shirts. Then, Jelfonzo came, and jiggled over to where the Fun Gang were standing at.

"Oh! excit'ment gang! i can't believeth thee actually hath returned!" Jelfonzo exclaimed.

"Yep. Back from something that we can easily escape." Susie chuckled.

"Th're wast a crazy gleek'r causing havoc at Inkopolis," Jelfonzo explained, "I am grateful t didn't destroyeth mine own shopeth! yet what kind of t'rrible things didst that gent doth to thee?"

"He didn't hurt us. Maybe a little, but we made it back, safe and sound." Ralsei replied.

"Phew. What a relief!" The jellyfish chuckled, "Eke, I bethink thy squid cousin ov'r th're wanteth to talketh thee. What the topic is about, though, is beyond me. As cater-cousins of yond squid wench, thee guys wouldst und'rstand."

The Fun Gang nod in unison, and they walk to where Mia was at right now.

"Ahh, Fun Gang. Good to see you arrived." She said as she turns to them.

"What's new, Mia?" Ralsei asked.

"Looking for sweaters. I often wear them, and I want more. You can never have too many." Mia chuckled.

"Since we're leaving soon, I was wondering if we all can talk before we have to go. Kris suggested it." Ralsei explained.

"Sure. I'm up for talking." Mia responded.

 **Options: "About Yourself", "Life as an Agent", "About Your Friends"**

* * *

 **If "About Yourself" was chosen...**

"What do I gotta say? I am lazy as HELL when it comes to personal life," Mia explained, "But as an Agent, I'm always ready to roll. I also like watching anime on the weekdays, and draw on my sketchbook."

"Oooh! What kind of drawings?" Ralsei asked.

"Anime. It's the only thing I really CAN draw." Mia replied.

"Go into other details. Something more sinister would be cool." Susie teased.

"We'll see." Mia chuckled.

* * *

 **If "Life as an Agent" was chosen...**

"It's not bad. I just hate when I have to go on a mission when I get one so sudden." Mia sighed.

"But it's worth it to protect others, right?" Ralsei questioned.

"Absolutely. No one encounters Agent 3 and gets away with it." Mia boasted.

* * *

 **If "About Your Friends" was chosen...**

"Well, Redd is my twin brother, so he's already cool," Mia said, "But the things he does when it comes to jokes... pisses me off pretty easily. I have no idea what his look of humor is like."

"Maybe we can find out one day." Ralsei assumed.

"Caleb is a strong Octoling, and I see no downsides of him yet. Apart from freaking out when someone mentions a certain thing to him," Mia explained, "And Aaliyah... being sensitive, I understand where she's coming from. I just hope to toughen her up just a LITTLE bit. Even if it's on the inside."

"Chance of that happening would be about..." Susie started.

"Do not start." Mia snapped.

* * *

 **When you exit the conversation...**

"It's been a pleasure helping you out, Fun Gang. We might meet again one day." Mia said while waving.

"I sure hope so!" Ralsei giggled.

* * *

The next shop that the Fun Gang went inside was the hat shop. Once inside, Flow turns around to greet them, with Craymond shaking in anticipation.

"Ahh, welcome back, dearies," Flow greeted, "News of a jester came around. Was a tad bit evil, but didn't destroy anything. We're safe and sound for a long time."

"EYES ON NEWS!" Craymond screeched.

"Anyway, I think one of your friends are there. Why not say hello for a bit before leaving so early?" Flow suggested.

"We'd love to." Ralsei said kindly.

The Fun Gang walk to different shelves that have hats. And when looking, they see Chany just searching around the hats. She turned around and smiles once noticing the Fun Gang come by.

"Oh, Fun Gang! We make a great team out there!" Chany cheered.

"It was no big deal." Susie scoffed.

"Why don't we talk for a bit? We have to leave soon, and none of us wanna go without saying goodbye." Ralsei offered.

"Sure! I'm up for talking, so why not?" Chany snickered.

 **Options: "About Yourself", "Opinion on friends?", "Opinion on New Squidbeak Splatoon"**

* * *

 **If "About Yourself" was chosen...**

"Nothing much, Fun Gang!" Chany laughed, "Just your normal happy-go-lucky Inkling girl! I love food, I work out almost every day, and I just like being around people! It's such a wonderful thing to do!"

* * *

 **If "Opinion on friends?" was chosen...**

"Well, my new friends are awesome!" Chany chuckled, "Mia is cool, Redd is as well, and Caleb is just along those lines! Aaliyah is VERY adorable! Seeing her just wants me to be around her more!"

"Hope you're not too clingy..." Susie mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll give them all personal space if they need it." Chany reminded.

* * *

 **If "Opinion on New Squidbeak Splatoon" was chosen...**

"Mia told me a bit about it, and they are a cool group," Chany said, "After helping you guys out... I'd want to be a part of them as well!"

"I believe in you, Chany. Even when you don't feel it." Ralsei complimented.

"I will try the best I can!" Chany cheered.

* * *

 **When you exit the conversation...**

"Tell the others I will be there as well!" Chany told the Fun Gang as they began to leave.

* * *

And there was one last stop the Fun Gang went to: the weapon store. There, Sheldon comes out of his shell and greets the Fun Gang happily as he always does.

"Hello, hello, Fun Gang!" Sheldon greeted, "What brings you here today? Wanting another weapon for today?"

"No, we're about to go back home. I was just wondering if anyone else is in here." Ralsei said.

"Oh, yes! Redd is in the training room, and I think he'd like to see you three!" Sheldon responded.

"Perfect." Susie chuckled. And so, the Fun Gang made their way to weapon testing segment of the shop.

* * *

Once they go inside, they see a lot of red ink everywhere. Then a red squid appears from the middle, and jumps high into the air. The squid turns into a humanoid form, which reveals to be Redd, who was still in his Agent outfit.

He quickly grabbed his Hero Shot and fires red ink at two of the squid dummies. They pop with ease. And then Redd throws a Splat Bomb at the last dummy. The bomb explodes, and the dummy pops.

Redd retreats back into the huge red puddle to refill his ink tank. Then he turns back into humanoid form and notices the Fun Gang watching him.

"Oh! Hey, Fun Gang! Didn't see ya come in!" Redd chuckled.

"Hi, Redd." Ralsei said.

"Just training, as usual, if you guys were gonna ask. Must keep my reputation, even after Cephalon HQ," Redd explained, "Say... I got a request for you guys. Would you like to do a little battle?"

"A-A battle?! But... if we did that... wouldn't we hurt you?" Ralsei asked with concern.

"Aw, don't think of it like that! Think of it as a test of strength. We'll battle to get stronger!" Redd said with a positive smile.

"Well, if you insist." Susie said with a smirk.

"So what do you say, Fun Gang? Are you in?" Redd asked.

 **Options: "Yes" and "No"**

* * *

 **If "No" was chosen...**

"Kay, suit yourself. I'll be there when you guys are ready to leave!" Redd said with smiling.

 ***nothing happens after***

* * *

 **If "Yes" was chosen...**

"Heh heh, very well then! May the best win!" Redd cheered.

 ***a battle is initiated***

* * *

 ***Insert fight: REDD***

 ***The Smash Ultimate remix of Splattack plays***

Redd stands there proudly as he holds his Hero Shot in his hands.

 ***KRIS: 90/90. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***SUSIE: 110/110 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

 ***RALSEI: 70/70 HP. Item equipped: *anything***

* * *

ACT Menu Options:

1\. Check

2\. Ink weapon combination

3\. Ink coverage

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Check...**

 ***REDD Atk- 20, Def- 20. Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Has techniques when battling, so be on the lookout for that!**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink weapon combination...**

 ***SUSIE and RALSEI used their splatting weapons to gain an advantage! KRIS joined in, and... because of frindship power, attack power has grown! (200 damage)**

* * *

 **If you pressed ACT, then Ink coverage...**

 ***KRIS pulled out his Splattershot, and splatters ink around the place.**

 ***PARTY DEFENSE rises!**

* * *

 **Message: *Friendly test of strength starts now!**

 **Turn #1:**

REDD: "Ready, Fun Gang? Here I come!"

 **Attack: Redd shoots from his Hero Shot. Unlike Mia's and Caleb's similar attacks, Redd's is faster and trickier to avoid. For this turn, however, it does little damage.**

* * *

 **Message: *Redd retreats in his ink, then comes back up a couple seconds later.**

 **Turn #2:**

REDD: "Not bad! But there is much more I have in mind.

 **Attack: Redd throws two Burst Bombs, leaving red ink as a slow-down when stepping in it. When that is done, Redd zooms at a straight line, very quickly. The Burst Bombs do the most damage if hit by them, but the zoom also does a little more.**

* * *

 **Message: *The feel of the Burst Bombs has its effect on you.**

 **Turn #3:**

REDD: "Bombs too. I am very impressed!"

 **Attack: Redd does the same line zoom, but he does it in the formation of a 'Z'. Zoom does exact same damage as last turn.**

* * *

 **Message: *Not hurt, but getting exhausted from this battle taking place.**

 **Turn #4:**

REDD: "Don't worry about any injuries, Fun Gang. I'm too nice to do such an ill thing!"

 **Attack: Redd throws a Burst Bomb in the middle. Then he shoots from his Hero Shot. The damage output is the same as those last two attacks.**

* * *

 **Message: *Redd's hair is glowing...!**

 **Turn #5:**

REDD: "And now to use my special!"

 **Attack: Redd super jumps in the air. Silence is there for 3 seconds as a squid icon appears. Then Redd does a quick Splashdown when landing. Splashdown does a lot of damage. It is also faster than the last Splashdowns in previous battles.**

* * *

 **Message: *Battle isn't over yet!**

 **Turn #6:**

REDD: "Now, let's switch things up a bit."

 **Attack: Redd throws a Curling Bomb. Direction changes throughout. Touching it does little damage. But the explosion does WAY more.**

* * *

 **Message: *Redd seems impressed with your skills.**

 **Turn #7:**

REDD: "Wow, you guys ARE legendary! Look at you go!"

 **Attack: Redd shoots from his Hero Shot. Once he does that, he throws a Burst Bomb at whatever location you are at.**

* * *

 **Message: *There isn't much to go through.**

 **Turn #8:**

REDD: "Ya know, there is always a saying. Ya wanna accomplish something? Well, ya gotta earn it first!"

 **Attack: Redd throws a Burst Bomb at the middle as a way of slowing you down. Then he waits two seconds by going inside his huge ink puddle. Once two seconds are up, he throws a Curling Bomb. Direction changes each turn.**

* * *

 **Message: *No injuries take place. It's all just for fun!**

 **Turn #9:**

REDD: "Heh heh, don't celebrate too early! Keep on going!"

 **Attack: Redd does a zoom again. The first time, he does the formation in a 7. The second time is in the formation of a 2. Then he retreats back and shoots for 3 seconds.**

* * *

 **Message: *Power is felt surging through...!**

 **Turn #10:**

REDD: "And now for the best part!"

 **Attack: Redd charges up a Booyah Bomb. Once the charging is done, he throws it at the location you're at. This is VERY hard to dodge. And this does the most damage, being very rapid as well.**

* * *

 **(It's after the tenth turn when you can pacify him)**

* * *

 **Alternate Dialogue throughout (after the tenth turn):**

Dialogue #1:

"Ngyes! This is so awesome!"

Dialogue #2:

"If I was able to, I'd sign you guys up for Turf Wars!"

Dialogue #3:

"You guys are awesome heroes. Keep up that reputation!"

Dialogue #4:

"Can either of us keep up any longer?"

* * *

 **Redd will do either of the five attacks after the tenth turn:**

 **Attack 1: A simple shooting from his Hero Shot, then a Burst Bomb at recent location.**

 **Attack 2: A zoom line that can be in any letter or number. It varies each time.**

 **Attack 3: Two Curling Bombs in any direction. Dodging is a little harder since there's two of them.**

 **Attack 4: A super jump Splashdown.**

 **Attack 5: Booyah Bomb. Each one gets stronger than the last one each time this attack happens.**

* * *

 **If Redd is defeated by FIGHTing...**

"Phew... I gotta say, Fun Gang... your strength is phenomenal!" Redd was kneeling on one knee, but smiling through it.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Ralsei questioned, feeling bad for him.

"Ah, a little dive in my own ink won't hurt anyone!" Redd chuckled.

* * *

 **If Redd is defeated by pacifying him...**

"Ahh... geez, Fun Gang. Your pacify spell REALLY works. I want to fall asleep." Redd teased.

"Try hanging in there." Susie chuckled.

"Nothing major! I'll be fine!" Redd said.

* * *

 **If you lose against Redd...**

"Phew... that battle was wild." Redd sighed.

"Yeah. Guess we weren't prepared for that.." Ralsei said nervously.

"We must have a rematch." Susie exclaimed.

"Maybe when you come back, we can do a rematch." Redd suggested.

* * *

"Now that the battle is over... anything else that you guys want?" Redd asked.

"Talk with us for a bit! Before we have to leave." Ralsei cheered.

"I'm all ears." Redd replied.

 **Options: "About Yourself", "About friends and family", "About job as Agent"**

* * *

 **If "About Yourself" was chosen...**

"I'm a positive squid! Always up for helping, and will try to help the best I can!" Redd said proudly, "If one plan doesn't work, I always think of another. That's how I am successfully by doing what I do best!"

"Don't blow it." Susie teased.

"Heh heh, I'm far from it, Susie." Redd chuckled.

* * *

 **If "About friends and family" was chosen...**

"Caleb is a cool guy, and Aaliyah... I always like helping her. Cause she really needs it," Redd responded, "And Mia is the best sister I can ask for. I'm there for her, and she's there for me. However, I don't really like talking about my parents... but you guys don't need to know that."

* * *

 **If "About job as an Agent" was chosen...**

"It's the BEST!" Redd cheered, "I never knew that I was strong deep inside. And now I'm able to show that strength! I really prove a worthy opponent when facing someone, no matter who it is!"

"That includes us, doesn't it?" Ralsei asked.

"You guys are good training partners. I'll never forget that moment." Redd complimented.

"That's to be expected." Susie said with a shrug.

* * *

 **When you exit the conversation...**

"I'll be by the center of the Square soon! I'll remind the others!" Redd exclaimed.

* * *

 ***Outside the Square...***

The Fun Gang walk to the center of the Square, awaiting the portal.

"Okay, Fun Gang. Time is up. Your goodbyes are over. The portal will be opening soon." Switch's voice was heard.

"About time." Susie scoffed.

"It was fun while it lasted." Ralsei added. Kris smiles, and nods, as he completely agrees with the prince.

Redd, Mia, Caleb, Aaliyah, and Chany met up back with the Fun Gang. It was time for the final goodbye.

"D-Do you really have to go?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm sorry, Aaliyah. I wish we could stay, but we have other stuff to do back at our world." Ralsei said politely.

"I wanted to talk with you guys more though! What a bummer! I hope we can meet some other time!" Chany exclaimed.

"It's up to the Fun Gang to decide." Caleb told her.

"Maybe some other time, if we ever get the chance." Susie chuckled.

"Well, we want to thank you for the help. I'm glad all of us took part in stopping Jevil, along with those others." Mia said.

"The pleasure's all ours, Fun Gang." Redd added. He extended his arm and opened his hand, offering a handshake. Kris smirks, and he respectfully shakes Redd's hand. A couple seconds later, they let go.

A red portal opens up behind the Fun Gang.

 _"Make. This. Quick."_ A voice in their head said. They knew it was Switch. The Fun Gang wave at the cephalopods, and they wave back.

After a few more seconds, the Fun Gang walk inside the portal, returning to the Dark World. The portal closes after a couple more seconds.

The cephalopods oughta never forget this.

* * *

 **A/N: The main storyline of Inkopolis Chaos is done. Now, there is gonna be some bonus chapters to this. You'll find out what they are, since I don't wanna leave this story hanging out JUST yet.**

 **See you soon, guys! Stay Fresh! :)**


	19. Seam's Shop

**The first bonus chapter is right here. This, and the next one, uploaded on the same day. You don't see that everyday in a story, do you? ;)**

 **Anyway, let's get this on. Short one here, and another good one on the next chapter.**

* * *

The portal opens back to where the Fun Gang were last time in the Dark World. When the Fun Gang hopped out of the portal, they got up and looked at their surroundings to see where they are at.

They are back in the Dark World, in the exact same place when they found Jevil's prison.

However, the prison is gone now that Jevil is defeated.

"The prison is gone. I guess this is because we stopped Jevil just in time." Ralsei assumed.

"Wonder why we even got to Inkopolis in the first place. Guess it's all just a mystery." Susie said. Kris just looks out into the distance.

His adventure in the Dark World isn't over yet. But he was going to miss Inkopolis.

If he can find a way, he oughta return if he could.

Kris looked at Susie and Ralsei, and motioned his hands to tell them to follow him. The two nod, and they leave the room they were at right now.

* * *

 ***scene: Seam's 'Seap', Field of Hopes and Dreams***

One thing that came into Kris's mind next was to stop by Seam's shop. Seam was the one who gave the Fun Gang a third of the broken key used to free Jevil.

Seam offered the Fun Gang to tell him how the battle goes if they ever come back. But knowing how Seam is, his expectations weren't high.

A little walk there thanks to the door that takes you to random places in the Dark World, the Fun Gang eventually find the shop and go inside.

* * *

 **SHOP:**

Seam grimly smiles as he looks at the Fun Gang.

SEAM: "Hee hee... welcome, travelers."

 **ITEMS TO BUY:**

 **Dark Candy (40$)**

 **Dark Burger (70$)**

 **Amber Card (100$)**

 **Spookysword (200$)**

 **When you buy an object:**

SEAM: "Thanks for that."

 **When attempt to buy an object, but don't have enough money:**

SEAM: "Not enough money."

 **When you try to buy an object, but inventory is full:**

SEAM: "You're carrying too much."

 **WHEN SELLING:**

 **When you sell an item:**

SEAM: "Thanks for that."

 **When you sell try to sell the Jevilstail/Devilsknife, or any empty slot:**

SEAM: "That's nothing."

 **When you try to sell the Manual:**

SEAM: Y'think I want THAT?"

 **(Unlike the regular dialogue after fighting Jevil when Seam has 2 new talking options, all four are different in this crossover. Here are the four you can pick from:)**

 **TALKING:**

 **Options below:**

 **1\. About JEVIL**

 **2\. We won**

 **3\. About SWITCH?**

 **4\. Alternate dimension**

 **If option 1 was pressed:**

SEAM: "He... was a funny little man. Once, the court jester. I, the court magician."

"A friend...? Could I consider him a friend...? Perhaps, perhaps not. But he was the only one who matched me in the games we used to play."

"One day, he met a strange someone... and since then, he began to change. He started saying things that didn't completely make sense - but didn't completely NOT make sense either."

"Soon, he began to see the world as a game, and everyone as its participants. As the court mage, and his only companion, I was forced to lock him away. Or, rather, lock US all away, in his words."

"Since that time, the strange words he's said have stuck inside by cotton. And my view of the world has become darker, yet darker."

"Reflecting on these old memories, I think, perhaps - I miss playing games with him. And I wonder, if I hadn't been asked to lock him up... Would I have found a little more purpose in my life...?"

 **If option 2 was pressed:**

SEAM: "You defeated him?! You REALLY defeated him?!"

"I see... perhaps you three may truly be "Heroes" after all... but JEVIL was just a taste of what you'll face from now on."

"One day soon... you too, will begin to realize the futility of your actions."

"Ha ha ha... at that time, feel free to come back here. I'll make you tea... and we can toast... to the end of the world!"

 **If option 3 was pressed:**

SEAM: "SWITCH? Lo, I hadn't heard any major details about a legend of a SWITCH. But I have heard some myths about him."

"He is a god. An immortal god, with powers beyond what anyone can imagine. If I recall correctly... he sends anyone to dimensions far from their home."

"I am unaware what futile worlds this 'SWITCH' can send people to. But what I think of is beyond what is in my mind."

"Ha ha ha... but I don't think you need to know about that!"

 **If option 4 was pressed:**

SEAM: "Hm? Alternate dimension, you say?"

"And from what I've seen in the myths, you have been sent their under your own will?"

"You musn't tell lots about this. Corruption in this world happens fast, ha ha, and could appear when you least expect it."

"It could probably be under your very noses right now!"

"..."

"But if you do ever see a moment like this... I would like to experience what I see if you ever come across 'another dimension'."

 **When you leave the shop:**

SEAM: "See you again... or not. Hee hee hee..."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for Seam. This chapter kinda happens before "Other Dimension" my oneshot with Seam and Jevil. Next chapter has LOTS more to it though! BE ready! :p**


	20. Inkredible Ending

**And here is the bonus chapter I have wanted to do for a LONG time. Stay Fresh, peeps! :D**

* * *

The Fun Gang have used all this time to climb up to the top of the Card Castle. It has been a long adventure in Inkopolis. Now they'll need to carry the last of their energy for the last threat they'll ever face.

When they reach the roof, the Fun Gang notice Lancer, who was talking with his father. Lancer's father, the Spade King, was aggravated when Lancer told him the Lightners were still alive.

King then reached down and told Lancer that the Fun Gang were poisoning him with their kindness. But Lancer says otherwise, that they have helped him this whole time.

That's when King snapped.

Susie tried to intervene, but King just laughed and made a deal with the Fun Gang. He said that he'll drop Lancer off the roof and kill him if the Lightners do not surrender. As much as Lancer didn't like it, the Fun Gang surrendered.

King then begins to shoot spades at the gang, wanting to kill them in front of Lancer's eyes.

But Lancer used his own spade to attack King in the back, freeing him. Then Lancer ran back, much to King's grueling anger.

Then the Fun Gang got back up and were ready to fight. And King was as well.

Susie had remembered what she had to do back at talking with Lancer at the castle's prison. To not kill him.

* * *

After a long battle, the Fun Gang had enough energy to finally stop King's battle. King lets go of his spade tail on his stomach's mouth, and gets weaker.

* * *

 **If the Fun Gang defeat King by FIGHTing him...**

"I... I see..." King mumbled, "You are much stronger... than I envisioned..."

* * *

 **If the Fun Gang reach enough turns for the King to get tired...**

"Enough... is enough..." King pleaded, "I see... I see that I cannot defeat you. I have grown exhausted from our long battle."

* * *

King fell down on both of his knees, and his huge, black cape flies away. The Fun Gang stood their guard though.

"Lightners... I... perhaps I... perhaps I have been too cruel." King said softly. His tone was much more softer than when they first met.

"The truth is... I was not always this way," King explained, "There was once a time... where Darkners and Lightners lived in harmony. A time where Darkners could fulfill their purpose in peace..."

King gave out a long sigh as he kept on explaining.

"It would be a lie to say that I, too... do not yearn for those days." The Spade king continued. He grunts in pain as he puts a hand over his stomach.

"Perhaps... perhaps you young ones are right," King said, "Please... let us put away our weapons. There must be a peaceful solution to all this."

Ralsei was the first to be at ease. Kris followed shortly after. Susie, however, wasn't really buying it, as she still held her axe in her hand.

"Come now, Susie!" Ralsei reminded. And once Ralsei said that, Susie put her axe away. The Fun Gang walk towards the exhausted King.

"I'm glad you're starting to realize, Mr. King..." Ralsei said with a huge smile, "None of us really want to fight. If you can just tell us about your worries... I'm sure we can all be friends, Mr. King!"

King showed a weak smile from seeing the fluffy boy with his huge, kind grin.

"Y-Yes...'Friends'... that sounds... lovely..." The spade king chuckled weakly. Then he grunts louder as the pain inside of him gotten worse.

"*c... cough* My apologies," King said quickly, "I am... I am not used to... fighting like that.. My body is... getting weak..."

"Oh, don't say another word!" Ralsei exclaimed as he gotten really worried. Ralsei went closer to the King. Then he used his Heal Prayer spell.

All of the King's health and energy is back.

"There, you should be all healed up!" Ralsei giggled. King didn't move from his position though. Ralsei kneeled down slightly to look at the King.

"How do you feel...?" The fluffy prince asked.

"L... let's see..." King said weakly. Then he evilly grins. Out of nowhere, a tower of spades hit the Fun Gang, costing a lot of damage to them. Ralsei was knocked out immediately, while Susie and Kris were very weak.

King kept his evil grin on as he stood up.

"Never better." He responded, his evil tone coming back. Susie got up on one knee, trying to recover from the attack.

"Y... You..." Susie muttered. Three more spades appeared right in front of her.

"Did I say you could get up?" King mocked. He threw the three spades right at Susie.

But Kris got in front of Susie and blocked it with his shield.

"Kris...?!" Susie yelped. Kris looked at Susie and smiles. But then both of them get knocked down again with another tower of spades.

"Oh, spare me the heroics." King scoffed. Another pair of three spades hit Kris, which sends him sliding down the hallway.

Kris had trouble getting up. He was too weak to do so.

King slowly shuffled over to Kris, with an evil look showing on his face.

"You... you're the leader, aren't you?" King shows his cruel, evil smile, threatening to mock him, "So, what's your plan? To laugh, as you cast us all back into obscurity?"

Kris didn't respond, much to King's anger and amusement.

"You can't even say...?" King asked. Again, Kris did not respond. King kneeled down at Kris with another calm look.

"Young one... let me tell you a secret." The spade king said softly. Kris moved his head up just a little bit. King's evil smile came back as hr grabs Kris, and three spades appear on top of him.

King just smiles wider, ready to kill the human.

"Quiet people PISS ME OFF." King snapped. The spades were making their way to hit Kris.

 _SLASH!_

King gasped as he felt a powerful attack hit him from behind. It forced him to let go of Kris, who lays down on the ground again.

Behind the two of them, Susie was there, holding her axe. It was her who did the attack. The front of her hair was cut a little bit, fully showing her yellow eyes.

"Hey. Get away. From my. Friend." Susie commanded, showing a smirk. King's dark, evil smile appears again as he looks at Susie.

"Heh heh heh heh... or WHAT?" King mocked, "You used all your energy in our battle. Showing me passion shows you that you still have some left. Why not end me now, and show everyone the cruel looks you have deep inside."

"Nah." Was all Susie said. King slowly approached her. But Susie didn't move one bit.

"So what's your plan, then...? To TALK me to death...?" King exclaimed. Again, he moves a little closer.

"You stupid, stupid Lightner," King sighed, "You honestly think you have any way..."

Spades appeared above Kris and Susie, the latter still not moving from her attacking spot.

"to convince me NOT to kill you?" King asked.

"Well, when you put it that way, you can't expect it to happen." Susie replied. She lets go of her axe and looks away.

"But sometimes... when things get too clean..." She started. She smirks again and grabs her Splat Roller, much to King's confusion.

"You gotta make it more messy." Susie finished. She aims her Roller at King, and swings it, leaving a stain of pink ink right on the King's face.

 ***Splattack plays***

"Huh?! What is this? This UGLY color on my face?!" King yelled.

"Oh, and the fun isn't over yet." Susie chuckled. She ran over to Kris as King was still distracted. Susie grabs Kris's Splattershot, and uses it to shoot blue ink at King's body.

"You'll pay for this, Lightner! You and your love for these colors!" King shouted.

"Nah. This Turf War doesn't end anytime soon." Susie teased. Her Roller glows in the dark background of the roof.

She jumps high into the air, and activates a Splashdown. Once it hits King, he screams as he was sent flying through the air. A few seconds later, he lands on the floor, not moving.

Susie knew that he was just unconscious. She was relieved he didn't actually die.

More seconds later, Kris got up.

"Y'alright, Kris?" Susie asked. Kris nods, and then gets used to standing again. Ralsei immediately got up and ran to his friends.

"Kris! Susie...! Oh, you're alright!" Ralsei sighed in relief to seeing them okay, "You know, Susie... I am surprised you used to weapons that we got at Inkopolis!"

"Hey, I wouldn't forget weapons we used back there. It seemed to work here." Susie chuckled. Ralsei looked away as he realized his mistake back then.

"Kris, Susie, I'm... I'm sorry," The prince said sadly, "Because I healed the KING, we almost... we almost..."

He turned to his friends, still feeling bad.

"Susie, you were right," Ralsei admitted, "I... I was foolish to think we could act so soft to everyone... This isn't a world where kindness always wins, is it?"

"Jenny already showed her no mercy during our last true battle there," Susie scoffed, "But yeah... sometimes there's people you just gotta fight. It's complicated. But if you NEVER let your guard down, then..."

Lancer came over to the Fun Gang, much to Susie's happiness.

"You might just... hurt someone you care about." Susie finished.

"Everyone! You're okay!" Lancer cheered.

"Lancer! Hey!" Susie greeted, and then looks over at the unconscious King, "Oh, uh... sorry. I kinda beat up your dad."

"That's okay! It happens!" Lancer laughed. He was in awe once he saw some ink stains on the floor, and his dad.

"Ooh, and look at all the color stains you put around! It's like one step closer to a real life rainbow!" The spade boy giggled. Suddenly, rumbling and cheering can be heard.

"Uh, Lancer? What was that?" Ralsei asked.

"Oh, uh... I kinda came to WARN you clownings," Lancer explained, "See, I told the guys you were fighting my dad, and... they just got the "freak outs", and they got excited when hearing... paintball noises!"

"Kris, Susie... I think it would be safe to say you guys should go to seal the fountain." Ralsei suggested. Susie slightly looked away.

"Guess it's no time for goodbyes, huh?" She asked.

"Nope! No goodbyes! We're bad guys, so we only have BAD byes!" Lancer teased.

"You could say being around me was INKredible, huh?" Susie smirked.

"It was such a COLORFUL experience!" Lancer replied. He and Susie laughed together after that.

"Okay, I'll go stop the door!" Lancer suggested.

"Later, dude." Susie said. Lancer ran back to keep the door closed. The Fun Gang then walk to the other side, where the fountain awaits them.

"Susie...? Kris...?" Ralsei asked, "If we must say goodbye, then... Umm, I..."

Ralsei adjusts his hat to hide his face.

"I just wanted to say, I..."

Ralsei's hands turn out to be a fluffy white as he keeps his hat over his face.

"I... I really enjoyed meeting you two, and..."

"Hey, can you STOP mumbling into your hat for a sec? Can barely hear ya, dude." Susie interrupted.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" Ralsei exclaimed quickly. He removes his hand. He turns out to be a white goat monster, with small horns and pink cheeks, and his glasses still on. Susie was surprised, she jumped back. Kris also had a shocked look.

"Um... Kris, Susie, I..." Ralsei turns to the two, smiling.

"I hope I can see you again soon. Next time I will make you lots of yummy cakes, alright?"

Susie just kept her completely surprised look before showing a smile.

"Umm, yeah! Sure, dude, haha!" Susie chuckled. Then she got ahead so she can start the last thing she and Kris must do.

"Let's go, Kris!" Susie offered. And the two made their way to the fountain. For the moment they have been waiting for.

They were about to go home.

* * *

Kris and Susie walk into the small hallway, where they see the giant fountain erupting, showing different colors once in a while.

"Is this... the fountain...?" Susie asked. She expected it to be different than what she expected it to be.

"Dunno how, but... it feels like we stumbled into... something really important, didn't we...?"

Kris didn't say anything. He was just in awe from the erupting fountain.

"Well, there's no time to think about that now. Right now... it's time to go home. Right, Kris?"

Kris stepped closer to the fountain. He felt some power surging from inside him.

 ***As you stood in front of the fountain, you felt something strange.**

 ***It was as if... your very SOUL was glowing...**

Kris felt his SOUL emanating its power in front of the fountain.

It took only a few seconds as the SOUL shoots an energy wave all throughout the place, sealing the fountain once and for all.

* * *

And now... there is darkness. Nothing to be seen.

Nothing... no trace of anyone...

"W... what happened?! I can't see anything!" A voice yelled.

A bunch of sounds can be heard.

"Hey, WATCH IT!" The same voice screamed. More sounds can be heard, and then...

The lights turn on. Kris and Susie were in a small classroom, with many old board games and plushes, along with cards.

And they had their normal looks again. Kris, with his tan skin, brown hair and green shirt and brown pants... and Susie, with her purple skin, black hair, and blue sweater and ripped jeans.

"H... Huh...?" Susie mumbled. She recognized exactly where she was right now.

"The unused classroom...? How'd we get here?" Susie asked herself. Then she turned to Kris, who was still looking at his surroundings as if he hadn't been here before.

"Hey, Kris... what... what just happened?" Susie questioned, "Like, that wasn't a dream or anything, was it...?"

There was no response. Kris couldn't find the right sign language to respond to this. Susie lowers her brows, but she just smirks through it.

"Anyway, as I was SAYING... let's just tell Alphys we couldn't find any chalk." Susie suggested. Then she leaves the classroom.

Kris took this time to look around the classroom. There were two boards, a lot of pawns, and cards. This looked sinilar to the dark world.

The cat plush on one of the boards represented Seam. Kris looked at the closet, and noticed there was something behind it.

He reached behind, and pulled a couple things out. The first was a plush that looked very similar to Jevil. The second thing surprised Kris.

It was a box with a Nintendo Switch, with neon blue and neon red Joy-Cons. It wasn't used. And on top of it all, an exact copy of Splatoon 2.

Kris decided to keep all three of these items.

When he left the classroom, Susie was downright confused.

"Kris, seriously? You want to take all that junk with you?" She exclaimed. Kris just rolled his eyes. He was gonna keep them anyway, no matter what people say. The two looked outside, to notice that the school day ended.

"Man, the sun's already setting..." Susie muttered, "Everyone else must've gone home by now.""

Kris did notice it was quiet. So that was the exact thing. Susie turned to the human, smirking.

"Guess Alphys'll know better than to ask US next time, huh?" She teased. Kris just shrugs, then nods, silently laughing at her statement.

The two walk to the closet. It was locked. They turb to each other again, knowing what to do.

"Well, guess we should go," Susie said, "See you later, I guess."

Kris puts his stuff down as he watches Susie leave. Susie stopped in her tracks. She was quiet for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Kris?" She said. She walked to her new friend. She put her hand up, which made Kris flinch.

But Susie put her hand on the human's shoulder. Kris looked up, and...

Susie had a genuine, sympathetic smile. Susie no longer was doing this to hurt Kris like last time.

It was now a feeling of friendship.

"Let's go back there tomorrow, alright?" Susie suggested. Kris smiles back, then he nods, liking Susie's idea.

Susie leaves for real this time after sharing that suggestion.

Kris grabs his chosen stuff, and begins to leave as well. He peeks inside his classroom. No one was there.

He also checked out the other classroom. No one, including his mother, Toriel, already left.

So Kris decided to finally leave the school now. But then his cell phone rings. Kris set his stuff on the floor, and answers the call. It was Toriel.

"K... Kris?!" She exclaimed, "Whatever have you been doing?! I sat in the car waiting for you after school for half an hour...! I called and called, but you never picked up. You had your poor mother worried sick!"

Kris winced at hearing all of this.

"Kris, I am afraid I am going to have to punish you." Toriel said strictly. Kris had to explain what he did. No matter what it took.

"F... friend..." He managed to let out.

"Huh? A friend? You were spending time with... a friend?" Toriel asked, now feeling happy for her child. Kris grunts, as a way of saying yes to Toriel's assumption.

"Kris... I will make an exception this time," The goat mom said, "You can continue your adventures a little longer. But when you return home... you are going to have to go to bed early."

The last sentence eas said in a strict and protective tone.

"See you soon, honey." Toriel responded, and then hangs up the call.

* * *

 ***10 minutes later***

 ***scene: Dreemurr's home***

Kris went around his hometown to see friendly faces, and even meet a couple new people. It was a nice little walk on his way back home.

Kris went inside to see Toriel reading a book on her chair. She was happy to see her child, yet curious on the things that Kris was holding.

"What do you have there, my child?" She asked. Kris smiles, and shows the box. Then he shows the game case with Splatoon 2.

"A video game? And I assume you want to play it now?" Toriel assumed. Kris grins and silently squeals with excitement.

"Okay, Kris. One hour. Then you will have to go to bed," Toriel stated, "Anyway, did you have fun with your friend today?"

Kris smiles. He nods, so happy right now.

"By the way, I just finished baking a pie. If you go to bed later on, it will be cool when you wake. But do not eat it all this time, all right?"

Kris soon talked with Toriel about a few things. And that included with past memories back then.

After that, Kris's excitement came back when he began to set up his Nintendo Switch to the TV.

A couple minutes of setting it up, and Kris inserts Splatoon 2 in the console.

Adventures in Inkopolis may be gone, but he'll get to experience it again... as playing the actual game.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Inkopolis Chaos. Thank you all so much for supporting this story. I really appreciate anyone who really enjoys my stories. ;)**

 **I will be starting on my small era I had in mind now. Be sure to keep in touch with my stories! Have a Splatastic day, and Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
